La Pianista
by Rebeca Bloomwood
Summary: Emma Swan asiste a un concierto con su madre y experimenta unos extraños y sugestivos sentimientos durante la actuación de la hermosa pianista extranjera Mills. Emma queda fascinado por ella y por la conexión sexual casi telepática que siente con Regina, y sus sentimientos hacia ella se convierten en una mezcla de curiosidad, admiración y deseo, que pronto la llevan a los celos.
1. Chapter 1

**Capítulo I**

Cuénteme su historia desde el comienzo, Emma Swan, y dígame cómo llegó a conocerla.

–Fue en Queen's Hall, durante un concierto de caridad en el que ella actuaba; pues, aunque considero a los artistas _amateurs _como una de las numerosas plagas de nuestra moderna civilización,

siendo mi madre Mary Margaret una de las organizadoras del acto, me creí con la obligación de asistir.

–Pero no se trataba de una simple aficionada.

–No, ciertamente; por esta época empezaba a hacerse ya un cierto nombre. Se hallaba ya sentada al piano cuando yo ocupé mi asiento en mi palco de orquesta.

Tocó primeramente una de mis gavotas preferidas, una de esas ligeras y graciosas melodías que parecen impregnadas de un perfume de lavanda ambarina y que recuerdan a Lulli, A Watteau y a esas bellas marquesas empolvadas, cubiertas de satén, que nerviosamente juegan con su abanico.

Al dar fin a su pieza, paseó varias veces su mirada por el lado de las damas organizadoras, y en el momento de ir a levantarse mi madre, que se hallaba sentada detrás de mí, me tocó el hombro para hacer una de esas inútiles e intempestivas observaciones con las que a menudo solemos ser impertinentes las mujeres, de modo que cuando al fin pude volverme de nuevo para aplaudir, ella había desaparecido.

–¿Y qué ocurrió?

–Déjeme recordar… Hubo luego una serie de cantos, creo.

–¿Y ella ya no actuó más?

–¡Oh sí! Volvió a mitad del concierto, y mientras saludaba antes de sentarse, sus ojos parecían buscar a alguien por entre las jardineras, fue entonces cuando nuestras miradas se encontraron por primera vez.

–¿Qué tipo de mujer era?

–Era una mujer de treinta y ocho años, de talle esbelto, cabellos cortados hasta el hombro, de un extraño castaño oscuro, matiz éste debido, como más tarde pude saber, a una ligera capa de polvo, y que contrastaba de manera singular con el negro de sus pestañas. Labios rojos con una sensual cicatriz en la parte superior de ellos, su tez tenía esa blancura mate propia de las artistas. Sus ojos, que a primera vista parecían negros, eran en realidad de un color marrón sombrío y, aunque en general parecían tranquilos, cualquier profundo observador hubiera notado en ellos a veces una espantosa fijeza, retadores, como si se hallaran capturados por alguna lejana y terrible visión, para dar de inmediato lugar a una expresión de terrible hastío.

–Pero ¿por qué esa tristeza?

–Cuando yo le hice esta misma pregunta, ella alzó una ceja respondió riendo: «¿Querida nunca has visto fantasmas?» Luego, cuando hubimos alcanzado un mayor grado de intimidad, me respondió: «¡Mi destino! ¡Qué horrible destino el mío!» Pero, reponiéndose de inmediato y frunciendo las cejas, añadió: «_Non ci pensian_» seguido de una mirada fija y escudriñadora.

–Un carácter sombrío y reconcentrado, sin duda.

–En absoluto. Sólo muy supersticiosa, como lo son todas las artistas, según yo creo.

–¿Tenía ella en su mirada algún poder magnético?

–En lo que a mí concierne, ciertamente sí. Pero sus ojos no eran lo que podrían llamarse unos ojos hipnóticos: eran mucho más soñadores que penetrantes, pero con un poder de penetración tal, no obstante, que la primera vez que nuestras miradas se encontraron, los sentí hundirse hasta el fondo de mi corazón; y aunque su expresión no era excesivamente sensual, cada vez que ella fijaba sus ojos en los míos, yo sentía hervir la sangre en mis venas.

–He oído muchas veces decir que era admirablemente hermosa.

¿Es esto cierto? No habiendo podido verla sino una vez…

–Sin ser de una belleza asombrosa, tenía un rostro muy agradable. Su manera de vestir elegante, aunque de una corrección impecable, daba muestras de una cierta excentricidad. Aquella tarde, por ejemplo, llevaba en su vestido negro una ramita de heliotropo blanco, a pesar de ser la moda entonces las camelias y las gardenias. Sus maneras eran las de una perfecta _Dama_, pero en escena, como ocurre con los extranjeros, exhibía una cierta rigidez y frialdad.

–¿Y después de haberse cruzado sus miradas?

–Se sentó y comenzó a interpretar su partitura. Yo consulté el programa. Era una rapsodia húngara, obra de uno de esos compositores desconocidos, cuyo nombre puede descoyuntarle a uno la mandíbula; el efecto, sin embargo, era fascinante. En realidad, no hay música en el mundo tan excitante como la de

los _tziganos_. Ésta, por ejemplo, partiendo de una nota menor.

–¡Oh, por favor! Puede usted evitar los tecnicismos, sabe que no soy capaz de distinguir un _mi _de un _sol_.

–No importa, si alguna vez ha escuchado usted una _tsardas_, habrá notado sin duda alguna que la música húngara, a pesar de abundar en excelentes efectos rítmicos, se aparta de nuestras reglas armónicas y choca con nuestros oídos

–Dejémonos, por favor, de florituras y sigamos con su historia.

–Se trata precisamente de un elemento importante, ya que es imposible separar a mi personaje de la música de su país; más aún: para comprenderlo, antes es preciso sentir el encanto que desprenden los cantos _tziganos_. Cualquier organización nerviosa que haya sido impresionada alguna vez por una _tsardas_, responderá siempre con voluptuosos respingos a estas notas mágicas.

Ella, en persona, representaba en belleza y carácter esta música extasiante. Al escucharla, yo me sentía hechizada; sin embargo, sería incapaz de decir si mi encantamiento provenía de la composición, de la ejecución o de la artista como tal. En aquel mismo momento, empezaron a surgir delante de mí los más extraños cuadros. Primeramente, la Alhambra en toda la magnificencia de su arquitectura morisca, maravillosa sinfonía de piedras y ladrillos, tan similar a los arabescos de estas extrañas melodías de bohemia. Poco a poco, un fuego devorador fue encendiéndose en mi pecho. Una lubricidad irresistible se iba apoderando de mí, y empezaba a sentir las mordeduras de un amor indomable y criminal.

Empezaba a abrasarme con la lujuria ardiente de las mujeres que viven en los climas tórridos; tenía sed de voluptuosidad, y hubiera querido apurar hasta la última gota aquella copa de filtro afrodisíaco.

Pero, de pronto, la visión cambió. No era ya España, sino una tierra árida y desnuda; las arenas ardientes de Egipto, entre las cuales transcurre lentamente el agua del Nilo, allí donde el emperador

Adriano, inconsolable, lloraba al amante tan ardientemente amado y para siempre jamás perdido.

Sacudida por la música embriagadora, comenzaba a comprender lo que hasta entonces me había parecido tan extraño: la pasión del poderoso monarca por el bello esclavo griego, por aquel Antinoo que murió por amor de su amo.

La sangre me afluía del corazón a la cabeza, y corría por mis venas como una colada de plomo fundido.

Nuevo cambio de decorado. Nos encontramos en las suntuosas mansiones de Sodoma y Gomorra, soberbias, graciosas, feéricas… mientras las notas de la pianista susurraban en mis oídos, con un sofoco de ardiente concupiscencia, el atronar de una cascada de besos.

Fue en este momento de mi visión cuando la artista se volvió hacia mí y me lanzó una larga y lánguida mirada, que de nuevo se cruzó con la mía. ¿Era la misma, Antinoo, o bien uno de los ángeles enviados a Lot por el Eterno? El encanto irresistible de su belleza era tal, que yo quedé fascinada, mientras la música parecía cantar en mis oídos:

_Aspira su mirada como el vino,_

_Mientras que su esplendor se funde_

_Lánguido en medio del silencio,_

_Como un acorde dentro de un acorde…_

Con esto mi deseo aumentó de intensidad, y la necesidad de satisfacerla se convirtió para mí en verdadero sufrimiento, mientras el fuego encendido en mí pasaba a ser una llama devoradora que me abrasaba; mi cuerpo entero quedó arrasado por una llamarada erótica. Sentía los labios secos, la respiración jadeante, los miembros rígidos, las venas hinchadas y, sin embargo, me mantenía tan impasible como todos los que me rodeaban. De pronto, me pareció sentir que una mano invisible se deslizaba por mis rodillas; algo en mi cuerpo fue tocado, cogido, estrechado, y una voluptuosidad indescriptible embargó de pronto todo mi ser. La mano subía y bajaba, lentamente al principio, luego cada vez más deprisa, siguiendo el ritmo del canto. El vértigo se apoderó de mi cerebro, una lava ardiente corrió de pronto por mis venas, y sentí saltar algunas gotas… mientras toda yo temblaba.

Con una nota sobreaguda, la artista dio fin a su actuación, en medio de los aplausos de la sala. Yo sola pude sentir como un tronido de relámpagos, al tiempo que en medio de una furiosa vorágine, una lluvia de rubíes y de esmeraldas empezaba a derramarse sobre las Ciudades de la llanura: ella, la pianista, se hallaba desnuda, lívido, en medio, desafiando a los rayos del Cielo y las llamas del Infierno.

De repente, en medio de mi visión insensata, la vi tomar las formas de Anubis, el dios egipcio de cabeza de chacal, para poco a poco ir transformándose en un repugnante cuadrúpedo. Semejante visión me sobresaltó y me eché a temblar, presa de la náusea, mientras ella, de manera igualmente brusca, volvía a recobrar su verdadera figura.

Incapacitada para aplaudir en tales condiciones, me dejé caer en mi asiento, muda, inmóvil, temblorosa, aniquilada, con los ojos fijos en la figura de la artista, quien, de pie en medio del escenario, respondía a las aclamaciones del público con saludos distraídos, casi desdeñosos, pareciendo buscar de tanto en tanto, con las miradas cargadas de una ardiente ternura, mis propios ojos, los míos sólo.

¿Cómo podría describirle mi alegría?

¿Era posible que entre toda aquella multitud me hubiera escogido a mí sola, que me amara?

Esta alegría pronto dejó paso a la amargura de los celos. Me preguntaba si no me habría vuelto tal vez loca.

La miré una vez más; una profunda melancolía ensombrecía su rostro, y fue en aquel momento cuando descubrí, de manera clara y distinta, algo horrible: un pequeño puñal clavado en su pecho; de la herida veía manar la sangre pecho abajo, y me eché a temblar y a gritar, hasta tal punto me parecía real mi visión. La cabeza me daba vueltas, me sentía desfallecer, y tuve que apoyarme en el respaldo de mi asiento, cubriéndome los ojos con la mano.

–¡Extraña alucinación, en efecto! ¿Cuál pudo ser su causa?

–Era más que una alucinación, como a continuación podrás juzgar. Cuando volví a levantar la cabeza, ya se había ido. Giré la cabeza y me encontré con el rostro de mi madre que, al ver mi palidez, me preguntó si estaba enferma. Yo, evadiéndome, le respondí que aquel calor me resultaba insoportable.

–Vete al vestíbulo, me dijo, y podrás tomar un vaso con agua.

–No, prefiero volverme a casa.

Después de lo ocurrido, me resultaba imposible seguir oyendo música aquella tarde. En el estado de nerviosismo en que me encontraba, cualquier sonido vulgar me hubiera llevado a la exasperación, y una melancolía briosa hubiera podido producirme un síncope.

Al levantarme, me noté tan débil, que me parecía caminar en sueños; sin apenas darme cuenta, me dejé llevar maquinalmente por la marcha de otras personas, que me condujeron hasta el vestíbulo. Éste se hallaba casi vacío. Al fondo un grupo de personas elegantes rodeaba a una mujer vestida de negro, de la que no pude ver más que la espalda. Entre el grupo, pude distinguir a Neal.

–¿El hijo del general Gold?

–El mismo.

–Me acuerdo de él. Pretendía siempre llamar la atención con su forma de vestir.

–Así es. Aquel día, por ejemplo, destacaba sobre los demás componentes del grupo, vestidos todos ellos de negro, luciendo un terno de franela blanca, con su habitual cuello a lo Byron, muy abierto, y una corbata Lavalliére roja, de enorme nudo.

– Para mostrar su hermoso cuello y su garganta.

– Sí, es un hermoso muchacho, al que siempre he intentado evitar. Tenía una peculiar manera de mirar, que acababa haciéndote sentir incómoda. Hay hombres que, al mirar a las mujeres, parecen querer desnudarlas. Neal mostraba esta indecente manera de mirar con todo el mundo. De manera instintiva yo notaba cómo sus ojos me registraban por todas partes, aumentando aún más mi timidez.

–¿Pero no tenía usted ninguna relación con él?

–Sí, habíamos estado en el mismo colegio, pero siendo yo tres años más joven que él, acudía a una clase inferior. Para ser breves, aquella tarde, al avistarlo, iniciaba ya la maniobra para retirarme, cuando en aquel mismo momento la mujer del vestido negro se dio la vuelta.

Era la pianista.

Una vez más, nuestras miradas volvieron a cruzarse, experimentando yo en aquel mismo momento una sensación extraña, una especie de fascinación que me dejó petrificada. Como hipnotizada, en lugar de abandonar el salón, y contra mi voluntad, empecé a acercarme al grupo.

La pianista, sin mostrar en ello afectación alguna, mantuvo los ojos sin apartarlos de los míos. Yo me sentí temblar de la cabeza a los pies. Parecía querer atraerme lentamente hacia ella. Y la sensación, debo confesarlo, era tan agradable que me abandoné sin resistencia.

Neal, que aún no me había visto, se giró, y al reconocerme, me dirigió, como era su costumbre, un leve saludo protector. En los ojos de la pianista brilló por un momento una chispa al acercarse al oído de Neal y decirle algo, a continuación de lo cual el hijo del general, por toda respuesta, vino hacia mí, y tomándome de la mano, dijo:

–Emma, permítame presentarle a mi amiga Regina: Regina Mills. Emma Swan.

Ruborizada, respondí al saludo. La pianista me tendió su mano sin guantes. En mi estado de nervios, yo había también retirado los míos. Puse pues mi mano desnuda en la suya… Era una mano perfecta como la de una pianista, más bien grande, firme y suave, con unos dedos largos y afilados, que oprimía a la vez con vigor y sin choque.

¿Quién no ha experimentado las diversas sensaciones que produce el contacto con una mano?

La mano es índice del temperamento. Algunas son en pleno invierno cálidas y ardientes, otras frías y hasta heladas en plena canícula. Las hay secas y apergaminadas, y otras húmedas y viscosas. Las hay carnosas, esponjosas, musculadas, delgadas, huesudas y descarnadas. La presión de unas es fuerte como un torno, la de otras, blanda como una cifra. Hay manos que son productos artificiales de nuestra civilización moderna, que presentan deformidades similares a las de los pies de las damas chinas, manos continuamente aprisionadas por los guantes durante el día, y a menudo envueltas en cataplasmas durante la noche o al recibir los cuidados de la manicura; manos tan blancas como la nieve, cuando no castas como el mismo hielo? La manecita ociosa que evita el contacto rugoso de la mano morena y manchada del obrero, a la que el duro trabajo ha transformado en callo uniforme! Hay manos discretas, y manos que palpan con toda indecencia; manos cuyo apretón hipócrita expresa las reservas de quien las estrecha; manos aterciopeladas, untuosas, clericales y lánguidas, de un lado está la palma abierta del pródigo, de otra la garra encorvada del usurero. Hay, por fin, la mano magnética, que parece tener una secreta afinidad con la propia, y cuyo solo contacto basta para quebrantar nuestro sistema nervioso y llenarnos de goce.

¿Cómo expresar mis propias sensaciones bajo la presión de la de Regina?

Su mano prendió en mí toda una hoguera, y, cosa extraña, al mismo tiempo yo experimentaba el dulce frescor del beso de una mujer.

Desde mi mano consiguió deslizarse por todo mi ser, acarició mis labios, mi garganta, mi pecho; mis nervios tremolaban cargados de deleite; este temblor descendía por mis muslos, hasta alcanzar a mi diosa madre que, sacada del sueño, levantó la cabeza. Esta mano tomaba posesión de mí toda y yo me sentía dichosa de pertenecerle.

Hubiera deseado decir a esta encantadora algo amable para agradecerle el placer que su actuación me había procurado; ¿pero qué vulgar alabanza podía servir para expresar mi admiración?

–Señores –les dijo–, temo estar privándoles de su música.

Yo hice notar que precisamente estaba a punto de marcharme.

–El concierto le aburre señorita Swan. ¿No es así?

–Muy al contrario, pero después de haberla oído, no podría soportar oír a otras artistas que no fueran Regina Mills.

Ella pareció halagada, y sonrió.

–Verdaderamente, Regina, esta vez se ha usted superado –dijo Neal –Jamás le he oído tocar con tanto brío.

–¿Sabe usted por qué?

–No, a no ser por tener la sala hasta los topes.

–¡No por Dios! Simplemente es que, mientras me hallaba al piano, pude sentir claramente que alguien me escuchaba.

–¡Oh!, «alguien» –exclamaron riendo a coro las personas elegantes.

–En una audiencia inglesa, y especialmente tratándose de un concierto de caridad, ¿cree usted realmente que hay muchas personas que escuchen, quiero decir, que escuchen de verdad, con todo su corazón y con toda su alma?

Los jóvenes galantes se ocupan de las damas, éstas se ocupan de sus maquillajes, los padres de familia que se aburren piensan en las alzas y bajas de la Bolsa, o bien cuentan las espitas de gas y calculan lo que puede costar la iluminación de la sala.

–Sin embargo, en medio de semejante multitud, siempre hay más de un oyente atento –dijo uno.

–Sin duda –replicó Regina –; por ejemplo, la joven damisela que ha ejecutado cien veces la pieza que acabo de tocar; pero sólo una

–¿cómo les diría yo?, una conocedora– sólo una entre el público es mi oyente simpática.

–¿Y qué entiende usted por oyente simpática?

–Quiero decir, alguien con quien espontáneamente parece establecerse una corriente, alguien que, al escucharme, experimenta exactamente las mismas sensaciones que yo experimento al tocar, y que tal vez comparte conmigo idénticas visiones.

–¿Cómo? ¿Es que tiene usted visiones mientras toca? –preguntó una de las personas del grupo.

–No de ordinario, pero, indefectiblemente, cada vez que me siento escuchada por una oyente simpática.

–¿Y le ocurre a menudo tener la presencia de semejante oyente?

–dije yo, picada por la envidia.

–¿A menudo? ¡Oh, no!, raramente, muy raramente, casi nunca e incluso…

–¿Incluso qué?

–Jamás como esta tarde.

–¿Y cuando no tiene usted la oyente que desea?

–Entonces toco maquinalmente, como sumida en una especie de somnolencia.

–¿Puede usted adivinar quién era esta tarde su «oyente»?

–preguntó Neal, sonriendo sardónicamente, al tiempo que me lanzaba una mirada de soslayo y acusadora.

–Sin duda, una de las numerosas bellas damas presentes en la sala

–dijo otro–. Es usted toda una conquistadora, señora.

–Sí –apoyó un tercero–, no deben precisamente faltarle las conquistas. Es bien sabido el poder que la música ejerce sobre el bello sexo.

–¿Se trata acaso de una hermosa virgen? –preguntó Neal.

Regina me miró fijamente a los ojos, sonrió y respondió:

–Tal vez.

–¿Y espera usted llegar algún día a conocer a su «oyente»?

–prosiguió Neal.

Regina hundió de nuevo su mirada en la mía y respondió:

–Quizás.

–¿Y de qué indicios se valdrá para descubrirla?

–Sus visiones deben coincidir con las mías.

–De tener yo visiones –dijo otra persona–, yo bien sé cuáles serían.

–¿Y cuáles serían? –preguntó Regina.

–Dos senos de lirio con dos pimpollos de rosa en su centro y, más abajo, dos labios húmedos semejantes a dos rosadas conchas que, al abrirse voluptuosamente, descubren un delicioso recipiente de carne coralina, entre el mohín de dos labios rodeados de un toisón de oro o de ébano.

–Basta, basta, amigo mío, que mi boca se humedece ante la visión que narra y mi lengua se abrasa por gustar del sabor de esos labios

–exclamó otro de los jóvenes del grupo, cuyo ojos chispeaban como los de un sátiro en estado príapico–. ¿Es ésta acaso su visión, Regina?

La pianista esbozó una sonrisa enigmática y una mirada retadora.

–Tal vez–volvió a decir.

–En lo que a mí se refiere –exclamó otra de las personas que aún no había hablado–, la visión que me evoca la rapsodia húngara me traslada a vastas llanuras, pobladas de campamentos bohemios con hombres tocados con sombreros redondos, amplios pantalones y chaquetillas cortas, que montan en caballos salvajes.

–O soldados tocados con chambergos y calzados con grandes botas, que danzan con muchachas de ojos negros –añadió otro.

Yo sonreía pensando cuánto difería mi visión de la suya. Regina, que me observaba, notó mi sonrisa.

–Señores y señoras –dijo–, lo suyo son simples reminiscencias de cuadros y ballets.

–¿Y la suya? –preguntó Neal. Eso mismo iba yo a preguntarle.

–Mi visión sería muy diferente, respondió.

–¿Tal vez el otro lado… el _reverso de la medalla, _o hablando francamente, la parte trasera?

–interrumpió, riendo, otro–. Dos hermosas ubres blancas como la nieve y, debajo de ellas, en un profundo valle, un pozo, un pequeño agujero de sombríos bordes, o rodeado tal vez de un nimbo castaño…

–Veamos ahora las suyas –insistió Neal.

–Las mías son vagas e indistintas –respondió Regina– y se borran rápidamente que apenas puedo acordarme de ellas.

–Pero son espléndidas, ¿no es así?

–Y horribles también.

–Como el cuerpo divino de Antinoo visto a la luz argentada de una luna de ópalo, que flota sobre las lívidas aguas del Nilo –intervine yo.

Las personas del grupo, asombradas, me miraron.

Neal reía maliciosamente.

–Señorita Swan es poeta o pintora –dijo Regina, examinándome con los ojos entreabiertos.

Y luego una pausa:

–Emma tiene razón al hostigarme, pero no hay que tomar en serio mis palabras de visionaria; siempre hay un grano de locura en el cerebro de toda artista.

Y disparando sobre mí el sombrío dardo de sus pupilas cargadas de tristeza, continuó:

–Cuando usted me haya conocido mejor, verá que hay en mí mucho más de loca que de artista.

Y sacando, después de decir esto, un fino pañuelo de lino impregnado de un perfume embriagador, enjugó las gotas de sudor que le perlaban la frente.

–Y ahora –añadió– que mis tonterías no les entretengan un minuto más, o las damas patrocinadoras acabarán por enfadarse y no me agrada disgustar a las damas. Por otro lado, mis colegas podrían decir que los retengo aquí por envidia hacia ellos; ya que nadie más propenso a los celos que los aficionados, ya sean actores, cantantes o instrumentistas; así pues, ¡hasta la vista!

Y con un saludo aún más profundo que el que había dirigido al público, se preparaba ya a salir, cuando se detuvo de repente:

–Pero usted, señorita Emma Swan, había dicho antes que no tenía intención de permanecer. ¿Puedo, por tanto, solicitar el placer de su compañía?

–Con todo gusto –respondí yo apresuradamente.

Nueva sonrisa irónica de Neal. ¿Por qué?, me pregunté yo. Luego, tarareó un pareado de _Madame Angot_, opereta entonces en boga, del que este trozo, dirigido a mí, pudo llegar a mis oídos:

_Y se dice que ella es la favorita…_

Regina, que había oído el verso tan bien como yo, levanto una ceja.

–Hay un coche esperándome –dijo ella, pasando su brazo en torno al mío–; sin embargo, si usted prefiere caminar…

–Con mucho… hacía un calor sofocante dentro de la sala.

–Asfixiante, en efecto –repitió ella, pasándose la mano por el cabello y pensando evidentemente en otra cosa.

Y luego, de golpe, como asaltada por una idea repentina:

–¿Señorita Swan es supersticiosa?

–¿Supersticiosa?

– Exclamé yo, sorprendida por lo imprevisto de la pregunta–. Sí, un poco.

–Yo lo soy en exceso. Es parte de mi naturaleza, en la que domina el elemento bohemio. Se dice que las gentes bien educadas no son supersticiosas. Pero, en primer lugar, yo recibí una educación detestable; y luego, creo que si de verdad conociéramos los misterios de la naturaleza, probablemente podríamos explicar las extrañas coincidencias que constantemente se nos ofrecen. Pero no sabemos nada.

Y deteniéndose, de pronto, bruscamente:

–¿Cree en la transmisión del pensamiento, de los sentimientos, de las sensaciones?

–A decir verdad, jamás me he parado a pensar en esas cosas…

–Es preciso creer en ello –añadió ella imperativamente–. Así, por ejemplo, esta tarde, ambas hemos tenido la misma alucinación y en el mismo momento. Va usted a darse cuenta: lo primero que la asaltó fue una visión de la Alhambra chispeando bajo los rayos del sol. ¿No es así?

–Sí, así es –dije yo estupefacta.

–Y en ese momento, usted experimentaba el sentimiento de un amor ardiente que le sacudía el cuerpo y el alma. ¿Es así o no es así señorita Swan? Y luego vino Egipto, y con él Antinoo y Adriano. Usted era la emperadora y yo era la esclava.

Y añadió plácidamente, hablando casi para sí misma.

–¿Quién sabe? Tal vez un día tenga que morir yo por usted, como Antinoo murió por su amo– y sus facciones adoptaron la expresión dulce y resignada que puede contemplarse en las estatuas clásicas de los semidioses.

Mi estupor iba en aumento.

–¡Oh piensa que estoy loca! –Prosiguió– pero no lo estoy, no hago más que describir los hechos.

Usted no se siente encarnando la personalidad de Adriano, porque no tiene aún el hábito de este tipo de visiones; pero todo se le aclarará un día; en lo que a mí concierne, debo decirle que la sangre asiática corre por mis venas y…

No llegó a acabar la frase. Caminamos un rato en silencio, y luego de un rato, Regina continuó:

–¿No notaba usted que yo me giraba de su lado, mientras ejecutaba la gavota? Acababa de sentir entonces su presencia, y la buscaba con los ojos sin poder descubrirla. ¿Se acuerda?

–En efecto, sus miradas se volvían hacia mi lado.

–Y usted estaba celosa.

–Sí, murmuré.

Por toda respuesta, apretó mi brazo contra sí, y tras una breve pausa, añadió, precipitadamente y en voz baja:

–Es preciso señorita Swan que sepa que no hay hombre en el mundo que consiga llamar mi atención. Y que jamás podré amar a un hombre.

Mi corazón latía violentamente; y sentía como un nudo en la garganta.

«¿Por qué me cuenta esto?», me pregunté.

–¿No llegó usted a respirar una especie de perfume?

–¿Un perfume? ¿Cuándo?

–Mientras yo tocaba la gavota. ¿Será usted capaz de haberlo olvidado?

–Espero, por Dios que tiene Regina razón, sí: ¿qué perfume era aquél? ¡Ah sí!, lavanda ambarina.

–Sí, eso mismo. Un olor que a usted no le agrada y que yo detesto.

¿Cuál es su olor favorito?

–El de heliotropo blanco y el de la manzanas –dije yo.

Sin responderme, sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo de su vestido y me lo dio a oler.

–Nuestros gustos, como puede ver, son exactamente los mismos.

Y, al decir esto, me envolvió con una mirada tan llena de pasión, tal voluptuosa, que el ardor carnal que de ella exhalaba me hizo casi desfallecer.

–Ya ve señorita Swan, siempre llevo conmigo un ramillete de heliotropo blanco y un pañuelo con aroma de manzanas; permítame que se los ofrezca; su perfume me traerá de nuevo a su recuerdo, esta noche, y tal vez aparezca entonces en sus sueños.

Arrancando las flores de su vestido, las colocó en mi mano, mientras con su brazo derecho me enlazaba el talle, apretándome contra su pecho durante unos segundos, que a mí me parecieron una eternidad.

Su rostro se acercó al mío hasta sentir cómo su respiración jadeante bañaba toda mi boca. Nuestras piernas se tocaron en ese momento, y sentí entonces la presencia de su sexo nervioso que se apretaba contra mis muslos.

Mi emoción era tal que apenas podía tenerme en pie; por un momento creí que iba a besarme, mientras con el borde de sus labios cosquilleaba mi boca, produciéndome una deliciosa sensación. Sus ojos, al tiempo de esto, se hundían en los míos con una fascinación diabólica.

El fuego de su mirada atravesaba mi pecho, resbalando por el hacia abajo. Mi sangre estaba en plena ebullición y sentí que, a su vez, mi sexo empezaba a agitarse de tal forma que sentía como se empapaba de fluido vital.

Pero estos fluidos, lejos de aplacarme, fueron como las gotas de algún ácido cáustico, y produjeron en mí una fuerte e insoportable irritación.

Me sentía como atada a un potro del tormento; tenía la cabeza hecha un infierno, y el fuego recorriendo todo mi cuerpo.

«¿Sufre ella tanto como yo? », me pregunté.

En ese momento, su brazo, separándose de mi cintura, cayó inerte a lo largo de su cuerpo.

Echó el cuerpo hacia atrás, vaciló como recorrida por una fuerte descarga eléctrica, y creí que iba a llegar a desmayarse; se enjugó a continuación el abundante sudor de la frente y exhaló un profundo suspiro.

El color se le había ido, y su cara mostraba una palidez mortal.

–¿Señorita Swan me cree loca? –dijo.

Y sin esperar respuesta, continuó:

–¿Quién es la sana de espíritu y quién la loca en nuestro mundo?

¿Quién es la viciosa y quién la virtuosa? ¿Lo sabe? Yo no.

Hizo una pausa. Una pesada y larga pausa. Había entrecruzado sus dedos con los míos y caminábamos así sin decir una palabra. Mis venas palpitaban aún con violencia y mis nervios estaban tensos, con mi sexo a punto de rebosar. El placer seguía vivo allí abajo. Sentía un dolor agudo alrededor de mi clítoris, mientras un desfallecimiento general atenazaba el resto de mi cuerpo; y sin embargo, a pesar del dolor y el abatimiento, experimentaba un placer indecible al caminar así a su lado, con mis dedos enlazados con los suyos, y su cabeza recostada en mi hombro.

–¿Señorita Swan cuándo sintió por primera vez mi mirada clavada en la suya? –me preguntó ella en voz baja.

–Cuando salió por segunda vez.

–Así es. Nuestros ojos se encontraron y se estableció entre nosotras una corriente parecida a la de la chispa que recorre el hilo eléctrico.

–Sí, una corriente ininterrumpida.

–Jamás he conocido a una mujer cuyos sentimientos coincidan con los míos de tal modo. Dígame:

¿Cree que otra mujer podría sentir lo mismo con igual intensidad?

Yo incliné la cabeza, sin poder responder. Y ella me tomó de las manos.

–Entonces, ¿seremos amigas?

–Sí –respondí yo, tímidamente.

–Sí, grandes amigas, amigas del alma, como suele decirse.

– Sí.

Ella me apretó de nuevo contra su pecho y murmuró a mi oído unas palabras dichas en una lengua desconocida, tan baja y musical, que parecía un canto del cielo.

–¿Sabe usted lo que esto significa?

–No.

–«Oh, amiga mía, por ti mi corazón suspira.»


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes aquí citados pertenecen única y exclusivamente a Once Upon A Time.**

**La Pianista es la adaptación de Teleny o El Reverso De La Medalla de Oscar Wilde, es literatura enteramente erótica y homosexual, Me he tomado la tarea de adaptarlo y agregar un poco más a la historia, después de pensarlo un poco gracias al comentario de una amiga "The Little Phoenix" Por cierto super recomendados sus fics! Son geniales! Gracias a Laura-Al y Melissa Swan e infinitas gracias para…(suspenso)…taratataaaaaaa… jajaja muchas gracias para Akton30. **

**Bueno sin dar más vueltas espero que les guste y que se enamoren por completo de esta historia tan tormentosa.**

**Cualquier duda, queja o recomendación me la envían, estoy dispuesta a resolver absolutamente todas sus inquietudes. Gracias**

* * *

**Capítulo II**

Pasé la noche en un estado de afiebrada excitación, agitándome sin cesar en la cama, e incapaz de conciliar el sueño; y, cuando al fin pude dormirme, me vi asaltada de sueños lascivos.

En uno de ellos aparecía Regina, como mi propia hermana. Y, sin embargo, yo no tengo hermanas. En dicho sueño, yo, al igual que Amón, el hijo de David, me hallaba enamorada de mi propia hermana, y tan vergonzoso era mi amor, que caí enferma, reconociendo el carácter repugnante de mi pasión.

Cada noche luchaba con todas mis fuerzas contra esta pasión, hasta que una noche, devorada por la lujuria, e incapaz de resistir ya más, entré en su habitación.

Bajo la luz rosada del crepúsculo, la vi tendida en su lecho. Su carne fina y blanca me hizo temblar de concupiscencia. Hubiera querido ser una bestia de presa, para arrojarme sobre ella y devorar su carne.

Su cabello negro se esparcía por encima de la almohada. Su camisa de lino, que apenas bastaba para cubrir su desnudez, realzada el encanto de lo que dejaba ver. Los lazos que la sujetaban por los hombros estaban desatados, y mis ojos ávidos recorrían con lujuria sus rígidos pechos.

Sus senos de mujer madura, firmes y salientes como dos montículos, no eran más grandes que una copan de champán, y, como dice el poeta Symonds:

«Parecían dos capullos de rosa rodeados de una corona de lirios.»

Su brazo derecho servía de apoyo a su cabeza, dejando al descubierto en su arqueamiento, lo suave de su axila.

Se hallaba tendida en una postura tan excitante como la que suele exhibir Dánae en los cuadros, al ser desflorada por Júpiter inundado en lluvia de oro.

Las rodillas levantas, los muslos generosamente abiertos. Y, aunque profundamente dormida, como la leve respiración de su pecho dejaba traslucir, su carne parecía totalmente recorrida por un deseo amoroso, mientras sus labios carnosos entreabiertos con esa sensual cicatriz parecían ofrecerse al beso.

De puntillas, fui acercándome lentamente a ella, con precaución, y me deslicé entre sus torneadas piernas. Mi corazón latía hasta romperme el pecho de la emoción, y yo ardía de pasión, contemplando aquel objeto que me enloquecía los sentidos. Según iba avanzando sobre ella, apoyada en mis codos y rodillas, un fuerte olor de heliotropo blanco inundó mi cerebro, hasta casi asfixiarme.

Temblando de emoción, y con los ojos abiertos de par en par, hundí mi mirada entre sus piernas. Al principio no vi más que su hermoso sexo, la abertura del pozo del amor. Yo levanté suavemente su camisón, y separé los dos labios, que por sí mismos se abrieron al contacto de mis dedos como para facilitar la entrada.

Yo clavé mis ojos en aquella carne amiga, en aquella carne rosada similar a la pulpa madura y azucarada de un fruto suculento; y vi entonces, anidado en medio de dos labios de color carmín, un pequeño capullo, una pequeña flor viva de carne y sangre.

Sin duda, al posar mis dedos entre los labios, lo había acariciado inconscientemente, mientras lo contemplaba, y ahora se agitaba como dotado de vida, levantándose tenso hacia mí. A la vista de esto, un deseo loco me embargó de gustarlo, de acariciarlo con mi boca; e incapaz de resistir, me incliné sobre el, cubriéndolo con mi lengua, paseándola en torno suyo, hundiéndola en medio de los labios, recorriendo todos sus recovecos, penetrando en sus más íntimos repliegues, mientras ella, encantada sin duda por este juego, me ayudaba en mi labor con sus hermosos muslos, con un ardor tal que, al cabo de pocos minutos, la pequeña flor abrió sus pétalos y esparció su rocío de almíbar, que mi lengua devoró golosa.

Al tiempo que esto ocurría, no dejaba ella de suspirar y gritar, sonámbula de placer.

Sobreexcitada como estaba, no le di tiempo de volver en sí, y moviendo de nuevo mi mano, le introduje tres dedos en su abertura.

La hendidura era muy estrecha, pero los labios estaban húmedos; yo empujé con todas mis fuerzas.

Ella me secundaba valerosamente en mi obra destructora, abriendo todo lo que podía las piernas, pegándose contra mí, esforzándose por engullir la columna entera, gritando a un tiempo de placer y de dolor.

Yo me hundí una y otra vez, pujando y ahondando cada vez más a cada nuevo embate, hasta que, habiendo superado todas las barreras, alcancé las profundidades últimas de la vagina, donde me parecía como si numerosos pequeños labios se dedicaran a cosquillear y succionar la punta de mis dedos.

¡Placer celeste! ¡Divino éxtasis! Me sentía flotando entre el cielo y la tierra y rugía y aullaba de placer.

Al oír un ruido en la habitación, empecé a retirar lentamente mis dedos del orificio estrecho donde se hallaban encajados. Una luz más brillante que la de la víspera se encendió de repente, y una mano me tocó la espalda, al tiempo que pronunciaba mi nombre.

Imagine usted mi vergüenza y mi confusión, mi profundo horror. Era la voz de mi madre Mary Margaret, ¡y yo me hallaba sobre mi hermana!

–Emma –me dijo–, ¿qué te pasa? ¿Estás enferma?

En este preciso instante me desperté, llena de consternación y temblando de miedo, preguntándome dónde estaba y si en realidad había poseído a mí hermana.

Y ciertamente parecía que sí. Las últimas gotas de fluido corrían aún por mi entrepierna del placer tan exquisito que había sentido.

Y al pie de mi cama se hallaba mi madre, en carne y hueso. ¡No estaba, pues, soñando!

¿Pero dónde está mi hermana, mi hermana o la muchacha de la que había gozado? Y esa vagina excitada que había tenido en mi mano, ¿era la mía o la de Regina?

No, yo estaba sola en mi cama.

¿Qué quería, pues, mi madre?

¿Y cómo se encontraba en mi habitación aquel horrible faldero que, sentado sobre el respaldo de un sillón, me miraba fijamente?

Finalmente, pude recobrar el sentido. Y vi entonces que el caniche no era otra cosa que mi blusa blanca, que antes de acostarme había arrojado sobre una silla.

Viéndome totalmente despierta, mi madre me explicó que, oyéndome gemir y gritar, había venido a ver si me encontraba enferma.

Yo me apresuré a asegurarle que me encontraba perfectamente, y que simplemente había sido víctima de una pesadilla. Ella posó su fresca mano sobre mi frente enfebrecida y el contacto de esta mano suave refrescó mi cerebro, disminuyendo mi fiebre.

Cuando estuve más calmada, me hizo beber un vaso de agua azucarada, rociada de esencia de azahar, y volví a dormirme, despertándome de tanto en tanto, para encontrar siempre ante mí la figura de la pianista.

Al día siguiente, su nombre resonaba aún en mis oídos, sin que mis pensamientos dejaran de volar a ella, ni mis labios de pronunciar su nombre. La veía con los ojos del alma, de pie en el proscenio, saludando al público y lanzando sobre mí sus miradas de fuego.

Me quedé durante unos momentos aún arrebujada en la cama, contemplando con parsimonia aquella visión vaporosa e indistinta, intentando reconstruir los rasgos perfectos de su rostro, que se confundían en mi recuerdo con los de algunas de las más hermosas estatuas de la mitología griega.

Al analizar mis impresiones, tenía conciencia de una sensación nueva, de un vago malestar entreverado de inquietud. Sentía dentro de mí un cierto vacío, sin poder comprender si dicho vacío se hallaba alojado en mi corazón o en mi cabeza. Nada había perdido, y sin embargo me sentía sola, abandonada.

¿Qué digo?, despojada. Intenté explicarme a mí misma mi estado lastimero, y todo lo que pude descubrir es que tales sensaciones se asemejaban a las de las personas que añoran su país, o desean violentamente volver a ver a la madre lejana, con la diferencia de que el exiliado sabe lo que le falta, y yo difícilmente hubiera podido definirlo; era algo indeterminado, como el «Sehnsucht» de que tanto hablan los alemanes, y que tan poco experimentan.

La imagen de Mills seguía persiguiéndome, y el nombre de Regina invadía sin cesar mis labios. Lo repetía docenas de veces. ¡Qué nombre tan dulce! Al simple sonar, mi corazón latía fuertemente y mi sangre empezaba a hervir, a fluir con viveza.

Me levanté sin prisas. Me vestí con descuido. Eché una mirada al espejo, y en vez de verme a mí misma, vi a Regina; y detrás de mí, nuestras sombras aparecían unidas, tal como yo las había visto la noche anterior sobre la acera.

El sirviente que llamaba a la puerta me devolvió a la realidad. Me miré en el espejo y me vi asquerosa. Por vez primera en mi vida deseaba tener un hermoso rostro, o mejor, un rostro fascinantemente bello.

El sirviente me informó que mi madre me esperaba en el comedor, y que le había enviado a informarse si aún me hallaba indispuesta.

El nombre de mi madre volvió a traerme a la memoria el sueño y, por primera vez, sentí ganas de no verla.

Sin embargo, aún me hallaba en buenos términos con ella, y cualesquiera que sean las faltas que haya podido cometer, he de reconocer que nadie me quería tanto como ella. Y, cualesquiera que sean los chismes que sobre su ligereza corren, sobre su amor al placer, nunca me descuidó ni un solo instante.

Si su vida no estaba conforme con lo que suelen llamar los «principios morales», o , por mejor decir, la hipocresía cristiana, la culpa era de mi padre, y no de ella, como quizás le explicaré en otro momento.

Cuando hube entrado en el comedor, mi madre, asustada por la alteración que mis rasgos revelaban, me preguntó si sufría.

–Un poco de fiebre sólo –respondí–. Tal vez la música de ayer me enervó un poco…

Nuestra conversación comenzó a girar entonces sobre el concierto y aunque estaba ansiosa por preguntar a mi madre acerca de Regina, no pude atreverme a pronunciar el nombre que bailaba en mis labios, poniendo buen cuidado en que no se me escapara.

Fue mi misma madre quien empezó a hablar de ella, alabando primeramente su arte, y luego su belleza.

–¿Acaso la encuentras bella? –le pregunté yo bruscamente.

–Ciertamente respondió ella, –asombrada–. ¿Es que hay alguien que opine lo contrario?

Todas la mujeres la consideran una Diosa; pero hay hombres que no aprecian nuestras opiniones sobre nuestro mismo sexo, tanto que encuentran la mayoría de las veces insípidas a las que nosotras más admiramos. En cualquier caso, lo que no cabe duda es que triunfará como artista, pues todas las damas acaban enamorándose de ella.

Al escuchar estas últimas palabras, intenté mantener la calma, pero, a pesar de mis esfuerzos, me fue difícil no hacer una extraña mueca con mi cara.

Mi madre, al observar mi fruncimiento de cara, añadió, sonriendo:

–¡Vamos! Emma, eres tan vanidosa como algunas damas que no pueden soportar que se alabe a otra mujer, sin imaginar que se les roba algo que les era debido.

–Todas la mujeres son muy libres de enamorarse de ella, si tal cosa les parece –respondí yo vejada–; tú sabes muy bien que jamás me he enorgullecido de mi hermosa cara, como tampoco me he vanagloriado jamás de mis conquistas.

–Así es. Pero hoy te pareces tanto a la perra del hortelano, que se enoja por lo que nada le importa.

¿Qué puede importarte que las mujeres se enamoren o no de ella, sobre todo si tal cosa le ayuda en su carrera?

–¿No puede, pues, acaso una artista no debe alcanzar el éxito por sus propios méritos?

–A veces sí, pero son más bien pocas, y sólo gracias a una perseverancia sobrehumana, de la que generalmente carecen los artistas. En cuanto a Regina…

Mary Margaret no llegó a concluir la frase, pero la expresión de su rostro y sobre todo su sonrisa de incredulidad revelaron claramente sus pensamientos.

–¿Y tú crees que esa mujer es un ser lo suficientemente degradada como para dejarse mantener por otras mujeres?… Como una simple…

–Mantener no es la palabra exacta, o al menos no se encararía la cosa de esa manera. Es muy fácil dejarse ayudar por otros medios que no sean el dinero; en todo caso, los del piano serían sus ingresos confesados.

–Como lo son las tablas para la mayor parte de las bailarinas de ballet. ¡Verdaderamente no me gustaría ser artista!

–¡Oh!, las artistas son las únicas mujeres que deben su éxito a una amante, o a un esposo. Léete _Bel Ami _y verás cuántas de entre las que han triunfado, incluidas las más célebres, deben su enaltecimiento…

–¿A una mujer?

–Exactamente. Ahí está la vieja expresión: «Cherchez la femme» "Busca a la mujer"

–¡Entonces el mundo es asqueroso!

–Pero como tenemos que seguir viviendo en él, es preciso tomar partido, sacar de él el mejor provecho, y no tomarse las cosas de manera trágica como tú te las tomas.

–Como quiera que sea, Regina toca bien. Jamás he escuchado a nadie tocar como ella lo hizo ayer.

–Sí, estoy de acuerdo en que realizó una ejecución brillante, por no decir sensacional; pero también hay que admitir que tu estado ayer no era muy bueno, y sin duda la música produjo en tus nervios un efecto inhabitual.

–¡Oh! ¿Piensas que un espíritu maligno me poseía y que una hábil ejecutante como aquella de quien hablamos era la única que podía calmarme los nervios?

Mi madre sonrió.

–Todas, en todos los tiempos, nos parecemos a Saúl; quiero decir que a todas nos acosa por igual el Espíritu Maligno.

La frente de mi madre Mary Margaret, al decir esto, se ensombreció; calló por un instante; y amargos recuerdos debieron llenar de pronto su memoria, porque añadió:

–Y Saúl es ciertamente digno de llanto.

Yo no le respondí. Me preguntaba de qué modo había ganado David la voluntad de Saúl.

¿Era tal vez a causa de sus cabellos rojos, de su noble porte y de su hermosa cara? Tal vez por esto mismo, tan pronto Jonatán lo vio, «el alma de Jonatán se fundió con la de David, y Jonatán lo amó como a su propia alma».

¿Acaso el alma de Regina se había fundido con la mía? ¿Debía yo amarla y después odiarla, como había hecho Saúl?

Me despreciaba a mí misma y a mi locura, y sentía crecer en mí la animosidad contra aquella artista que me había hechizado. Por encima de todo aborrecía yo a los hombres, verdadera maldición del mundo.

Mi madre me arrancó de mis negros pensamientos.

–No debes ir hoy a tu despacho, si no te sientes bien –me dijo, tras un momento de silencio.

Sin duda sabe usted que mi padre me había dejado en herencia un lucrativo negocio y un excelente director de toda la confianza que, durante años, fue el alma de la casa. Tenía yo entonces veintidós años y todo mi trabajo en el negocio consistía en embolsarme la parte del león en los beneficios. Sin embargo, debo decir que nunca fui perezosa, sino que, por el contrario, era más seria en el trabajo de lo que mis pocos años podían hacer esperar.

Me fui, pues, al despacho como de costumbre, pero me fue imposible dedicar mi atención a ocupación alguna.

La imagen de Regina se mezclaba con cada una de las cosas que intentaba hacer, embrollándolo todo.

Las palabras de mi madre retumbaban sin cesar en mi memoria:

«Todas las mujeres estaba enamoradas de ella, y su amor le era necesario».

Intentaba borrarla de mi pensamiento. «Querer es poder», me decía, «así que lograré borrar de mí esta maldita y embrutecedora obsesión». Pero cuanto más intentaba olvidarme de ella, más volvía su imagen a mi pensamiento.

¿No se ha sentido usted a veces obsesionada por los fragmentos de una canción que no consigue recomponer entera?

Donde quiera que uno va, los fragmentos resurgen de repente, llenando por completo la cabeza. Resulta imposible desembarazarse de ellos. Le impiden a uno dormir, y cuando se consigue al fin conciliar el sueño, las notas resuenan de nuevo en su interior; al despertarse de nuevo, las notas son el primer sonido que le asalta. Así me ocurría a mí con Regina; su figura me perseguía; su voz dulce y baja me repetía constantemente en aquella lengua desconocida:

«¡Oh, amiga mía! ¡Mi corazón por ti suspira!».

Su imagen no se apartaba de mis ojos, y podía sentir aún el dulce contacto de su mano sobre la mía, el aliento perfumado de sus labios. Y, en mi impaciente deseo, yo extendía el brazo para abrazarla, para apretarla contra mi pecho; la alucinación se hacía tan real que llegaba a sentir su cuerpo contra el mío.

Un fuerte placer tensaba todos mis nervios y mi entrepierna, pero

¿Antes de conocer a Regina se había enamorado alguna vez?

–Jamás.

–Sí que es extraño.

–¿Extraño? ¿Por qué?

–¡A los veintidós años… !

–En esto puede ver usted que me hallaba destinada a amar a las mujeres y no a los hombres, y sin darme cuenta, había estado luchando hasta entonces contra las inclinaciones de mi naturaleza.

En diversas ocasiones, bien es verdad, creía haberme enamorado, pero sólo cuando conocí a Regina comprendí lo que era el verdadero amor.

Como todas las jóvenes de mi edad, me había creído obligada a mantener una amante, a la que había hecho todo lo posible por convencer de que estaba profundamente enamorada de ella.

Habiendo encontrado por causalidad una muchacha de ojos risueños, una modista parisiense empleada en un almacén de Bond Street, decidí que ella debería ser para mí mi Dulcinea; me puse a seguirla cada vez que la veía, y a pensar en ella, cuando no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

–¿Y cómo terminó la aventura?

–De la manera más ridícula. Fue, creo, uno o dos años antes de abandonar el colegio, durante las vacaciones de verano; por primera vez hacía un viaje sola, para ir a encontrarme con mi madre en

Eastbourne.

Tímida como soy, me sentía nerviosa ante la idea de tener que introducirme entre la muchedumbre, abrirme paso a codazos hasta conseguir mi billete, y cuidarme de no tomar un tren equivocado.

Por una feliz casualidad vine a encontrarme sentada justo enfrente de la jovencita de quien me creía enamorada, quien, en compañía de su madre, se dirigía al mismo lugar que yo. Animada por tan inesperado azar, me atreví a dirigirle unas palabras en su lengua materna.

Desgraciadamente, sin darme cuenta, me había introducido en un comportamiento reservado «sólo para damas», donde se encontraba ya sentado el más perfecto espécimen de solterona inglesa que en el mundo haya visto, envuelta en un impermeable o guardapolvos.

Es fácil encontrarse con criaturas de este tipo en el Continente, y un poco también por todas partes, salvo, tal vez, en Inglaterra; esto me ha hecho siempre pensar que Inglaterra las fabrican especialmente para la exportación. Como quiera que sea, no bien me hube yo sentado, cuando en un tono desagradable y con un horrible francés, me vi recriminada de este modo:

–_Monsieur, cette compartiment il était reserved pour dames soules. __"Este compartimento está reservado solo para damas"_

Quería decir «_seules_», pero confundida por su intemperancia, me vi llevada a repetir su error, tomándolo al pie de la letra.

–_Dames soules! _–repetí aterrorizada, mirando en torno mío.

Mis vecinas se echaron a reír.

–La señora dice que este compartimiento está reservado para damas solamente –me hizo observar la madre de mi adorada–, y naturalmente, se espera que ninguna señorita venga por aquí a fumar.

–¡Oh!, si es por eso, dejaré ciertamente de fumar.

–_Non, non! _–protestó la madura señorita, absolutamente enojada–, _vous exit, sortez, ou moi crier! "Salga, salga o le grito"_

Y sacando la cabeza por la puerta del compartimiento, se puso a gritar, esta vez en buen inglés:

–Revisor, por favor, haga salir a esta joven…

El revisor acudió apresuradamente, y no solamente me ordenó salir, sino que me arrojó ignominiosamente fuera, como si de otro coronel Baker se tratara.

Me trasladé, pues, al compartimiento vecino, pero me sentía tan avergonzada, tan mortificada, que mi vientre, que siempre ha sido muy sensible, se sintió de pronto trastornando. Tan pronto el tren se puso en marcha me sentí presa primero de un malestar general, y luego de un dolor agudo, pronto transformado en una necesidad tan apremiante, que yo no me atrevía a hacer un solo movimiento por temor a las consecuencias.

En la primera parada de algunos minutos me precipité fuera del vagón, pero no encontré empleado alguno que pudiera indicarme un lugar donde liberar mi carga. Empezaba a preguntarme qué hacer cuando el tren empezó a ponerse en marcha.

El único ocupante de mi compartimiento era un anciano que, tras haberme dicho que me pusiera cómoda, se durmió y roncaba como un toro. Me encontraba, pues, como si estuviera sola.

Empecé a fabricar planes para descargar mis intestinos, que estaban en plena revolución, y el único de todos ellos que parecía factible no podía ser puesto en práctica, porque mi adorada, que estaba en el compartimiento contiguo, no dejaba de sacar la nariz por la ventanilla, e imagínese qué cuadro si en lugar de ver aparecer por la ventana de mi compartimiento mi cara, hubiera visto mi trasero al pleno.

Me disponía a utilizar mi sombrero, para reemplazar a lo que los italianos llaman la comodina, cuando el tren se detuvo de nuevo. Había seis minutos de parada. Ahora o nunca, me dije y salté al andén.

Se trataba de una estación en pleno campo, una estación de cruce, y todo el mundo bajó a tierra.

El revisor gritaba: «Viajeros para Eastbourne, hagan el favor de subir al tren».

–¿Dónde están los servicios? –le pregunté.

Él quiso empujarme de nuevo al tren, pero me escabullí y le pregunté a otro.

–Por allí –me dijo, mostrándome el retrete–; pero dese usted prisa.

Me puse a correr y me precipité en el interior de la letrina sin mirar en dónde entraba y empujando violentamente la puerta.

Oí primero un gruñido de satisfacción y alivio, seguido de un ruido de salpicadura y caída de agua, luego un grito, ¡y vi a mi solterona sentada en la taza!

La locomotora pitó, la campana sonó, el jefe de la estación tocó su trompetilla, y el tren echó a andar.

Yo eché a correr, a mi vez, sin temor a las consecuencias, sujetándome el pantalón desabrochado, y perseguida por las imprecaciones de la arpía, como un pez desgraciado que huyera de los picotazos de una vieja gallina. Todos los viajeros, asomados a las portezuelas, se reían de mis desaventuras.

Algunos días después, volví a encontrar a la muchacha acompañada de su madre. Tan pronto me divisó, sus ojos risueños adoptaron una expresión burlona. No me atrevía a mirarla, y menos a seguirla.

Había en la pensión donde yo me alojaba con mis padres otros jóvenes, con los que ella pronto estableció relaciones, pues resultaba amable y simpática a todo el mundo. Yo, en cambio, me mantenía apartada, seguro de que mis desventuras no sólo eran conocidas de todos, sino que eran incluso objeto de conversación.

Un día por la tarde, y mientras me hallaba sentada en el amplio jardín trasero de la pensión, escondida tras unos macizos de flores, recordando mis desventuras, vi de pronto a Rub's –su nombre era Ruby – paseándose con otras muchachas por la alameda vecina.

Al poco, alejándose de sus amigas, se detuvo con la espalda vuelta, y empezó a subirse las faldas, mostrando una hermosa pierna, enfundada en una media de seda negra. El cordón que le sujetaba las medias al corsé se había desatado y ella intentaba colocarlo de nuevo, creyéndose sin testigos.

Con sólo estirarme un poco, hubiera podido clavar mi mirada entre sus piernas y ver lo que ha hendidura de sus bragas dejaba entrever, pero no llegó a ocurrírseme. La verdad es que Rub's no me atraía más que cualquier otra mujer. Lo único que quería era encontrar una ocasión para encontrarme a solas con ella, y saludarla sin que las demás muchachas se rieran de mí. Salí pues de mi escondite, y avancé tranquilamente por la alameda.

Al torcer la esquina, una visión inesperada me saltó a los ojos. El objeto de mi admiración sentimental se encontraba agachada sobre la arenilla de la alameda, con las piernas abiertas y la falda cuidadosamente recogida.

Pude divisar un trozo de carne rosada y un torrente de líquido amarillo que corría sobre la arena, dejando un rastro de espuma, al tiempo que, para saludar mi presencia, de las partes traseras atronaba un sonoro cañonazo, igualmente despedido por la bella.

–¡Divino encuentro! ¿Y qué hizo usted Emma, entonces?

–¿Ignora usted que, como dice el _Libro de Oraciones,_

«Siempre hacemos lo que no debiéramos hacer, y dejamos de hacer lo que debiéramos» ?

Pues bien, en lugar de esfumarme, escondiéndome detrás de un seto, para ver sin ser vista el lugar de donde el arroyo fluía, permanecí estúpidamente paralizada, muda, confusa.

Sólo cuando ella levantó los ojos pude recobrar mi uso de palabra.

–¡Oh, perdón, señorita Ruby! No sabía que estuviese usted ahí… es decir, que…

–Tonta, imbécil, estúpida, bestia, animal –vociferó ella con una liberalidad típicamente francesa, y levantándose roja como un tomate.

Fue a darme la espalda ella, y toparse de frente con la solterona inglesa, que justamente en aquel momento aparecía por el otro extremo de la alameda, y que la saludó con un «¡oh!» prolongado, sonoro como una nota de trompeta.

Y así terminó el único amor que jamás haya experimentado por una mujer que no sea Regina Mills.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hola chicas muchas gracias por sus reviews y me encanta que les guste! =) Bueno les digo que la historia en estos primeros capítulos es un poco tediosa porque Emma cuenta primero la historia de lo que le hizo Regina y luego la suya desquitándose, pero prometo que los próximos capítulos vienen llenos de mas Swan Queen *cejas-cejas* Discúlpenme si sufren mucho jajaja pero después sera recompensado. **

**Aprovecho también para decirles que tratare de publicar todo el fic esta semana puesto que trabajo y no creo tener mucho tiempo la próxima para hacerlo.**

**silviasi22 gracias pr el RW y espero que te super enganches con los próximos capítulos, no siendo mas, disfruten de la continuación de esta historia, sufran y disfruten conmigo. **

**Su servidora Rebeca Bloomwood! *se quita el sombrero***

* * *

**Capítulo III**

Así pues, ¿antes de Regina no había usted amado a nadie?

–Jamás, y es porque, durante algún tiempo, no logré darme cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía.

No obstante lo cual, al reflexionar sobre ello, pude darme cuenta de que bastante tiempo antes había sentido el aguijón del amor, pero como era siempre con personas de mi mismo sexo y estaba totalmente confundida, ignoraba que aquello pudiera llamarse amor.

–¿Se trataba de jóvenes de su misma edad?

–No, siempre de mujeres hechas y maduras, hermosos especímenes humanos.

Desde mi infancia venía yo experimentando una fuerte atracción por las hembras del tipo elegantes, de hermosos cuerpos y sólidos muslos; por las representantes de la belleza pura, en una palabra.

Pero mi primera aguijada me la produjo una joven mujer, una joven que coqueteaba con nuestro criado, una hermosa muchacha, según creo recordar. Era una manceba atlética, de brazos torneados y carácter fuerte, que me parecía capaz de tumbar a un buey de un grito.

A menudo me quedaba mirándola sin que se diera cuenta, observando la expresión de su rostro, mientras manoseaba al joven sirviente, sintiendo casi el mismo placer que él experimentaba.

¡Cómo me hubiera gustado que me hablara, en vez de tontear con mi estúpido criado!

Yo me sentía celosa de él, a pesar de quererlo mucho. A veces, ella me sentaba en sus rodillas y me acariciaba, pero no muy a menudo.

Un día, sin embargo, se hallaba muy excitada, tras haber intentado besarlo en vano, y cogiéndome, apretó furiosamente sus labios contra los míos, como devorada por la sed.

Aunque era muy pequeña, creo recordar que el acto me produjo mucho placer, pues me acuerdo aún de la agitación que me embargó. Aún recuerdo el placer que sentía, frotándome como una gata contra sus piernas, cobijándome entre sus muslos, acariciándola, manoseándola, sin que ella, me lo impidiera.

Mi mayor placer estaba en ver a las mujeres bañándose. Me costaba trabajo no acercarme a ellas; me hubiera gustado acariciarlas y besarlas por todos lados. El día que pude ver a una de ellas desnuda, la impresión fue superior a mí.

Las vaginas me producían el mismo efecto, me imagino, que producen a los hombres s temperamentales; la boca se me humedecía, sobre todo si se trataba de una mujer de grandes proporciones, blanca, descubierta y carnosa.

Sin embargo, jamás llegué a darme cuenta de mi inclinación por las mujeres, y por supuesto, menos aún por los hombres. Lo que sentía era como la convulsión cerebral que brilla en los ojos de quienes padecen un acceso de locura, era un placer bestial, un deseo furioso. El amor, en cambio, era para mí como un tranquilo coqueteo de salón, algo dulce, tierno, estético, totalmente distinto de aquella pasión llena de rabia que me abrasaba.

–Por lo que veo, jamás ha poseído usted a un hombre.

–¡Oh, sí! Varias veces; por casualidad, más que por verdadera elección. Con todo, para la edad que tengo, debo decir que comencé la vida un poco tarde. Mi madre Mary Margaret, a pesar de estar considerada como una mujer ligera y entregada al placer, se preocupó más de mi educación de lo que suelen hacerlo esas mujeres llamadas serias, «perfectas», y en realidad prosaicas; porque tenía un gran tacto y mucha experiencia. Jamás he estado en un internado, porque ella sabía bien que los internados son la llave de todos los vicios. ¿Qué pensionista, muchacho o muchacha, no se ha iniciado en el conocimiento de los placeres carnales mediante el tribadismo, el onanismo o la sodomía?

Mi madre, por otro lado, temía que yo hubiera heredado la naturaleza sensual de mi padre; en consecuencia, hizo todo lo posible por alejar de mí las tentaciones precoces, y de hecho consiguió preservarme del mal.

A los quince o dieciséis años, era pues yo más inocente que la mayor parte de mis compañeras de colegio, pero escondía mi profunda ignorancia adoptando aires de libertina y avezada.

Cada vez que ellas se ponían a hablar de hombres –que era todos los días–, yo sonreía con aire entendida, lo que pronto las hizo decir lo de «fíate del agua que duerme».

–¿Emma y de verdad estaba usted en la total ignorancia?

–Todo lo que sabía es que había algo que tenía que ver con «meterla y sacarla», y vea usted cómo fue: Tenía yo quince años, y me hallaba paseando por una gran pradería paralela al camino que lleva a nuestra casa. Caminaba sin hacer ruido sobre el césped suave como un tapiz de terciopelo, cuando oí un ruido de voces por el lado de un gallinero fuera de uso que había en las cercanías. Me acerqué, presté oídos, y escuché la voz de una muchachita que decía:

–Métela y sácala; métela otra vez, y sácala de nuevo, y así muchas veces seguidas.

–Pero yo no puedo meterla ahí –respondía otra voz.

–Mira, voy a abrir la raja con mis dedos. Empuja ahora, métela, métela más, más, más… métela todo lo que puedas.

–Sí… pero quita los dedos.

–Ahora… ¡métela bien!

–¿Pero, por qué quieres que te la meta dentro?

–Voy a decírtelo. Mi hermana tiene un soldado que es amigo suyo, y lo hacen todos los días cuando se quedan solos. ¿No has visto tú a los gallos saltar sobre las gallinas y picotearlas? Pues es esto lo que hacen; mi hermana y el soldado se besan, se besan, y se besan, lo que hace que echen más tiempo en hacerlo.

–¿Y el soldado la meta y la saca?

–Pues claro. Sólo que cuando van a llegar al final, mi hermana le dice siempre que tenga cuidado de no terminar dentro, para no hacerle un niño. Así que, si quieres ser mi amigo, como tanto me pides, métemela dentro con los dedos, si no puedes hacerlo de otra manera, pero ten cuidado de no terminar dentro, porque podrías hacerme un hijo.

Acerqué el ojo a una ranura de la pared y pude ver a la hija más pequeña de nuestro jardinero, una muchachita de diez a doce años, tumbada en el suelo de espaldas, y con un arrapiezo de una nueve años acostado sobre ella, haciéndolo lo mejor que podía para seguir sus instrucciones.

Fue la primera vez que llegué a atisbar lo que hacen los hombres y las mujeres, cuando se dedican a hacer el amor.

–¿Emma y no sintió curiosidad por saber más?

–¡Oh, sí! Habría cedido a menudo a la tentación y acompañado a mis compañeras en sus visitas a hombres de cuyos encantos luego se vanagloriaban en voz baja, y ante aquellos mismos hombres, pues sabía tan poco de lo que podía hacerse con un hombre.

-Volvamos a la historia principal, si le parece. ¿Cuándo volvió usted a ver a Regina?

–No antes de un cierto lapso. La cuestión es que, por más que me sintiera irremediablemente atraída hacia ella, una fuerza misteriosa me impedía constantemente ir a su encuentro, llevándome a evitarla; pero, cuando alguna vez tocaba en público, corría inmediatamente a oírla, o más bien, a verla, sintiéndome vivir tan sólo en aquellos cortos instantes. Mis ojos quedaban fijos en ella; y su figura de semidiosa, tan llena de juventud, de vida, de feminidad, me mantenía como hipnotizada.

Mi violento deseo de apretar mi boca contra la suya, penetrando sus labios, me excitaba hasta el punto de sentir humedecérseme el sexo.

En determinados momentos, el espacio que nos separaba parecía acortarse de tal modo, que yo podía respirar casi el perfume de su cálido aliento, y sentir su contacto en mi propia carne.

La sensación que me producía la idea de su piel desflorando la mía excitaba de tal manera mis nervios que este goce empezaba por causarme un delicioso respingo, para terminar ocasionándome, en su prolongación, un acuciante dolor.

Regina parecía tener siempre la intuición de mi presencia en el teatro, porque sus ojos intentaban descubrirme entre la muchedumbre, si bien yo sabía que no podía verme, escondida como estaba en un rincón de la platea, en paraíso, o en el fondo del palco; y, sin embargo, donde quiera que yo me escondiera, sus miradas se dirigían indefectiblemente hacia el lado donde me ocultaba.

¡Ah, aquellos ojos! Ojos insondables como la negra superficie de un pozo sin fondo…

Aún hoy, cuando los rememoro, después de tantos años, mi cabeza da vueltas. Si hubiera usted visto aquellos ojos marrones, conocería esa ardiente languidez que tan a menudo describen los poetas del amor.

De una cosas estaba sobre todo orgullosa, y es que, después de la famosa velada de caridad, donde la había visto por primera vez, Regina tocaba de una manera, si no teóricamente más correcta, sí con mucho mayor brío y sentimiento. Ponía toda su alma en aquellas voluptuosas melodías húngaras, y aquellos cuya sangre no estaba congelada por la edad o los celos, se extasiaban ante esta música divina.

Su nombre empezaba a atraer a un numeroso público, y, aunque los críticos se hallaban divididos en sus apreciaciones, los periódicos le consagraban largos artículos.

–Me asombra que, llena de amor como usted estaba, tuviera el valor de sufrir y resistir la tentación.

–Yo era joven, y tenía escasa experiencia, era por tanto una persona «moral». ¿Y qué es la moralidad sino el prejuicio?

–¿Un prejuicio? ¿De verdad lo cree así?

–Sin duda. ¿Acaso la naturaleza es moral? ¿Acaso el perro que olisquea y lame con evidente satisfacción la vagina de la primera perra que encuentra perturba su cerebro exento de sofismas con la más mínima idea de la moralidad? ¿Acaso el caniche que intenta sodomizar al pequeño gozque que cruza por la calle se preocupa lo más mínimo por la opinión de los censores de la raza canina?

Yo, en cambio, a diferencia de los perros y los caniches, me hallaba imbuida de todo tipo de ideas falsas; ésta es la razón de que, tan pronto pude comprender la verdadera naturaleza de mis sentimientos por Regina, me sentí embargada por el horror e intenté ahogarlos.

De haber conocido mejor la naturaleza humana, hubiera abandonado Inglaterra y me hubiera ido a las

Antípodas, poniendo al Himalaya como barrera entre ella y yo.

–Eso quizás le hubiera permitido cambiar de objeto y satisfacer su gusto natural con alguna otra; o tal vez con ella misma, de haberla encontrado tiempo más tarde.

–Tiene usted razón. Si bien, según los fisiólogos, el cuerpo de la mujer cambia cada siete años, sus pasiones permanecen siempre las mismas, y se conservan en ella, aunque sea en estado latente.

He leído cuanto hay escrito sobre el amor entre mujeres, sobre ese detestable crimen contra natura que nos han enseñado, no sólo las diosas, sino también las más grandes mujeres de la Antigüedad.

Tiempo después llegaron los judíos, ellos reprochaban ese vicio a los gentiles, y los gentiles a los judíos. Lo mismo ocurrió con la

Sífilis. De acuerdo con los escritos de la época, las ovejas negras contaminadas, traían del extranjero esa perversión de gusto.

–Mi posterior experiencia me demostró la falsedad de tales patrañas; confieso haber conocido cantidad de prostitutas, además de otras muchas mujeres, que se servían de su boca para cosas bien distintas del rezar a Dios o besar la mano de un confesor, y jamás noté deformación alguna en sus labios.

Había momentos, sin embargo, en que la fuerza de la naturaleza ahogaba en mí todos mis prejuicios; hubiera entregado de buena gana mi alma a la perdición, ¿qué digo?, mi cuerpo a las llamas eternas, por poder huir con Regina a cualquier parte, a los confines de la tierra, o a un isla desierta, donde desnuda como Eva, hubiera vivido durante años con ella, en pecado mortal, saciándome con fascinante belleza.

Sin embargo, decidí alejarme carnalmente, y limitarme a ser su inspiradora y la guía de sus pensamientos, ayudando así a hacer de ella una artista grande y célebre. En cuanto al fuego que me devoraba, pensaba que llegaría a dominarlo.

Yo sufría. Día y noche mis pensamientos volaban hacia ella. Mi cerebro bullía, mi sangre se caldeaba, y mi cuerpo estaba en un estado de constante agitación. Recorría cada día los periódicos para saber lo que se decía de ella, y cuando su nombre aparecía ante mis ojos, mi mano temblaba sosteniendo la hoja. Si mi madre o cualquier persona citaban su nombre, palidecía y me sonrojaba alternativamente.

Recuerdo el choque de placer, mezclado con celos, que sentí cuando por primera vez vi su retrato en un escaparate, colocado al lado de los de otras celebridades.

Lo compré de inmediato, pero no por el sólo placer de poseerla, sino también para que nadie más la contemplara.

–¡Diablos! ¿Emma hasta ese punto era usted celosa?

–¡Hasta la locura! Después de cada concierto, yo la seguía de lejos, sin que ella se diera cuenta.

Generalmente andaba sola. Pero una tarde la vi subir a un coche de alquiler que se hallaba situado ante la salida de artistas.

Había alguien dentro: ¡Una mujer! Con un respingo, decidí seguir al coche. Éste se detuvo ante la puerta de una casa, y yo mandé también detenerse a mi cochero.

Regina bajó del coche y ofreció su mano a una dama cuidadosamente velada.

Luego, despidió al cochero, y entraron en la casa.

Di orden a mi cochero de esperar. Era una cálida noche de verano y la calle era la tranquila Belgrave.

Las avenidas del cercano parque perfumaban el ambiente e impregnaban el ánimo de una voluptuosa tibieza. Esperamos una buena parte de la noche. Hacia las dos de la mañana, el coche de antes volvió a aparecer ante la puerta y se detuvo. Al cabo de pocos minutos la puerta de la casa se abrió y la dama salió acompañada de su amante.

Mi coche los siguió hasta su nuevo destino, la casa de ella, y pocos días más tarde pude saber cuál era su nombre.

Se trataba de una gran dama, de intachable reputación, una condesa con la que Regina había tocado algunos dúos en varios conciertos.

Y ahora voy a contarle una cosa casi increíble. Mientras me encontraba en el interior de mi coche de alquiler, con el corazón oprimido por la angustia, y en un estado a la vez de sobre excitación nerviosa y semiinconsciencia, caí de repente en una especie de estado somnoliento. Me pareció como si mi espíritu abandonara mi cuerpo y se disgregara para seguir como una sombra al cuerpo de la mujer que yo amaba. Regina.

Puedo asegurarle que no se trataba de una alucinación. Por extraño que parezca, en semejante estado pude vivir todos los actos y experimentar todas las sensaciones de mi amada.

En efecto, apenas hubo la dama cerrado la puerta, estrechando a Regina en sus brazos, dio a ésta un beso largo, que hubiera resultado interminable, de no haber murmurado Regina suavemente:

–Vayamos a mi apartamento, allí estaremos más cómodas.

Y subieron las escaleras hasta llegar al apartamento.

Ella miraba tímidamente en torno suyo, y, al verse sola en aquel piso de soltera con su dueña, enrojeció por un momento, como si se avergonzara de la imprudencia que estaba cometiendo.

–¡Oh, Regina! –dijo–. ¿Qué estará pensando usted de mí?

–Que usted me ama –respondió ella.

–¡Oh, sí! ¡La amo!

Y quitándose el abrigo, estrechó a Regina en sus brazos, cubriendo con ardientes besos su frente, sus ojos marrones, su boca, aquellos labios carnosos y sexys que yo me moría por besar.

Aspiró por un instante su aliento, y luego, como asustada de su propia audacia, le tocó los labios con la punta de la lengua; y, cada vez más enardecida, la deslizó hacia dentro de la boca de ella, introduciéndola a golpes sucesivos. Este beso le infundía una lubricidad tal que tuvo que sujetarse a su cuello para no desfallecer.

Finalmente, tomando a Regina de la mano, se la colocó sobre sus senos, para que se los tocara, viéndose pronto embargada de placer.

–¡Oh, Regina, Regina! –Murmuró en un susurro–, ¡deténgase, por favor, es demasiado!

Y metiendo una de sus piernas entre sus muslos, empezó a frotar contra ella, con todas sus fuerzas, sus partes sexuales.

A pesar de los celos que me devoraban, no podía dejar de constatar de qué modo la calma de mi amada pianista en este momento difería del alborozo que parecía experimentar la noche en que, quitándose su ramillete de heliotropo, lo colocó en mi blusa blanca.

Aceptaba pacientemente sus caricias, sin devolvérselas, y le acariciaba los senos como la misma calma con que se hubiera puesto a arreglarle las uñas. Al principio, ella tomó esta frialdad como una señal de timidez, y no se ofendió.

Se hallaba suspendida de ella, con uno de sus brazos rodeándole la cintura, y el otro colgando de su cuello; sus hermosos dedos cubiertos de anillos jugaban con sus bucles y acariciaban su nuca, mientras ella continuaba tranquilamente con su trabajo de cosquillearla.

Hundiendo su mirada en la suya, ella exhaló entonces un suspiro.

–Regina usted no me ama. Lo veo en sus ojos, No está usted pensando en mí. Piensa en otra.

Era verdad. Su pensamiento colaba hacia mí, amorosa y lánguida; y al oírla decir esto, se excitó, la tomó en sus brazos, la manoseó, la besó con mayor ardor aún de lo que había hecho hasta entonces, y sorbiéndole la lengua, le introdujo la suya en su boca.

Tan pronto pudo ella reponerse de este ataque, exclamó:

–¡No! ¡Estoy equivocada! ¡Me ama! ¡Yo veo que me ama!, y no me desprecia por estar aquí, ¿verdad?

¡Ah! ¡Si pudiera usted leer en mi corazón y ver cuánto le amo!

Y la envolvió en una mirada apasionada.

–Sin embargo, piensa usted que soy una mujer ligera. ¿Verdad? Una mujer adúltera –añadió, escondiendo la cara.

Regina se compadeció de ella y, tomándole las manos, la besó.

–No imagina usted los esfuerzos que he hecho para resistirle, para, al fin, caer vencida. No me ha sido posible. Un fuego me devora por dentro. Mi sangre ya no es sangre, es un filtro ardiente. Ya no tengo voluntad –dijo ella, levantando la cabeza, como para desafiar al mundo–; aquí estoy, haga de mí lo que quiera, sólo ¡dígame que me ama! ¡Oh, sí, dime que no amas a otra mujer!… ¡Júralo!

–Lo juro –respondió Regina–, no amo a otra mujer.

Y, sin poder comprender el verdadero sentido de estas palabras, ella añadió con pasión:

–Vuelve a repetirlo, dilo de nuevo. Es tan dulce oírlo decir de labios de aquella a quien se ama.

–Te aseguro que nunca he deseado tanto a una mujer como te deseo a ti.

–¿Deseado? –repitió ella, despechada.

–Amado, quiero decir.

–¿Te atreverías a jurarlo?

–Sobre la cruz, so así lo exiges –añadió ella sonriendo.

–¿Y no tienes una mala opinión de mí por haber venido aquí? Pues bien, has de saber que eres la primera mujer con quien traiciono a mi marido; y Dios es testigo de que siempre le he sido fiel. Pero mi amor disculpa mi pecado. ¿No es así?

Regina no respondió de inmediato: sus ojos vagaban soñadores; luego, como quien sale de un sueño, dijo de repente:

–El pecado es lo único que da valor a la vida.

Ella la miró, un poco asombrada, luego la besó y respondió:

–Tal vez tienes razón: sí, así es. El fruto prohibido es agradable a la vista, al tacto, al gusto y al olfato.

Se sentaron en un sofá, con los brazos entrelazados, y ella deslizó una mano, tímidamente y un poco casi con disgusto, debajo de sus faldas.

Ella se la tomó y la detuvo.

–No, Regina, se lo ruego. ¿No podríamos amarnos con un amor platónico? ¿No le bastaría con eso?

–¿Le basta eso a usted? –dijo ella, casi con severidad.

Ella apretó sus labios contra los suyos, dejó libre su mano, y los dedos de Regina comenzaron a escalar por su pierna, desde la rodilla. Los muslos, estrechamente cerrados, le impedían el paso, le dificultaban el acceso hasta las zonas ocultas.

Empleando una cierta violencia, ella se abrió paso de nuevo, acariciando las carnes por debajo de las enagüillas de fina tela, y avanzando con sabio método, llegó a su meta. Su mano penetró por la abertura y palpó la piel dulce y cálida.

–¡No, no! –dijo ella, intentando aún detenerla–. Se lo ruego, ¡me hace cosquillas!

Defensa ésta que no hizo sino excitarla, hasta acabar hundiendo sus dedos en el intersticio que ocultaba su braga.

Ella continuaba apretando las piernas, tanto más fuertemente cuanto los dedos invasores tanteaban ya los labios húmedos. Pero el contacto electrizante de éstos acabó por vencer su resistencia: sus nervios se distendieron y los músculos quedaron relajados, mientras la extremidad del dedo de Regina penetraba en la hendidura, donde un delicioso botón se erguía para recibirla.

Pronto empezó ella a exhalar suspiros profundos, y abrazando a Regina, hundió su cabeza en su hombro.

–¡Oh, qué delicia! ¡Qué fluido magnético posee usted para hacerme experimentar semejante placer!

Sin responderle, Regina se quito su vestido y, tomando la delicada mano de la condesa, intentó introducirla en sus bragas. Ella se resistió, pero débilmente, no deseando en el fondo otra cosa.

Cediendo, al fin, empuñó valientemente la vagina de su oponente que, tensa y dura, se agitaba como un badajo nervioso.

Tras unos instantes de voluptuosa manipulación, sus labios se unieron. Con un movimiento imperceptible, ella la tendió sobre el sofá y, levantándole ligeramente las piernas, retiró las enaguas, sin apartar la lengua de su boca, ni su dedo del clítoris, empapado ya por el rocío.

Habían llegado al punto deseado; no había necesidad de abrir los labios inferiores, que se entregaban por sí mismos, para facilitar la entrada de los diosezuelos amorosos.

De un vigoroso empujón ella los introdujo en el vestíbulo del templo, y haciendo un segundo esfuerzo, los introdujo a más de medio camino, haciéndolos llegar al fondo del santuario con un tercero empujón. Ella no estaba en los primores de la juventud, pero estaba en plena flor. La firmeza de sus carnes y lo estrecho de su conducto exigían cierto esfuerzo. Unos ligeros embates más, y mis dedos quedaron firmemente alojados en el tabernáculo. Entonces, y mientras con una mano le acariciaba los senos, Regina empezó a explorar con la otra la zona de las nalgas, las apartó, e introdujo en el orificio trasero el dedo corazón.

Ensartada así, la condesa flotaba como en un éxtasis.

Después de algunos segundos de seguir este juego, le tocó a Regina compartir las delicias. El fluido, acumulado durante todo este tiempo, no pedía otra cosa que salir, y así lo hizo, inundando en espesas oleadas la vagina, desbordándola, mientras ella, calmada por el licor de la vida, revelaba su felicidad con suspiros y gritos.

Sus fuerzas, en este momento, la abandonaron; sus brazos y piernas se pusieron rígidos; y quedó tendida, como sin vida, sobre el diván, mientras ella, extendida sobre ella, quedaba igualmente quieta.

Al poco, se levantó y la hizo volver en sí; ella, tomándole las manos, vertió sobre ellas un torrente de lágrimas.

Una copa de champaña trajo a su cabeza una impresión menos lúgubre de las cosas del mundo. Y la ligera cena que siguió, acompañada de algunos tragos más, bebidos en la misma copa, acabaron por disipar su tristeza.

–¿Por qué no nos ponemos cómodas, querida? –dijo Ella–. Voy a darte ejemplo, ¿quieres?

–De mil amores.

Regina se bajo el cierre de su vestido, inventado por una moda estúpida con el solo fin de torturar a la humanidad, y siguieron a éste sus tacones y el resto de las prendas, sin conservar otra cosa que su ropa interior.

–Ahora, querida, permíteme servirte de doncella.

La hermosa dama se resistió al principio, pero algunos besos acabaron por decidirla, y las prendas fueron cayendo al suelo una a una, exceptuando una camisa transparente de crepé de China, las medias de seda negra y los zapatos de raso.

Regina comenzó a cubrir de besos su cuello y su nuca, y sus brazos desnudos, frotando sus mejillas contra sus axilas, y todo ello sin cesar de cosquillearla como antes había hecho; ella temblaba, bajo la acción de este cosquilleo implacable, mientras la hendidura de entre la piernas, abriéndose como en un bostezo, dejaba asomar el clítoris, parecido a una baya de espino, que asomaba la cabeza como para ver qué ocurría.

Regina la apretaba contra su pecho; y, su clítoris, saltando de la jaula donde se hallaba encerrado, se arrojó sobre la abertura presta a recibirlo.

La condesa se frotaba voluptuosamente contra ella. Regina, sintiéndola desfallecer, la extendió sobre la piel de pantera que hacía las veces de alfombra.

Toda intimidad y todo resto de pudor desaparecieron a partir de aquel momento. Los vestidos se esfumaron. Acostada sobre ella y apretándola con todas sus fuerzas, apunta e introduce sus dedos, mientras ella, para ayudarla a penetrar más profundamente, entrecruza tan fuertemente sus piernas sobre su cintura que ésta apenas puede moverse. Esta, no obstante, hace un movimiento y junta su sexo contra el de la condesa y fricciona cuanto puede, y ello basta para que poco después de algunos sobresaltos mutuos y violentos, el líquido ardiente que ella expulsa le produzca un tal espasmo que la deja rígida y como inanimada sobre la alfombra, mientras ella rueda a su lado, hasta quedar en idéntica posición.

Durante todo el tiempo que esta visión duró, yo permanecí postrada y semi desvanecida, tendida en el asiento del coche de alquiler.

Luego, pude recobrar la facultad de reflexionar y razonar.

Hasta aquel momento yo había tenido la intuición de que mi imagen no había dejado de estar presente en su cabeza, aun mientras gozaba de aquella mujer en la plenitud de la belleza, la juventud.

Pero el intenso placer que ella acababa de procurarle ¿no le habría tal vez hecho desaparecer de su espíritu?

¡Cómo la detesté en ese momento! Hubiera querido ser una fiera para deshacerla con mis garras, para torturarla, para hacerla pedazos.

¿Con qué derecho otorgaba su amor a otra? ¿Acaso había amado yo a otro ser en el mundo como la amaba a ella? ¿Hubiera podido yo acaso sentir placer con otra persona? No, mi amor no era un vulgar sentimentalismo, sino una de esas pasiones enloquecedoras, que dominan los cuerpos y traspasan el cerebro.

Si! amaba a las mujeres, ¿pero por qué había jugado conmigo la comedia del amor, obligándome a amarla y haciéndome despreciable a mis propios ojos?

En medio del paroxismo de la excitación, me retorcía, me mordía los labios hasta hacerme sangre y clavaba las uñas en mi propia carne, llorando de vergüenza y de rabia. Poco faltó para que saltase del coche y me dirigiera a llamar a su puerta.

Este estado de depresión duró un breve tiempo, luego la alucinación volvió a capturarme… Las vi a ambas salir del estado de postración en que el exceso las había sumido.

Regina la miraba en silencio. Ahora podía ver claramente sus rasgos…

–¿Dormía usted y había soñado todas esas escenas en el interior de su coche?

–En absoluto. Le aseguro que todo ocurrió tal como se lo cuento.

Cuando, más tarde, pude relatar a Regina toda mi visión, ésta reconoció que todo había ocurrido tal y como yo lo había visto.

–¿Y cómo diablos puede ser eso?

–Por medio, sin duda, de una poderosa transmisión de pensamiento. No es absolutamente imposible.

No me cree, ¿verdad? No soy la única que ha experimentado este tipo de visiones, y las actuales experiencias de los siquistas ofrecen numerosos ejemplos de esto.

–Bien, pues prosiga.

–Le decía, volviendo a ella, que Regina observaba a su amante, tendida a su lado sobre la piel de pantera.

Ella dormía profundamente. Era el pesado sueño que sigue a la fatiga amorosa. Como ocurre en la primavera con la savia de los árboles jóvenes, la saliva fluía de sus labios entreabiertos, por los que exhalaba igualmente una respiración dulce y uniforme. Sus senos se erguían como si rebosaran de leche, y sus pezones tensos parecían reclamar la caricia de alguien; un temblor de deseo recorría todo su cuerpo.

Entre los muslos, se exhibía su sexo adornado por los destellos de las gotas perladas que lo recubrían.

Semejante espectáculo hubiera despertado la concupiscencia del mismo José –el único israelita a quien hayamos oído vanagloriarse de su castidad– y, sin embargo, Regina, reposando la cabeza sobre su codo, la contemplaba con un expresión de absoluta indiferencia, de disgusto incluso, con la misma expresión de quien contempla los restos de comida y botellas que adornan una mesa de banquete, después de concluido éste.

Le tapó las piernas con su vestido e hizo el mismo gesto de desprecio de una mujer hastiada por una mujer que acaba de procurarle un placer culpable, envilecedor… y que, sabiéndose injusta hacia ella, la desprecia aún más.

Mi primera intuición volvió a saltarme entonces: ¡Así pues, no la amaba! ¡Sólo a mí pertenecía su afecto que por un instante había olvidado!

La condesa se despertó, al sentir frío, y creyéndose en la cama intentó cubrirse. Su mano, al comenzar a palpar para recoger las sábanas imaginarias no dio más que con el vestido, y abriendo los ojos encontró los de su amante que la miraba con una indefinible expresión de reproche. Asustada, pasó sus brazos por el cuello de ésta.

–¡No me mires así! –dijo–. ¿Acaso soy tan repugnante? Ya veo. ¡Me desprecias! –y sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas–. Tienes razón.

¿Por qué he cedido? ¿Por qué no he resistido al amor que me torturaba? Sí, no eres tú la culpable… soy yo la que te he buscado, la que te he perseguido, y ahora no sientes hacia mía más que repugnancia. ¿No es así? ¡Confiésalo! ¡Amas a otra mujer!… ¡Oh, no! ¡No puede ser! ¡Dime que no es así!

–No, no es así –respondió Regina con viveza.

–Júramelo, júramelo!

–Ya te lo he jurado una vez, o al menos me ofrecí a jurarlo. ¿Para qué jurar, pues, si tú no me crees?

Aunque el amor se había apagado en ella, Regina experimentaba una dolorosa piedad por aquella joven enloquecida, que comprometía su reputación por arrojarse en sus brazos.

¿Qué mujer no se hubiera enorgullecido de la pasión que ella inspiraba en una mujer joven, bella, rica y noble, que olvidaba los juramentos hechos a su marido para gozar sobre el corazón de su amante de unos pocos minutos de embriaguez? Pero ¿por qué estas desgraciadas otorgan siempre su amor a personas que generalmente no les hacen el más mínimo caso?

Regina la consoló lo mejor que pudo, repitiéndole hasta la saciedad que no amaba a ninguna otra mujer, asegurándole que le sería eternamente fiel, en razón de su sacrificio; pero la piedad no es el amor, y la pasión poco tiene que ver con la violencia del placer.

Una vez satisfechos sus sentidos, la belleza de la que los había capturado perdía todo su atractivo. No obstante, volvieron a entrelazarse y ella volvió a pasear, aburridamente, su mano sobre aquel hermoso cuerpo, desde la nuca hasta la raja profunda que separa las redondas y blancas colinas de los glúteos, caricias que provocaban en la joven mujer las más deliciosas sensaciones; Regina palpaba sus senos, pellizcando y mordisqueando sus túrgidos pezones, mientras sus dedos descendían hasta el cálido reducto escondido entre los muslos. Ella suspiraba y temblaba de placer; pero Regina, aún realizando este trabajo con la mayor maestría, permanecía gélida.

–¡Ah! Ya veo que no me amas; porque no es posible que tú, hermosa como eres…

No llegó a acabar, pero ella sintió la mordedura del reproche, lo que lo enfrió más aún; ya que no son las recriminaciones las que ayudan a levantar el ánimo.

Tomando entre sus dedos calenturientos el sexo de Mills, ella comenzó a acariciarlo, a manipularlo, enrollándolo entre sus dulces dedos, donde ésta permaneció como una cánula de pasta blanda.

Ella suspiró tan penosamente como siglos antes, en parecida situación, lo había hecho la amante de Ovidio, e imitando lo que aquella mujer inteligente había hecho siglos antes, agachó la cabeza y colocó aquel pedazo de carne inerte entre sus labios, aquellos labios pulposos, finamente esculpidos y aromados. Su boca engulló entero de inmediato, y comenzó a succionarlo con tanto placer como toma el bebé los flácidos senos de su nodriza; luego, volviendo a sacarlo, cosquilleó el clítoris con lengua experta.

Sin embargo el placer no corría por su cuerpo.

Usted sabe que nuestros ignorantes antepasados creían en esa práctica llamada «clavar las agujas», práctica que tenía por objeto dejar impotente a aquel a quien se le hacía. Nuestras modernas generaciones, mucho más ilustradas, han rechazado esta práctica como supersticiosa y grosera, y sin embargo, tal vez nuestros ignorantes antepasados tenían razón.

–¡Cómo! ¿Presta usted fe a esos cuentos ridículos?

–Ridículos y todo lo que usted quiera, pero se trata de hechos.

Hipnotice usted a cualquiera y verá si no consigue tener poder sobre esa persona.

–¿Acaso había usted hipnotizado a Regina?

–No, pero una secreta afinidad unía nuestras dos naturalezas. Ésta es la razón de que, en aquel momento, sintiera yo una cierta vergüenza por Regina. Por su parte, e incapaz de comprender esta relación oculta, su amante compraba aquel estado de flacidez al de la falta de interés que, después de haber actuado con tanta lujuria y placer ya no se estremecía.

Sentía una cierta pena por aquella mujer, y me decía que yo también me sentiría decepcionada de encontrarme en parecida situación. Y, sin embargo, me repetía casi en voz alta:

«¿Acaso no estoy en su lugar?»

Este deseo tan vivamente formulado, reverberó en el cerebro de Regina; creyó que la boca de la condesa era la mía, que sus labios eran mis labios, y pronto su clítoris comenzó a tomar vida, a henchirse; los labios adquirieron volumen de nuevo, y su hinchazón fue tan fuerte, que a punto estuvo de llegar al orgasmo.

Ella, asombrada por el cambio, y habiendo obtenido lo que deseaba, se detuvo; sabía perfectamente que «sobrepasar la meta, es perderla».

Regina, sin embargo, temiendo que el rostro de la condesa llegara a borrar el mío, a pesar de su belleza, impidiéndole llevar a puerto su obra, la hizo girar sobre sí misma.

Ella le dejó hacer con toda docilidad, apoyándose en las rodillas y con la cabeza baja, para ofrecerle un panorama lo suficientemente excitante como para que sus manos, alcanzaran sus plenas dimensiones, agitándose hasta casi tocar su ombligo.

Por un instante, Regina tuvo la tentación de introducir aquellos dedos largos plenamente desplegado en el estrecho orificio que se ofrecía a sus ojos radiantes y que, sin ser la sede de la vida, sí es ciertamente la del placer. El temor de lastimar tan delicada joya le detuvo. Igualmente resistió la tentación de besarlo y penetrarlo con su lengua. Instalada entre sus piernas, tanteó con su mano una abertura mucho más espaciosa, pero que ahora parecía hinchada y tumefacta por los frotamientos anteriores.

Le hizo apartar las piernas lo más que pudo, y localizó la rendija con sus dedos entre la trabazón de fisuras, similares a un emparrado, que formaba la entrada; apartada de la maleza, frotó con su mano la cuenca ardiente, mientras el clítoris, dentro, se erguía al calor del placer.

La dama comenzó de nuevo su melodía de temblores y gemidos. Sujetándola con una mano por su vientre, ella hundió sus dedos, con cierta dificultad al principio, debido a la tumefacción de las carnes; unas pocas embestidas dieron rápidamente cuenta del obstáculo, y sus dedos penetraron hasta la raíz, y tan profundamente que ella exhaló un grito a la vez de placer y de dolor.

Durante casi diez minutos, una eternidad de delicias, ella tembló, gimió, suspiró, gimió y se extasió:

–¡Oh, aún lo siento! –Gritaba en medio del abandono y la embriaguez del exceso–. ¡Más adentro!

¡Hasta el fondo! ¡Húndelos! ¡Más, más rápido! ¡Eso, eso es! ¡Basta!, ¡basta!, ¡estoy muerta… !

Pero ella no escuchaba, seguía hundiendo una y otra vez sus dedos con creciente vigor y, habiéndole ella suplicado en vano un minuto de respiro, comenzó a secundarlo con renovado ardor…

Durante todo este tiempo, sus pensamientos se concentraban en mí; la estrechez del conducto que recorría su mano, unida al cosquilleo de los labios vaginales, le procuraba una sensación que, redoblando su fuerza, imprimía a su mano violentas sacudidas, traspasando por entero la delicada criatura que tenía debajo de sí.

Finalmente, las puertas de los conductos de su sexo se abrieron y el chorro salió! hasta las últimas gotas chorrearon por sus piernas temblorosas.

¡Momento de delicia indecible! Los músculos vaginales, contraídos, la estrechaban, la succionaban, la vaciaban. Luego, y en medio de una convulsión espasmódica, cayeron una al lado de la otra, inertes y estrechamente enlazadas.

–¡Y así termina la epístola!


	4. Chapter 4

**Bueno este es el ultimo capitulo donde nuestra Emma pena por el amor de Regina, bueno por ahora jajaja no sabemos que pueda pasar mas adelante (?) Este cap es un poco bíblico jajaja aparece una virgen voladora (?) jajajajaja Ojala les guste y bueno el próximo cap no es M es mas bien triple X. **

**silviasi22 me encanta que ya lo estés entendiendo y si pobre Emma todo lo que le ha tocado pasar.**

* * *

**Capítulo IV**

Emma no me ha dicho usted cuándo y cómo volvió a encontrarse con Regina.

–Un poco de paciencia y llegará a saberlo todo.

Comprenderá usted que, después de haber visto a la condesa abandonar su casa de madrugada, llevando marcadas en su rostro las huellas de sus emociones, yo debía tener prisa por librarme de mi pasión criminal por Regina.

Durante algún tiempo llegué a persuadirme de que aquella mujer no significaba nada para mí. Y, sin embargo, cuando creía ya mi amor por ella totalmente extinguido, no tenía más que mirarme, para que yo sintiera a este amor atenazarme más que nunca, apoderarse de mi corazón y arrebatarme la razón, como si me lo arrancara con sus propias manos.

No tenía ya reposo, ni de día ni de noche.

Tomé la resolución formal de no ver más a Regina, y no asistir tampoco a sus conciertos; pero las resoluciones de las enamoradas son como lluvia de abril, y en el último minuto, bajo el menor pretexto, acababa cambiando siempre de opinión.

Ardía, además, por saber si la condesa o cualquier otra persona seguían compartiendo sus noches. Pero no, el conde, que estaba ausente, volvió inopinadamente de viaje y partió de nuevo para Niza, llevándose con él a su mujer.

No le quitaba, sin embargo, la vista a Regina y, poco tiempo después, la vi salir con una mujer rubia como yo, incluso de mi misma estatura, cuerpo esbelto, muy atractiva, pude saber que se llamaba Rebeca.

Esto no tenía nada de anormal. Caminaban del brazo hacia la casa de la artista.

Yo las seguía de lejos. Y, si celosa había estado de la condesa, lo estaba ahora dos veces de Rebeca.

Si Regina –me decía– pasa cada noche con un amante distinta, ¿por qué me aseguró que su corazón suspiraba por mí? En el fondo de mi corazón, yo estaba segura de que era a mí a quien amaba, y de que sus otros amores no eran más que caprichos, que mientras los demás amores no eran sino meras satisfacciones de los sentidos, lo que sentía hacia mí era verdadero amor, amor profundo.

Llegadas a la puerta de Regina, ambas amigas se pusieron a charlar, sin entrar a la casa.

La calle estaba desierta. Sólo algunos paseantes retrasados se apuraban por llegar a sus casas.

Camuflada en la esquina de la calle, no perdí ni uno solo de los movimientos de las dos conversadoras.

Por un momento, llegué a creer que se separarían sin más porque veía a Rebeca tender la mano y tomar la de Regina.

Me sentía feliz. Después de todo –me dije– he juzgado mal a Rebeca; ¿por qué imaginarse que todas las mujeres y todos los hombres habrían de enamorarse de esa pianista?

Pero mi alegría duró poco; y la escena que siguió acabó de trastornarme: Rebeca atrajo hacia sí a Regina y… Sus labios se unieron en un largo beso, un beso que a mí me supo a hiel; luego, tras breve intercambio de palabras, la puerta se abrió y ambas desaparecieron tras ella.

Lágrimas de rabia, angustia y despecho empezaron a saltarme de los ojos; los dientes me rechinaban y me mordí los labios hasta hacerme sangre; luego, me arrojé como una loca sobre la puerta cerrada y comencé a dar puñetazos en ella. Se oyeron pasos y yo huí. Vagué por las calles hasta la madrugada; luego, azorada, física y moralmente herida, volví a casa.

Al día siguiente, volví a tomar la firme resolución de no volver jamás a los conciertos de Regina, de no seguirla nunca más, de olvidarla; hubiera llegado incluso a abandonar la cuidad, si no hubiera encontrado un medio de librarme de este funesto amor.

Nuestro camarero acababa de casarse y mi madre, antes de marcharse a tomar las aguas, había tomado a su servicio –por razones que sólo ella conocía– una muchacha de pueblo llamada Aurora de aproximadamente unos dieciséis años, pero que parecía aún mucho más joven: hecho bastante raro, puesto que las muchachas del campo siempre representan más edad de la que tienen. Estaba lejos de encontrarla bella, pero todo el mundo parecía quedar atrapado por sus encantos. Esta fresca flor de los campos no tenía, bien es verdad, ni el más mínimo asomo de rusticidad, ni grosería. Era, por el contrario, viva como un gorrión y graciosa como un gatito; añada usted a esto el frescor de la hija del campo, y yo diría, la acidez casi de un fruto verde, de una fresa o una frambuesa nacidas entre el musgo, y tendrá su perfecta descripción.

A pesar de su origen pueblerino, vestía ropas pintorescas, y tal vez una tiara hermosa sobre ese cabello rojizo, con la gracia salvaje de una joven cabritilla, presta a saltar al más mínimo ruido.

Tenía la grácil flexibilidad de un muchacho, senos firmes y redondos que podían adivinarse debajo del corpiño.

Aunque sabía que ni uno solo de sus movimientos pasaba inadvertido para quienes la observaban, parecía no darse cuenta de la admiración que causaba y se mostraba ofendida cuando alguien le demostraba de palabra o por gestos.

Pobre de quien se atreviera a declararle francamente sus sentimientos; no tardaba ella en hacerle sentir que, junto con el frescor y la belleza de las rosas nacidas entre el musgo, tenía también sus espinas.

De todas las personas que conocía, yo era la única que jamás le había prestado la más mínima atención. Al igual que el resto de las mujeres, su figura y su cara me dejaban indiferente. Sin embargo yo era la única hacia la que ella mostraba cierta inclinación. Su gracia felina, sus maneras provocativas, que le daban la apariencia de un Ganimedes, acabaron por complacerme, y aunque no sentía por ella ni amor, ni la más ligera inclinación, pensé que, a través de ella, podría aprender a amar y a olvidar a la otra. Y si realmente hubiera podido experimentar un poco de amor por ella, creo que hubiera llegado incluso a desposarla, antes que convertirme en una sodomita y atarme a un ser infiel a quien tan poco importaba.

–¿Acaso no podría yo –me decía– experimentar un poco de placer con Aurora, lo bastante como para calmar mis sentidos y adormecer mi cerebro enloquecido?

Y, sin embargo, ¿qué crimen era mayor: seducir a una pobre niña y perderla para siempre, o ceder a la pasión que torturaba mi cuerpo y espíritu?

Nuestra «honorable sociedad» considera lo primero como un simple pecadillo, mientras tiembla de horror ante lo segundo; y, estando como está nuestra honorable sociedad compuesta de hombres virtuosos, sin duda estos hombres virtuosos y honorables deben tener razón.

Qué razones particulares los hacen pensar de este modo, es algo que ciertamente no sé.

En mi estado de sobreexcitación, la vida se hacía intolerable, y yo no podía soportarla ya por más tiempo. Una mañana de aquellas, volví a casa fatigada, hostigada por una noche sin sueño, y con la sangre abrasándome por los nervios y el alcohol que había bebido.

Tomé, nada más al llegar, un baño frío, me vestí de nuevo y llamé a Aurora a mi habitación.

Viendo mi aire atribulado, la palidez de mi cara y mis ojos rodeados de grandes ojeras, ella me preguntó:

–¿Está usted enferma, señora?

–Sí, no me encuentro bien.

–¿Dónde ha pasado usted la noche?

–¿Dónde? –repetí yo.

–Sí, usted no volvió ayer por la noche.

Una risa nerviosa fue mi única respuesta. Tenía la certidumbre de que una naturaleza como la suya tenía que ser dominada de un solo golpe, más que asediada gradualmente; yo la tomé, pues, en mis brazos y la besé en la boca. Ella intentó escaparse, más como un pájaro sin defensa que bate las alas que como un gato que enseña las uñas.

Se enroscaba, apoyando sus senos contra los mios, sus piernas contra las mías; y yo la apretaba cada vez más, apoyando mis labios de fuego sobre los suyos, y respirando su aliento suave y fresco.

Eran aquellos los primeros besos que recibía en la boca (como más tarde me confesaría), y la sensación que le produjeron la sacudió como una descarga eléctrica.

La cabeza le daba vueltas, sus ojos se le nublaban de debilidad, pero, cuando quise introducir mi lengua entre sus dientes, su pudor se rebeló, y empezó a resistirse y a negarse a consentir tal cosa.

Le parecía –me dijo– como si le introdujeran un trozo de hierro ardiendo en la boca, y creía estar cometiendo un crimen abominable.

–No, no –gritaba–, me ahoga usted. Me mata, ¡déjeme! No puedo respirar. ¡Déjeme o pido auxilio!

Yo hice oídos sordos a estas quejas y pronto mi lengua entera penetró en su boca. La tomé entonces entre mis brazos, ligera como una pluma, y la tendí en la cama. El pajarillo que agitaba las alas dejó de ser una tórtola indefensa, para convertirse en un halcón, que lanzaba picotazos al aire, debatiéndose con toda su fuerza, arañándome, mordiéndome, amenazándome con arrancarme los ojos, cubriéndome de puñetazos.

Nada excita tanto al placer como la batalla. Una corta lucha acompañada de sonoros golpes y algunas cachetadas ponen a cualquier mujer excitada, del mismo modo que, más que ningún otro afrodisíaco, actúa mejor sobre una vieja agostada que una buena flagelación.

La lucha produjo, pues, su efecto tanto en ella como sobre mí; pero, tan pronto la hube colocado de espaldas sobre el lecho, cuando, dejándose caer sobre el suelo, se me escapó de las manos como una anguila, y de un salto de cabra llegó hasta la puerta. Yo, sin embargo, había tenido la precaución de dejarla cerrada con llave.

La lucha dio de nuevo comienzo; era preciso que fuera mía. De haber cedido cobardemente, sin duda la habría dejado marchar; pero la resistencia la hacía deseable.

Mis brazos la estrecharon; nuestros cuerpos quedaron estrechamente apretados, ella se retorcía y suspiraba. Yo introduje una de mis piernas entre las suyas, sus senos palpitaban bajo los míos, y ella no cesaba de propinarme golpes, cada uno de los cuales atizaba aún más mi fuego.

Me había quitado ya la chaqueta roja. El cuello de mi blusa desgarrado, y ésta hecha pedazos, mientras mis brazos sangraban por varias partes.

En cuanto a ella, sus ojos despedían llamas, como los de un lince, y sus labios expresaban su concupiscencia; parecía ahora luchar, no para defender su virginidad, sino por el placer de luchar.

Mientras oprimía mis labios contra los suyos, sentí su cuerpo temblar, y una vez, la punta de su lengua penetró ligeramente en mi boca, mostrándose con esto tan llena de placer como una ménade en su iniciación.

Yo la deseaba y, sin embargo, experimentaba la tristeza de tener que sacrificarla en el altar de Venus.

Tomándola entre mis brazos, la transporté de nuevo hacia el lecho.

¡Qué hermosa me pareció entonces! Los bucles de sus cabellos, desatados durante la lucha, se derramaban sobre la almohada. Sus ojos vivos, rodeados de cortas pero espesas pestañas, brillaban con un fuego casi fosforescente, su cara estaba llena de manchas de mi sangre, y sus labios temblorosos hubieran hecho vibrar con vida nueva el clítoris de cualquier mujer.

Yo la mantuve durante un momento debajo de mí, limitándome a admirarla. La fijeza de mis miradas la molestó, la irritó, e intentó escapar de nuevo.

Los corchetes y broches de su vestido habían saltado casi todos, y a través de las desgarraduras podía yo ver su carne deliciosa, bruñida por los días de cosecha pasados bajo el sol ardiente, y una parte de sus redondos senos –y bien sabe usted que estos entrevistos furtivos son más excitantes que las frías exhibiciones de carnes de los bailes, los teatros y los burdeles.

Acabé de desgarrar todos los obstáculos. Con una mano empecé a registrarle su pecho, intentando deslizar la otra por debajo de su vestido; pero sus enaguas estaban tan estrechamente apelmazadas entre sus piernas, y éstas, tan fuertemente cerradas, que no había modo de llegar al objetivo.

Después de un buen número de gritos ahogados, parecidos a los de un pájaro, después de muchos esfuerzos y muchos desgarrones, de muchas mordeduras y muchos arañazos, mi mano alcanzó por fin a tocar sus rodillas y pudo ascender por sus piernas.

A pesar de su apariencia frágil, sus carnes tenían la firmeza y la redondez de las de un acróbata. Había logrado llegar al fin a la entrepierna, y posar mis dedos sobre el monte de Venus.

Empecé a frotar la parte superior de la hendidura; los labios se abrieron. Yo intenté introducir el dedo.

–Me hace daño; me está arañando ahí –gritó ella.

Finalmente sus piernas perdieron rigidez, y pude levantar las faldas; ella protestó, haciéndose un más de lágrimas, lágrimas de miedo, de vergüenza, de despecho.

Retire entonces el dedo, y al hacerlo, me di cuenta de que se hallaba también mojado por las lágrimas, pero unas que nada tenían de amargas.

–¡Ea! –le dije, tomando su cabeza y cubriéndola de besos–, ¡no tengas miedo!

Era para jugar sólo. No tengo intención de hacerte daño. ¡Hala!, levántate. Puedes irte si quieres. No te retendré más contra tu voluntad. Y, diciendo esto, le pellizqué sus pequeños pezones, no más grandes que una fresa salvaje y con un olor parecido al de ésta, y ella se agitó debajo de mí, exhalando un suspiro.

–No –dijo–. No me iré, estoy en su poder. Haga de mí lo que quiera. No me defenderé más. Sólo recuerde que, si me pierde, me mataré.

Había en sus ojos una tal determinación al proferir esta amenaza, que sentí miedo y resolví dejarla marchar.

¿Podría nunca perdonarme haber sido la causante de su suicidio?

Y, sin embargo, la pobre niña me miraba con sus ojos tan llenos de amor, que era evidente que el fuego de su cuerpo la consumía.

¿No era quizás mi último deber apagar este fuego, y hacerle conocer el éxtasis que sus sentidos deseaban?

–Te juro –le dije– que no te haré ningún mal; no te asustes, sólo quédate tranquila.

Levanté su camisa de tela basta y pude ver entonces la hendidura más pequeña que jamás se haya visto, y dos labios de coral sombreados por un bosquecillo negro, sedoso y suave. Los labios tenía el frescor de esas conchas de color rosado que abundan en las playas de los mares de Oriente.

Los encantos de Leda que empujaron a Júpiter a convertirse en Cisne, o los de Dánae, cuando abrió sus piernas para recibir la ardiente lluvia de oro del dios olímpico, no pueden haber sido más tentadores que los labios de Aurora.

Al entreabrirse, descubrían una pequeña baya, fresca y llena de salud, gota de rocío coloreada de rojo al posarse sobre el capullo de rosa. Mi lengua la oprimió durante un segundo, y Aurora quedó transportada por un placer que jamás había sentido. Un momento después nos hallábamos una en brazos de la otra.

–¡Oh, Emma! –Decía ella–, ¡no sabe cuánto la amo!

Esperaba sin duda una respuesta mía, pero yo, en lugar de esto, cerré sus labios con un beso.

–Respóndame –volvió a decir–. ¿Me ama usted? ¿Piensa usted amarme un poco?, ¿solamente un poco?

–Sí –respondí yo, débilmente, ya que ni siquiera en tales cosas soy capaz de mentir.

Ella me miró durante uno o dos segundos.

–No, usted no me ama.

–¿Por qué no?

– No lo sé. Siento que no le importo más de lo que le importa una brizna de paja. ¿Es así o no?

–Si así lo crees, ¿cómo puedo convencerte de lo contrario?

–No le pido que se case conmigo, ni quiero ser tampoco la entretenida de nadie, pero si usted me amara sólo un poco…

No llegó a acabar la frase.

–¿Entonces… ?

–¿No comprende usted? –dijo ella, escondiendo su cara detrás de mi oreja y apretándose contra mí.

–No.

–Pues bien, si usted me quiere, soy suya.

¿Qué debía yo hacer?

Me repugnaba tomar a una muchacha que se me ofrecía así, sin condiciones, y, sin embargo, ¿no hubiera sido una tontería dejarla marchar sin dar satisfacción a su ardiente deseo y al mío?

–Sobre todo, sabiendo que su amenaza de suicidio no tenía el más mínimo sentido.

–No tanto como usted piensa.

–Bien, termine el capítulo… ¿por qué se decidió al fin Emma?

–Yo? Por detenerme a mitad de camino.

Continuando con mis besos, la acosté sobre su espalda; separé sus pequeños labios y apoyé en ellos la punta de mis dedos. Éstos fueron abriéndose poco a poco, entrando primero la mitad de mis dedos, y luego enteramente.

Yo empujé suavemente, pero me sentía retenida por todas partes, sobre todo en el interior, donde encontraba un serio obstáculo. Era como cuando, al ir a clavar un clavo, la punta tropieza con una piedra; es inútil martillear en tales casos, el clavo se tuerce y acaba rompiéndose; del mismo modo, al hacer mayor fuerza, la punta de mis dedos se aplanaban, se estrangulaban. Tuve que hacer un serio esfuerzo para salir del callejón donde me encontraba.

Ella gemía, experimentando sin duda más dolor que placer.

Saqué todos mis dedos y lo intenté de nuevo; pero mi mano golpeaba en vano la puerta de la fortaleza.

Me preguntaba si no sería mejor empujar bruscamente y forzar la entrada con un asalto vigoroso, pero me encontraba exhausta y mi fluido vital acabó por derramarse por mi entrepierna. La pobre no había llegado a sentir nada, o, en todo caso, muy poco, mientras yo, agotada por mí vagar nocturno, y enervada por el esfuerzo, caía tendida, inerte, a su lado. Durante unos segundos me miró estupefacta, luego, de repente, saltando fuera de la cama con un movimiento felino, se apoderó de la llave que colgaba de mi pantalón, y de un salto se arrojó fuera de la habitación.

Demasiado débil para poder seguirla, caí pocos instantes después en un sueño profundo, el mejor reposo de que hubiera gozado desde hacía tiempo.

Durante unos días gocé de una suave calma, alejada de los conciertos y de todos aquellos lugares donde hubiera podido encontrar a Regina; comenzaba a pensar que, con el tiempo, acabaría por hacérseme indiferente.

Pero era demasiado presumir. Mis esfuerzos por intentar borrarla de mi pensamiento me impedían lograrlo. Temía tanto no poder lograrlo, que este mismo miedo me la recordaba constantemente.

En cuanto a Aurora, creo que sentía por mí casi exactamente lo mismo que yo sentía por Mills. Me evitaba todo el tiempo, encerrándose en el círculo de sus trabajos obligatorios, intentando incluso odiarme, despreciarme; sin conseguir lograrlo.

–¿Odiarla, por qué?

–Creía sin duda que si había conservado su virginidad era simplemente porque no tenía el más mínimo interés por ella, y que con el placer que de ella había obtenido me bastaba.

Si la hubiera desflorado y amado, me hubiera adorado a causa de la herida que le habría causado.

Y cuando un día le pregunté si no me estaba agradecida por haber conservado su virginidad, me respondió simplemente: «No», y era un «no» tajante, ciertamente.

–Por lo demás –añadió–, usted no hizo nada, porque no podía hacerlo.

–¿Cómo que no podía?

–No.

Y acompañó este «no» de una sonora bofetada. De nuevo la estreché entre mis brazos; parecíamos dos luchadoras de feria, con tanto ardor, aunque con menos habilidad. Era una pequeña masa de nervios sólidos y musculados, pero pronto comprendió de qué lado estaría la victoria.

Experimenté un verdadero placer al sentir su cuerpo palpitar contra el mío, y aunque ella no quería otra cosa que ceder, no fue sino sin trabajo como llegué a pegar mi boca a la suya, y como conseguí arrojarla sobre el lecho e introducir mi cabeza bajo sus faldas. Las mujeres somos criaturas extrañas, imbuidas de prejuicios absurdos; y esta pequeña rústica, apegada a la naturaleza, consideraba aquel homenaje a sus órganos sexuales como una abominación.

Me llamó cerda, bestia puerca y otros agradables epítetos. Se retorció, se enroscó intentando escapar de mis brazos, no consiguiendo sino aumentar el placer que yo le procuraba.

Finalmente, vencida por el goce, ayudó a hundir más mi cabeza entre sus piernas, apretándome la nuca con sus dos manos con semejante violencia que sólo con grandes esfuerzos fui capaz de retirar mi lengua de su ardiente vagina.

Permanecí, pues, allí, penetrando, succionando, lamiendo aquel pequeño clítoris, hasta que éste pidiera clemencia, probándole así que no era éste un placer a desdeñar; sabía por experiencia que éste era el mejor argumento para convencer a una mujer.

Cuando todas la partes internas quedaron bien lubricadas, ayudadas por mi lengua y humedecidas por la acariciadora marea que las inundaba a cada oleada de placer, cuando hubo gustado el placer que cualquier virgen puede procurar a otra sin romper el sello que da fe de su inocencia, la visión de su alborozo, hizo levantar mi cabeza; saqué mi mano, entonces, triunfante de su prisión, para introducirla en el antro de la alegría.

Pero de nuevo se vio interrumpida en su avance. Un vigoroso golpe de caderas acabó por procurarme más dolor que placer; la resistencia era tal que mi dedo quedó casi averiado en la acción; las paredes cerradas y firmes acabaron por fin de dilatarse, y mi dedo se encontró de pronto como atrapado en el interior de un conducto estrecho, sin poder, sin embargo, perforar el himen.

¿Por qué la naturaleza ha cerrado tan locamente la ruta del placer?

¿Sólo para hacer creer al infatuado esposo que es él el pionero de estas regiones inexploradas?

¿Ignora éste que las mujeres sabias muestran gran habilidad a la hora de reparar las cerraduras forzadas?

¿O acaso sirve sólo para hacerlo objeto de un rito religioso y dar a algún padre confesor el placer de recoger esta flor, placer que por mucho tiempo fue patrimonio de la sacerdotisa?

La pobre muchacha sintió como una cuchillada; sin embargo no lanzó ni un grito, ni un lamento, a pesar de ver yo llenarse sus ojos de lágrimas.

Un nuevo esfuerzo de caderas, un nuevo embate más, y el velo del templo quedó desgarrado.

Pero yo me detuve a tiempo.

–¿Puedo seguir?

–Usted ya me ha perdido –repuso ella con tranquilidad.

–No del todo, aún sigues siendo virgen, sí, virgen, y todo porque no soy una vulgar canalla. Dime sólo si puedo poseerte por completo o no, dime sí o no.

–Si me ama, tómeme; pero, si solamente quiere tener un momento de placer… Después de todo, haga lo que quiera, pero le juro que me mataré si usted me abandona.

–Ésas son cosas que siempre se dicen, pero nunca se hacen.

–Usted verá.

Saqué mi dedo del pasaje, pero antes de dejarla levantarse, la cosquilleé suavemente con la punta durante un momento, intentando con este placer suplementario compensarla del daño que acababa de hacerle.

–¿Puedo poseerte o no? –repetí.

–¡Imbécil! –dijo ella, de repente, con un susurro repentino. Y escabulléndose de entre mis brazos saltó hacia la puerta.

–Espera a la próxima, y ya verás quién es la imbécil –le grité; pero ella estaba ya demasiado lejos para poder oírme.

–Hay que reconocer que se comportó usted de una manera un poco tonta. ¿Puedo al menos tomar la revancha en la siguiente ocasión?

–Mi revancha, si así puede llamarse, fue terrible.

Teníamos a nuestro servicio como cochero a un joven de planta, extraño y vigoroso, cuya ternura de corazón había estado hasta entonces orientada hacia los caballos. Se enamoró, sin embargo, perdidamente de Aurora, tan áspera para él como una rama de acebo.

Había intentado demostrárselo honestamente, de todas las maneras posibles. Su pasión y su continencia, combinadas, había llegado incluso a dulcificar en él todo lo que tenía de rústico y brutal; le ofrecía flores, cintas, ramilletes, pero ella rechazaba con desdén todos sus regalos.

Le ofreció incluso casarse con ella de inmediato, llegando hasta a ofrecerle una cabaña y un pedazo de tierra que tenía en su comarca natal.

Sus propuestas recibieron, una tras otra, un rechazo formal por parte de la Aurora, que lo humillaba y lo despreciaba, considerando su amor como un insulto. En los ojos del hombre podía leerse una pasión irresistible, mientras los de ella vagaban por el vacío.

Exasperado por su indiferencia, había intentado tomar por la fuerza lo que por amor le era imposible conseguir; pero ella le había hecho comprender que el bello sexo no siempre es el sexo débil.

Tras esta tentativa violenta, ella comenzó a excitarlo a propósito. Cada vez que se cruzaba con él, Aurora se mordía el dedo pulgar ante su cara, haciéndolo restallar con un gesto de burla.

La cocinera, que sentía por el fuerte y nervudo mancebo una secreta ternura, y se había dado cuenta de que algo había ocurrido entre la doncella y yo, informó al cochero del asunto, lo que provocó en él un acceso de cólera y de celos.

Vivamente herido, y sin saber ya si le importaba más el odio o el amor, y no importándole tampoco lo que pudiera ocurrir, quiso satisfacer a cualquier precio su pasión. La ternura amorosa dio paso en su corazón a la rabia sexual del macho.

A escondidas –y guiado probablemente por la cocinera– se introdujo una noche en la alcoba de la Aurora, escondiéndose allí entre el biombo y un viejo mueble que en su interior había.

Su intención era permanecer allí oculto hasta que ella se quedara dormida, deslizándose luego en su lecho, para permanecer allí el resto de la noche, por las buenas o por las malas.

Tras un tiempo de espera y ansiedad mortales, porque cada minuto que pasaba le parecía una hora, vio por fin entrar a la dueña de la alcoba, que cuidadosamente cerró la puerta y pasó el pestillo.

¡Qué inmensa alegría! No esperaba, pues, a nadie; estaba por completo a su merced.

Con ayuda de dos agujeros que había abierto en el biombo, pudo observar todo lo que la muchacha hizo antes de acostarse.

Lentamente, aquélla se quitó la cofia, ató sus cabellos en un grueso moño, se quitó el vestido, el corsé, las enaguas y los calzones. Se quedó sólo con el camisón. Luego, se puso una cofia de dormir, y comenzó a hacer sus oraciones de rodillas.

La luna llena inundaba la habitación con su luz pálida, acariciando con sus rayos los brazos desnudos de la muchacha, sus hombros redondos, sus pequeños senos puntiagudos, y envolviéndola a todo ella en un nimbo opalino, que le proporcionaba el delicado lustre y la suavidad del ámbar; el resto de su cuerpo se perdía entre los amplios pliegues del camisón.

Inmóvil, y casi aterrorizado de su propia audacia, contemplaba el cochero estos detalles, reteniendo con grandes esfuerzos la respiración anhelante, hasta casi ahogarse, y atravesando con la vista cuanto veía por las mirillas del biombo, con todas sus facultades concentradas en el sentido de la vista.

Terminadas sus oraciones, la joven hizo la señal de la cruz y se levantó. Al subir a la cama, un poco alta, mostró al cochero la graciosa finura de sus muslos, sus pequeñas nalgas redondeadas, y, al ir a inclinarse hacia delante, antes de darse la vuelta, aquél pudo ver por un instante la umbrosa juntura de los muslos.

El cochero, a la vista de esto, no se paró ya en más detalles: de un salto felino se arrojó sobre ella.

Y antes de que ella hubiera logrado lanzar un grito, ya la había él tomando entre sus brazos.

–¡Déjame, déjame! –gritó–, o pido socorro.

–Grita cuanto quieras, preciosa, que nadie vendrá a ayudarte antes de que yo te posea, porque juro por la Virgen Santísima que no saldré de aquí hasta que no te haya disfrutado. Y ya que esa lesbiana te usa para darse gusto, lo voy a hacer yo también.

Después de todo, más te hubiera valido ser la mujer de un pobre honrado que la puta de una rica. Y tú bien sabes que te he ofrecido en serio ser mi esposa.

Y, mientras decía esto, la aferraba con una mano, con la fuerza de un cepo, intentando con la otra hacerle volver la cabeza para besarla en la boca; al no conseguirlo, la colocó debajo de sí, y, sujetándole la nuca, comenzó a palparle entre las piernas; empuñó su pubis con su ruda mano, se introdujo entre sus piernas separadas y empujó su instrumento entre los labios apenas entreabiertos.

A pesar de su hinchazón, después de mis dos tentativas, el enorme pene del gañán logró deslizarse en su interior, consiguiendo alojar su cabeza en el primer tramo de la vagina, donde, como un pesado tamiz sacudido por el viento, desparramó su semen, apenas hubo tocado el clítoris, inundando a la muchacha por completo. Vientre y muslos quedaron cubiertos de este cálido riego, a cuyo contacto la joven tembló y se retorció, como alcanzada por un líquido corrosivo.

Cuanto ella más se resistía, mayor era el placer del bruto, que expresaba su éxtasis con sus roncos suspiros, y no perdía vigor ni dureza, cada vez más excitado por las contorsiones de su víctima.

Metiendo entonces su enorme mano entre las piernas de ésta, la levantó sobre el lecho, dejándole las piernas en el aire.

Apretó luego su glande carnoso contra los labios recién bañados por su semen, y éstos, lubricados por la inundación viscosa, se abrieron sin apenas esfuerzo. En ningún momento se le pasó a él por la cabeza darle a su presa el más mínimo placer; era la furia salvaje y brutal del macho que toma posesión de la hembra, y que antes se hubiera dejado matar que soltarla. Se apoyó contra ella con la pesadez de un toro, y, con un golpe de cadera, hizo avanzar el glande hacia el interior de la vagina, hasta topar con la membrana vaginal, que aún se hallaba intacta, por más que dilatada. Al sentir aquel obstáculo, el cochero experimentó un momento de loca alegría.

–¡Eres mía –dijo, cubriéndola de besos–, mía para siempre, hasta la muerte!

¡Mía para siempre jamás!

Ella debió comparar sin duda en este momento su salvaje alegría con la fría indiferencia que yo le había mostrado, y sin embargo sintió ganas de gritar; él le cerró la boca con la mano. Ella se la mordió, pero él no se dio por enterado, y sin preocuparse por el daño que le hacía y que aún habría de hacerle, la apretó con todas sus fuerzas, y con una violenta sacudida, superior a todas las anteriores, le atravesó la membrana, hundiendo su columna hasta lo más profundo de la vagina, hasta hacerla desaparecer entera.

Ella exhaló un grito agudo, penetrante, un grito de dolor y de angustia, que vibrando en el silencio de la noche, pudo escucharse en toda la casa. Sin preocuparse por las consecuencias de su acto, ni por los ruidos que empezaban a escucharse en las habitaciones vecinas, e indiferente, asimismo, a la sangre que empezaba a correr por los labios vaginales de Aurora, hundía una y otra vez, ebrio de éxtasis, su lanza, hasta el fondo de la herida que acababa de abrir, mezclando sus gruñidos de placer con los lamentos de su víctima.

Cuando hubo terminado, extrajo de la vagina donde había estado alojada su arma flácida; la joven había quedado al fin libre, pero quedó tendida en la cama sin conocimiento.

Yo entraba precisamente en mi casa en el momento mismo de escucharse el grito, y aunque me hallaba bien lejos de pensar en la pobre muchachita, reconocí de inmediato su voz. Subí a grandes zancadas las escaleras y llegué hasta el último piso, donde me encontré con la cocinera pálida y temblorosa en el pasillo.

–¿Dónde está Aurora?

–En su habitación… creo…

–¿De quién era el grito, pues?

–Yo… yo… no podría decirle. Tal vez de ella.

–¿Y por qué no ha ido usted en su ayuda?

–La puerta está cerrada por dentro –respondió ella asustada.

Me arrojé corriendo sobre la puerta, y la sacudí con todas mis fuerzas.

–¡Aurora, abre! ¿Qué ocurre? ¿Qué ha pasado?

Al oír mi voz, ella volvió a la vida.

Dando un violento empellón, conseguí hacer saltar la cerradura, y la puerta se abrió.

Me faltó tiempo para ver a Aurora con el camisón desgarrado y cubierta de sangre.

Había logrado ponerse en pie. Desmelenada, con los ojos despidiendo un extraño fuego y la cara contraída por el dolor, la vergüenza y la locura, era la imagen viva de Casandra después de ser violada por los soldados de Áyax.

De pie ante la ventana, sus miradas iban y venían de su cama a mi cara, con una expresión de repugnancia y desprecio.

¡Ahora sabía lo que eran los hombres y lo que valía su amor!

Con un movimiento brusco, corrió hacia la ventana y la abrió. Yo me arrojé a sujetarla, pero más rápida que yo, y sin que diera tiempo a nadie de impedírselo, saltó al vacío. Yo logré atrapar una punta de su camisón, que se desgarró por el peso, no quedando en mi mano sino un jirón de tela.

Se oyó luego un ruido sordo, un grito, unos leves gemidos, y después nada… más que el silencio.

La pobre muchacha había mantenido su palabra.


	5. Chapter 5

**Hola de nuevo, este capitulo tiene un poco mas de lo que nos gusta a todas, me atrevo a decir que no es M sino triple X, esta muy bueno no pierdan la oportunidad de leerlo y dejar sus comentarios. Muchas gracias, espero que les guste! =)**

* * *

**Capítulo V**

Durante algunos días, el horrible suicidio de la pobre Aurora absorbió por completo mis pensamientos, provocando en mí una considerable suma de preocupaciones y molestias.

La confesión que me hizo el cochero de todos los detalles de lo ocurrido me llenaba de horror, y me preguntaba si no me incumbía a mí una parte de responsabilidad en este acto de desesperación.

Hice, pues, todo lo posible para que la encuesta del fiscal no llegara a acusar al principal culpable.

Por otro lado, si bien yo no había llegado a enamorarme de aquella muchacha, había al menos hecho todo lo posible por estarlo, y su muerte me conturbaba.

Mis negocios se hubieran ciertamente resentido de mi estado de ánimo, de no ser por mi principal empleado, que era en realidad mucho más patrón mío que yo suyo, y que viendo el quebranto que padecían mis nervios, me persuadió de que realizara una corta gira de negocios por el extranjero, que de no efectuarla yo, tendría que ser de incumbencia suya.

Todo este cúmulo de circunstancias consiguió apartar mis pensamientos de Regina, que hasta entonces los había acaparado por completo. Creía con esto haber logrado olvidar por completo a Regina, y me felicitaba por haber logrado dominar una pasión que tan miserable me hacía a mis propios ojos.

A mi vuelta, no solamente rehuía su presencia, sino que evitaba incluso leer cuanto en los periódicos hacía referencia a ella, y cuando veía su nombre colocado en algún cartel, apartaba la vista, a pesar de la atracción que su nombre ejercía en mí. Hasta tal punto temía caer de nuevo bajo su diabólica influencia.

Pero me preguntaba si sería capaz de evitarla para siempre.

¿Acaso el más fútil acontecimiento podía hacer que nos encontráramos de nuevo cara a cara? ¿Y entonces…?

Cuando esta aprensión comenzaba a rondarme la cabeza, intentaba persuadirme de que su imperio sobre mí había concluido; y para afianzarme en esta convicción, decidí saludarla la primera vez que volviera a encontrarla. Por lo demás, alimentaba yo la esperanza de que pronto acabaría abandonando la ciudad, al menos momentáneamente, si no para siempre.

Pero poco después de mi vuelta, y estando yo con mi madre Mary Margaret en un palco del teatro, de repente la puerta se abrió, y en el umbral apareció Regina.

Al verla un color se me fue y otro me vino, mis rodillas comenzaron a temblar, y mi corazón a latir con fuerza; sentí que todos mis buenos propósitos de poco antes se esfumaban de repente.

Disgustada conmigo misma, al constatar mi debilidad, tomé rápidamente mi sombrero y, casi sin saludar a la artista, me precipité como una loca fuera del palco, dejando a mi madre el cuidado de disculparse por mi extraña conducta. Pero, apenas me hallé fuera, sentí que una fuerza irresistible me empujaba a volver y pedir disculpas. De lo que sólo la vergüenza logró salvarme.

Al volver al palco, mi madre, asombrada y mortificada, me preguntó la causa de mi brutal manera de comportarme hacia una artista de tanto talento, a quien todo el mundo festejaba y halagaba.

–Hace apenas dos meses, si mal no recuerdo –dijo–, no había para ti pianista en el mundo que pudiera comparársele, y ahora, porque toda la prensa se ha vuelto contra ella, ¿ya no te parece digna ni de un saludo?

–¿Que la prensa está contra ella? –pregunté sorprendida.

–¡Cómo! ¿No has leído las críticas que se vienen publicando últimamente sobre ella?

–No, tengo más cosas que hacer que ocuparme de las pianistas.

–Pues bien, parece que últimamente no se muestra muy dentro de sus cabales. Varias veces, después de haber aparecido su nombre en los carteles, dejó de presentarse. Esto ha causado un efecto deplorable, y tanto más cuanto que, en sus últimos conciertos, ejecutó sus partituras de un modo pesado, lánguido, muy distante de la brillantez de su primer estilo.

Mientras mi madre hablaba, sentía como si una mano me oprimiera el corazón, y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo para parecer tan indiferente como pude.

–Lo siento por ella –dije con displicencia–, pero supongo que las damas la consolarán de las críticas adversas y sabrán castigar sus dardos.

Mary Margaret se encogió de hombros. Estaba muy lejos de poder adivinar mis pensamientos secretos y saber hasta qué punto deploraba yo mi modo de actuar hacia aquella Afrodita a quien… –inútil era ya disimularlo por más tiempo y seguir mintiendo– amaba más que nunca.

Al día siguiente me procuré todos los periódicos que mencionaban su nombre, y reconocí –quizás sea fatuidad por mi parte pensarla–, pude reconocer, digo, que desde el mismo día que había dejado de asistir a sus conciertos, había estado ejecutando de modo tan lamentable que los críticos, benévolos al principio, terminaron por cansarse, coaligándose contra ella, para intentar conducirla a apreciar más justamente a su público y a sí misma.

Ocho días más tarde, aproximadamente, fui a escucharla. Y me sorprendí al comprobar el cambio operado en ella en tan poco tiempo. No solamente parecía preocupada y abatida, sino que se mostraba pálida, demacrada, enfermiza. En cuestión de pocas semanas, había envejecido varios años. Pude constatar en ella las mismas alteraciones que mi madre había notado en mí a la vuelta de mi viaje, y que ella atribuía a mis nervios quebrantados.

Algunas personas intentaron saludarla a su entrada con leves aplausos; un sordo murmullo de desaprobación y dos o tres silbidos cortaron de raíz esta tímida ovación. Indiferente tanto a los aplausos como a los murmullos, se sentó con un aire de profundo cansancio, como si se hallara afectada de fiebre; pero, como luego haría observar uno de los críticos presentes, pronto el fuego sagrado del arte pareció llamear en sus pupilas; rebuscó ansiosamente entre el auditorio, me descubrió y envió hacia el sitio donde yo estaba una mirada cargada de gratitud y de amor.

Se puso entonces a tocar, no como quien intenta quitarse de encima una tarea enojosa, sino como quien arroja e sí el peso de su alma. Su música sonaba similar al trino de pájaro que, buscando a su compañera, emite las más bellas notas de amor dispuesta a vencer o a morir.

Inútil es decir que me hallaba subyugada, mientras el auditorio entero tremolaba de emoción, bajo la dulce tristeza de sus acordes.

Cuando hubo terminado la pieza, me arrojé hacia el vestíbulo esperando encontrarla. Durante su ejecución, una lucha violenta se había desarrollado en mi interior, entre el corazón y el cerebro. Pero

¿Para qué luchar contra una pasión indomable? La fría razón quedó así vencida por los instintos. Por lo demás, ¿qué tenía yo que reprocharle? ¿No estaba acaso dispuesta a perdonarle todo lo que yo había sufrido por su causa?

Al penetrar en el vestíbulo lleno de gente, no vi de inmediato a otra más que a ella. Un sentimiento de delicia me embargó a su vista, y mi corazón saltó de alegría. Pero pronto mi contento dio paso a la cólera y el odio: acababa de descubrir a Rebeca, colgada de su brazo y llenándola de elogios por el éxito obtenido. Nuestras miradas se encontraron de repente, la suya llena de vanagloria, la mía cargada de un desdén insultante.

Tan pronto Regina se dio cuenta de mi presencia, se desenganchó de Rebeca y vino hacia mí, con las manos tendidas. Como si no me diera por enterada de su gesto, le dirigí el saludo más frío y rígido del que fui capaz y le volví la espalda. Oí un murmullo de asombro extenderse entre las personas presentes y, al alejarme, pude ver con el rabillo del ojo su profundo sonrojo, mientras su mirada se cargaba de una intensa expresión de orgullo herido. Se contuvo, sin embargo, y se inclinó, como diciendo:

«Hágase tu voluntad», y volvió con Rebeca, que mostraba una expresión exultante.

–No se preocupe más de esa mujer, querida –dijo Rebeca, en tono lo bastante alto como para que yo pudiese oírla–. No es más que una grosera, una vulgar, una vanidosa…

–No –replicó Regina, con un tono distante–. En el fondo soy yo quien está equivocada y no ella.

¿Podía tal vez adivinar de qué modo sangraba mi corazón al abandonar el vestíbulo? A cada uno de mis pasos, deseaba desandar el camino, arrojarme a su cuello y pedirle públicamente perdón.

Dudé un momento: ¿debía volver o no a tenderle la mano? ¡Ea! ¿Acaso no cedemos siempre a los impulsos de nuestro corazón? ¿No nos vemos a menudo guiadas por una conciencia reticente, por un cerebro confuso, imbuido de falsos cálculos?

Esperé en la calle, acechando la salida de Regina, resuelta, si iba sola, a acercarme a ella y excusarme por mi insolencia.

La vi aparecer. Iba con Rebeca…

Mis celos se encendieron de nuevo, giré sobre mis talones y me fui. Esta vez habíamos terminado definitivamente. No quería verla más; al día siguiente, si fuera preciso, tomaría el primer tren para cualquier parte, hasta el fin del mundo si hacía falta.

Mi nuevo estado de ánimo, sin embargo, duró bien poco, mi rabia se apaciguó, y el amor y la curiosidad me aconsejaron quedarme. Así lo hice. Empecé entonces a buscarlas con la mirada y ya no las vi; me dirigí entonces hacia casa de Regina.

Según iba caminando registraba con la mirada cada una de las calles vecinas. ¡Ni rastro de ellas!

Habían desaparecido. Ahora que las había perdido de vista, mi deseo de reencontrar Regina aumentaba.

Tal vez había ido a casa de Rebeca. Y eché a correr en esa dirección.

De pronto, creí ver a lo lejos sus siluetas. Me lancé en esa dirección como una loca; levantándome el cuello del abrigo, y calándome el sombrero hasta las orejas, empecé a seguirlas por la acera opuesta.

No me equivocaba; ¡eran ellas! ¿Hacia dónde iban en aquella dirección y por aquellos parajes solitarios?

Para no llamar su atención, me detenía de tanto en tanto, disminuía la marcha, aceleraba luego el paso.

En varias ocasiones pude observar que sus rostros se aproximaban, y Rebeca rodeaba a Regina por la cintura con su brazo. ¿Qué era la amargura de la amante fiel comparada con lo que yo entonces experimentaba?

Un solo consuelo me quedaba en medio de mis desgracias: Regina cedía, según pude constatar, a las solicitudes de Rebeca, pero no las buscaba.

Llegaron al extremo del muelle, tan molesto y bullicioso durante el día y entonces, de noche, tan tranquilo y solitario. Ambas parecían buscar a alguien; se volvían a todas partes, escrutando las caras de los escasos viandantes que por allí transcurrían, observando a los individuos sentados en los bancos paralelos al pretil.

Como más tarde pude saber, había ido a dar, en seguimiento suyo, a uno de esos lugares apartados de la ciudad que toda capital posee: rincones desiertos, parques solitarios, lugares de reunión de pederastas que la policía conoce y tolera… Yo experimentaba hacia los individuos allí estacionados, y que me solicitaban al pasar, una profunda repugnancia. Y, sin embargo, yo misma me moría de deseo por una mujer que me hacía tan poco caso como el que yo prestaba a aquellos sodomitas.

Absorbida por mi idea fija, no veía más que a Regina y a su acompañante. Pronto me di cuenta de que no estaban solas; otros dos individuos se les habían juntado: un suboficial del ejército colonial, de uniforme, un mancebo fuerte y apuesto, un árabe adolescente de tez oscura.

El soldado charlaba animadamente, y, según pude averiguar por algunas palabras cazadas al vuelo, el tema era muy interesante.

Yo, en tanto, con los hombros encogidos, hundida la cabeza en el cuello del abrigo, me había colocado además un pañuelo sobre la cara, para mayor seguridad. A pesar de estas precauciones, Regina pareció haberme reconocido, aunque yo caminase simulando no verla. Me alejé del grupo y comencé a caminar al azar. Era muy tarde, y no sabía dónde me encontraba. No tenía, sin embargo, necesidad de atravesar el río para ir a mi casa. ¿Qué fue, pues, lo que me impulsó a atravesarlo? No lo sé, pero de pronto me encontré en mitad del puente, mirando por encima de la balaustrada el espacio vacío que se extendía ante mí.

En medio de esta sombras agitadas y mágicas, creía distinguir una miríada de espíritus enloquecidos que se desplazaban por todas partes, deslizándose como anguilas, guiñándome el ojo, encogiéndose y girando sobre sí mismos, invitándome a gustar el reposo de las sombras del Leteo.

¡Cuán profundas parecían aquellas aguas! Veladas por la bruma tenían el profundo atractivo del abismo. ¿Por qué no podía buscar en ella el único bálsamo del olvido que podía calmar mi cerebro enfermo y refrescar el fuego que devoraba mi pecho?

No, la vida no vale la pena vivirla, si no es agradable. Y para mí se había convertido en una carga…

La pasión que había creído ahogar y que no hacía más que incubar, había estallado con un furor nuevo, y tomaba posesión plena de mi ser. Sólo el crimen podía hacerla fracasar. En mi caso el suicidio no sólo estaba permitido, sino que era un acto loable, casi heroico.

¿Qué dice el Evangelio? «Si tu ojo te escandaliza, arráncatelo».

Semejantes pensamientos daban vueltas en mi cerebro, como un nido de serpientes. Ante mí, y en medio de la niebla, Regina, semejante a un ángel de las Tinieblas, parecía contemplarme apaciblemente con sus ojos profundos, tristes y pensativos; por debajo mío, las aguas emitían en su correr un canto de sirena, y aquel canto me atraía.

Ya empezaba yo a escalar el parapeto, decidida a buscar el olvido en las lodosas aguas de aquella Estigia, cuando dos brazos, estrechándome, me impidieron caer al vacío.

–Emma, ¿estás loca? –dijo una voz ahogada y jadeante.

¿Soñaba? ¿Era Regina, acaso? ¿Un ángel guardián o un demonio tentador? ¿Me había vuelto loca?

No, no estaba loca, ni deliraba. Era la misma Regina, en carne y hueso; yo la sentía apretarme entre sus brazos. Volvía a la vida después de una horrible pesadilla.

La tensión de mis nervios y el completo abatimiento que a ella siguió, unidos a su estrecho abrazo, me dieron la impresión de que nuestros cuerpos, amalgamados, se habían fundido en uno solo.

Experimentaba una extraña sensación. Y, mientras mis manos recorrían nerviosas su cara, su cuello, sus hombros, sus brazos, no era a ella a quien sentía, sino mi propio cuerpo. Nuestras frentes ardientes se apretaban una contra otra, y las pulsaciones de sus venas palpitantes parecían chocar contra mis propias venas.

Sin apenas darnos cuenta, nuestras bocas se encontraron de repente unidas en un deseo de fusión mutuo. No fueron besos lo que intercambiamos, sino el soplo ardiente que nos embargaba.

Permanecí durante un momento sumida en una especie de anulamiento, sintiendo que mis fuerzas me abandonaban, y conservando tan sólo el mínimo de conciencia para darme cuenta de que aún estaba viva.

De pronto, un choque nervioso me atravesó de la cabeza a los pies; la sangre empezó a fluirme de nuevo del corazón al cerebro; mis nervios se tensaron, los oídos me tintinearon, y sentí como si centenares de agujas me penetraran en la carne. Nuestras bocas, por un instante separadas, volvieron a juntarse con ardiente concupiscencia. Nuestros labios, estrechamente apretados, se frotaban con un ardor tal que la sangre comenzó a aflorar, mezclándose su líquido rojo con nuestra saliva, como el vino que se derramaba en los himeneos antiguos, para celebrar el matrimonio, de dos cuerpos unidos por la puerilidad de un vino emblemático, sino mediante el jugo mismo de la vida.

Permanecimos así un largo rato, hundidas en un delirio extático, y saboreando cada uno de nuestros besos con un placer cada vez más intenso.

¡Verdadera quintaesencia del amor eran aquellos besos! Lo mejor de nosotras, la parte esencial del ser de cada una, ascendía hasta nuestros labios como los vapores de una embriagadora ambrosía.

Sólo en muy raras ocasiones, cuando nunca, llega a experimentarse este tipo de éxtasis. Yo me sentía exhausta, vencida, aniquilada. Todo me daba vueltas y sentía temblar la tierra bajo mis pies. No tenía ya fuerzas para sostenerme en pie. Me sentía desvanecerme- ¿Iba pues a morir? ¡Oh, la muerte entonces debe ser el momento más feliz de nuestra vida, porque no era posible sentir dos veces una embriaguez semejante…!

¿Cuánto tiempo permanecí así? No podría decirlo. Todo lo que sé es que volví en mí totalmente aturdida, al escuchar el chirrido de las aguas bajo mis pies. Poco a poco, fui recobrando la memoria.

Me vi en brazos de Regina, e intenté desprenderme de su abrazo.

–¡Déjeme! ¡Oh… déjeme! ¿Por qué no me ha dejado morir? El mundo me resulta odioso ¿Por qué debo arrastrar una vida que me repugna?

–¿La vida le repugna? ¿Y por qué?

Y con un tono suave y lento, comenzó a murmurar palabras mágicas en una lengua desconocida, palabras que fueron para mi alma como un bálsamo. Luego añadió:

–La naturaleza nos ha hecho la una para la otra. ¿Por qué oponerse a ella?

No puedo encontrar la felicidad sino en su amor, no es sólo mi corazón sino mi alma misma la que la anhela.

Haciendo un esfuerzo con mí ser entero, la rechacé y reculé unos pasos.

–¡No, no! –dije–. ¡No me tiente más allá de mis fuerzas! ¡Déjeme mejor morir!

–¡Esta bien! Pero muramos juntas, la muerte, al menos, no nos separará. Estaremos al fin unidas la una para la otra en un mundo distinto, como la Francesca del Dante a su amante Paulo.

Y desenrollando el cinturón del vestido que le ceñía la cintura, dijo:

–Atémonos juntas y hundámonos en el río.

Yo la miré temblorosa. ¡Tan brillante y hermosa, y yo iba a asesinarla! La imagen de Antinoo, tal como yo la había contemplado el día de nuestro primer encuentro, surgió de nuevo ante mí.

Había anudado ya su cinturón a su cintura e iba ahora a hacer lo mismo con la mía.

–Acérquese –dijo.

¿Tenía yo derecho a aceptar semejante sacrificio? Le respondí:

–No, tenemos que vivir.

–¿Vivir? … ¿y entonces…?

Permaneció por un momento silenciosa, esperando mi respuesta a una pregunta que no se atrevía a formular por entero. Comprendiendo su muda interrogación, le tendí las manos.

Y, como si temiera verme escapar, me apretó con toda la fuerza de su indomable deseo.

–Le amo –murmuró–, le amo locamente. No puedo vivir más tiempo sin usted.

–Ni yo tampoco –respondí yo–. Vanamente he luchado contra mi pasión, pero ahora cedo, y no tímidamente, sino con un ardor, contenta de ceder. Soy tuya, Regina. Feliz de ser tuya, tuya para siempre.

Un grito ronco surgió de su pecho; sus pupilas chispearon; su deseo se convirtió en rabia; era el de una fiera de presa que atrapa a su víctima. Era más aún:

Era un alma que iba al encuentro de su alma gemela, en un impulso ardiente de los sentidos, en una embriaguez loca del cerebro.

¿Podría llamarse lujuria al fuego inextinguible que nos consumía?

Ambas parecíamos animales hambrientos que encontraban al fin pasto abundante, y mientras nos abrazábamos con una avidez cada vez más grande, mis dedos acariciaban su cabello negro y la piel suave de su nuca. Nuestras piernas quedaron trenzadas, y su sexo comenzó a frotarse contra el mío, tan lleno de placer como el suyo.

Estrechamente pegadas una a otra, uniendo nuestros cuerpos en el más estrecho contacto, jadeantes y sacudidos por violentos espasmos, mordiéndonos y cubriéndonos de besos, debíamos parecer, en mitad del puente, y en medio de la niebla, dos condenadas sumidas en el tormento eterno.

El paso del tiempo se había detenido, y creo que hubiéramos continuado así hasta agotarnos, hasta perder la razón, presas de este deseo insensato, deslizándonos por la pendiente de la locura, de no haber puesto fin a esto un fútil incidente.

Un viejo coche de alquiler, fatigado por la dura jornada, marchaba lentamente de retirada, con el cochero adormilado en el pescante. La esquelética yegua, con la cabeza casi metida entre las rodillas, dormitaba igualmente, mecida por el lento ronroneo de las ruedas de caucho al girar sobre los adoquines.

–Vamos a mi casa –dijo Regina con voz nerviosa y baja–. Vamos a mi casa… acostémonos juntas – añadió con un tono suplicante y amoroso. Por toda respuesta, yo apreté su mano.

–¿De verdad aceptas?

–Sí –murmuré yo, con una voz tan débil como un suspiro.

Ella detuvo de inmediato el coche, despertando no sin esfuerzo al cochero, que tardó aún un rato en comprender lo que se le pedía.

Al subir al vehículo, mi primer pensamiento fue que en pocos minutos Regina sería al fin mía, y aquel pensamiento me hizo estremecer de la cabeza a los pies, como recorrida por una corriente eléctrica.

No podía creer aún la dicha que se me daba, y mis labios tuvieron que pronunciar estas palabras:

«regina va a ser mía», para poder creerlo. Ella pareció comprender, porque tomando mi cabeza entre sus manos, me cubrió de besos.

Luego, como asaltada por un remordimiento, me preguntó:

–¿De verdad no estás arrepentida?

–¿Por qué habría de arrepentirme?

–¿Y no serás mía, sólo mía?

–Jamás he sido ni seré de ninguna otra.

–Di que me amarás siempre.

–¿Siempre?

–Que éste sea nuestro juramento y nuestro acto de eterna posesión –añadió ella.

Y allí mismo, rodeándome con sus brazos, me apretó contra su pecho. Yo la abracé igualmente y, a la luz de las linternas del coche, vi lucir en sus ojos el fuego de la locura. Sus labios resecos por la sed de un deseo por tanto tiempo contenido, se alargaron hacia los míos con una expresión sufriente, y empezamos a besarnos una a la otra, en un beso más ardiente, si cabe, que el primero.

¡Oh!, el recuerdo de aquel beso aún me quema los labios.

Un beso es algo más que el primer contacto carnal de dos cuerpos: es la exhalación de dos almas enamoradas. Pero el beso criminal, largo tiempo esperado, es más sensual aún; es el fruto prohibido, el tizón ardiente que hace hervir la sangre.

El beso de Regina me galvanizaba, y mi paladar gustaba con gula su sabor. ¿Para qué un juramento cuando ésta le ha otorgado ya en un beso? Un juramento no es más que una promesa de labios afuera, que generalmente se olvida. Un beso como éste, sin embargo, llega hasta la tumba.

Mientras nuestras bocas se fundían una con otra, su mano, lenta e imperceptiblemente, desabrochaba mi pantalón, se deslizaba por la abertura, apartaba la blusa y se apoderaba de mi sexo tenso y ardiente.

Suave como la mano de una niña, experta como la de una cortesana y firme como la de una maestra de esgrima, a su sólo contacto, trajo a mi memoria las palabras de la condesa.

Todo el mundo sabe que existen personas más o menos magnéticas. Unas emiten vibraciones que atraen, otras vibraciones repelentes. Regina poseía para mí una especie de fluido mesmérico en los dedos. Mi mano, vacilante aún, empezó a seguir el ejemplo de la suya, y la metí bajo se vestido negro y el placer que experimenté tocando aquella mujer fue inenarrable.

Apenas habían nuestros dedos comenzado a recorrer los sexos, cuando la tensión excesiva de nuestros nervios y nuestro grado de excitación, terminó por hacerlos desbordar. Por unos instantes, un violento dolor se fijó en la raíz de mi clítoris, o más bien en el interior de las ingles, tras lo cual el zumo vital comenzó a correr lentamente, muy lentamente, y se derrama la lava por las laderas del volcán. Al llegar a la cúspide, la hendidura se abrió, los pequeños labios se separaron y la crema viscosa saltó. A cada gota que se escapaba, sentía yo una indescriptible sensación en la punta de los dedos, en la extremidad de los pies, y en las más profundas células de mi cerebro; me parecía como si la médula espinal y la médula de los huesos estuvieran a punto de licuarse; y cuando las diferentes corrientes, la de la sangre y la de las fibras nerviosas, confluyeron en el clítoris, hecho de músculos y arterias, un tremendo choque tuvo lugar, una convulsión que anulaba a la vez el espíritu y la materia, goce éste que cada una puede llegar a sentir de manera más o menos fuerte, pero que puede llegar a ser tan violento que deja de ser placentero.

Apretados la una contra la otra, todo lo que podíamos hacer era intentar ahogar nuestros suspiros.

La postración subsiguiente a la tensa sobrecarga de los nervios había cesado ya cuando el coche de alquiler se detuvo ante la puerta de Regina, aquella puerta que tan locamente había golpeado con mis puños algún tiempo antes.

Bajamos del coche agotadas, pero tan pronto la puerta de la casa se hubo cerrado tras nosotras, comenzamos de nuevo a acariciarnos y a besarnos con renovado ardor.

Impotentes para refrenar nuestros deseos, Regina me dijo:

Vamos, por qué esperar más y perder aquí un tiempo precioso, en medio del frío y la oscuridad.

–¿Tienes frío? –le dije–. ¿Encuentras esto demasiado oscuro?

Ella me besó tiernamente.

–En la sombra tú eres mi luz –seguí diciendo yo–; tú eres el fuego que me calienta; las extensiones heladas del Polo serían para mí un paraíso, si tu estuvieras allí.

Subimos a tientas la escalera, no habiéndole yo permitido encender ni una cerilla.

Yo me apretujaba contra ella, no porque no viera nada, sino porque estaba ebria de una rabia amorosa, tanto como pueda estarlo de vino el borracho.

Pronto estuvimos en su cuarto, y, ya en la entrada, en la antecámara débilmente iluminada por una candela, me tendió los brazos.

–Sé bienvenida –me dijo–, y ojalá que esta casa llegue a convertirse en la tuya.

Luego, en voz baja y en su lengua extranjera, tan armoniosa, añadió: «¡mi cuerpo tiene hambre de ti, alma de mi vida, vida de mi vida!»

Apenas había terminado de decir esto, cuando ya nos abrazábamos de nuevo.

–¿Sabes? –Me dijo–, hoy te esperaba.

–¿Que me esperabas? –exclamé yo, sorprendida.

–Sí. Sabía que tarde o temprano serías mía. Y yo sentía que sería hoy, precisamente.

–¿Cómo puede ser?

–Un presentimiento.

–¿Y si no hubiera venido?

–Hubiera hecho lo que tú ibas a hacer, cuando llegué a tiempo de impedírtelo. La vida sin ti me sería insoportable.

–¿Cómo? ¿Te hubieras ahogado conmigo?

–No, no exactamente. Simplemente me hubiera dormido… hubiera entrado en el sueño eterno, pensando en ti, en esta cámara preparada para recibirte, donde ninguna mujer ha penetrado jamás.

Abrió entonces la puerta de una pequeña alcoba, completamente perfumada con un penetrante olor a manzanas.

Era una pieza muy original, recubierta toda ella de una espesa tela roja, clavada en los muros con tachuelas de plata, por encima de un amplio diván, recubierto a su vez por una inmensa piel. Colgando sobre este mueble único, una antigua lámpara de plata, procedente sin duda de una iglesia bizantina o de una sinagoga de Oriente, difundía una luz pálida, suficiente para alumbrar este templo donde ambas debíamos oficiar.

–Ya sé –me dijo–, que el rojo es tu color preferido; sienta bien con tu tez blanca, por eso lo he adoptado para ti, para ti sola. Ninguna otra entrará jamás aquí.

Y, dicho esto, con una rapidez inusitada, me despojó de toda ropa. Yo me dejaba hacer, sintiéndome entre sus manos como una niña dormida o una religiosa en éxtasis. En un abrir y cerrar de ojos me encontré totalmente desnuda y tendida sobre la piel, mientras ella, de pie delante de mí, me contemplaba con ojos devoradores.

Sus miradas me registraban por todos y cada uno de mis recovecos, y parecían hundirse en mi cerebro, hasta hacerme perder la noción de las cosas.

Estas miradas atravesaban mi corazón y fustigaban mi sangre, que corría cada vez más ardiente por mis venas, e infundían su fluido en mis arterias, parecía que mis venas fueran a estallar.

Comenzó entonces a pasear sus manos por todo mi cuerpo. Luego, puso a trabajar sus labios, cubriéndome de besos el pecho, los brazos, las piernas y los muslos. Y cuando hubo llegado al arranque de éstos, apoyó con delicia la cara sobre mi sexo.

Se estremecía de placer, sintiendo mí piel cosquillearle las mejillas y el cuello; tomando entonces mi vagina, la apoyó contra sus labios. El contacto de éstos con mi vagina me piso fuera de mí, mientras ella iba devorando mi clítoris, y luego el órgano entero. Yo, entretanto, revolvía sus mechones de hermoso cabello negro, llena de placer, capturada por aquella sensación aguda que me volvía loca.

Mi sexo, todo vibrante se hallaba ya dentro de su boca, cosquilleado por su lengua que lo acariciaba con leves toques. Me sentía succionada, mordisqueada, mordida. El placer era tan fuerte, que me sentía morir, y de haberme durado un instante más, de seguro hubiera perdido el conocimiento.

–¡Basta, basta! –grité–. ¡Te los suplico!

Pero ella permanecía sorda a las súplicas. Mis ojos veían chispas y luces, y un torrente abrasador recorría mi cuerpo, traspasado, de tanto en tanto, por violentos espasmos.

–¡Basta!, ¡por favor!

Mis nervios se retorcían; yo me encogía sufriendo convulsiones. De pronto una de sus manos que acariciaba mis pechos, se deslizó por debajo de las nalgas y sentí penetrarme el ano con un dedo. Experimentaba por ambos lados un placer indecible.

Era más de lo que podía soportar, sentía como si todo mi cuerpo se estuviera licuando. La savia ardiente de la vida ascendió entonces como una lengua de fuego, mientras mi sangre en ebullición, alcanzándome el cerebro, llevaba a éste el delirio. No pudiendo resistir más, me desmayé de placer, y caí sobre ella como una masa inerte.

Algunos minutos después, volví a recobrar el sentido, y poseída por una rabia erótica, quise a mi vez devolverle sus caricias, tomando su lugar.

Empecé a arrancarle la ropa y la dejé tan desnuda como yo estaba. ¡Qué place sentir su carne contra la mía! Las delicias que acababa de experimentar no habían hecho más que aumentar mi ardor; y, tras habernos acariciado mutuamente durante un momento, reculamos hacia el tapiz, estrechamente entrelazadas, confundidas, frotándonos y retorciéndonos como gatas en celo que se excitan entre sí, en el paroxismo de su rabia amorosa.

Mis labios ardían por gustar su sexo, órgano soberbio digno de servir como modelo a la ídola del templo de Afrodita. A la vista de esta diosa sin alas, muchas mujeres hubieran renunciado al amor de los hombres –¡y cuántas lo hicieron!– para dedicarse a su propio sexo.

Yo la recorría por todas partes con mis ojos ávidos, la cogía entre mis manos, la besaba; paseaba mis labios por su piel aterciopelada, y aquélla, al igual que la mía, se agitaba con sacudidas regulares.

Mi lengua cosquilleó, primero, suavemente su clítoris, intentando introducirse entre los pequeños labios que, de poco en poco, se abrían para dejar deslizar una gota de fluido vital, golosamente recogido por mí a su salida.

Con verdadera gula, me dediqué a lamer y a chupar este, mientras yo intentaba apretarla más estrechamente aún con mis labios, introduciéndola cada vez más a cada golpe. Yo iba cada vez más rápido, más rápido. Regina se aferraba furiosamente a mi cabeza, con los nervios crispados.

–¡Tu boca me abrasa! ¡Me chupas el cerebro!… ¡Basta, basta, no puedo más, es demasiado…!

E intentaba apartar mi cabeza, para hacerme parar. Pero yo apretaba aún más fuerte su vagina con mis labios, rodeándola firmemente con mi lengua, mientras mis movimientos se aceleraban.

Pronto un temblor comenzó a recorrer todo su cuerpo y un chorro de líquido ardiente, viscoso me llenó la boca. El goce era tan agudo que degeneraba en dolor…

–¡Basta!, ¡basta! –seguía murmurando.

Luego, cerró esos hermosos ojos y quedó sin movimiento, mientras yo exultaba de gozo, pensando que era verdaderamente mía, puesto que había sorbido su líquido, su elixir de la vida.

Durante unos instantes sus brazos permanecieron apretados y recorridos por nerviosas convulsiones.

Luego, relajándose, quedó rígida y como aniquilada por el exceso de placer.

Yo me hallaba tan exhausta casi como ella, pues, en medio de mi furia, la había succionado con tal furor y avidez, que yo misma obtuve un gran orgasmo, y abrumada y con los nervios flojos, caí a su lado sobre el diván.

Después de un corto reposo (no sabría decir de cuanto tiempo, puesto que habíamos quedado fuera del orden tranquilo y regular del tiempo), sentí que su sexo comenzaba a salir de su sopor y se apretaba contra mi cara, buscando evidentemente mi boca, como el bebé glotón sujeta dormido el pezón de la madre con la boca, por el sólo placer de sentir el contacto de éste con su lengua.

Yo apoyé en ella mis labios y, semejante a un gallo joven que se despierta al alba y tendiendo el cuello lanza un furioso cacareo, levante mi cabeza y penetre en ellos.

Ta pronto la tuve en mi boca, Regina dio un giro sobre sí misma y se colocó sobre mí en la misma posición que yo mantenía con respecto a ella, es decir, con la boca a la altura de la parte media de mi cuerpo, con la diferencia de que ella estaba sobre mí, y yo debajo de ella, acostada de espaldas.

Una vez en esta posición, comenzó por abrazar mi vagina con la boca, jugando.

Luego, acarició con ella mi abdomen y mis muslos, con un cosquilleo que me causaba un deleite indecible.

Sus manipulaciones aumentaban de tal modo el placer que me daba con su boca y su sexo, que pronto quedé fuera de mí.

Nuestros cuerpos formaban una masa única de temblorosa sensualidad, y aunque ambas precipitábamos por igual nuestras amorosas sacudidas, la concupiscencia nos atenazaba hasta tal punto que, en medio de la tensión de los nervios nuestro cuerpo se negaba a realizar su trabajo.

En vano nos afanábamos. La razón, en semejantes circunstancias, acabó por abandonarme.

Había alcanzado la cima del delirio erótico, el paroxismo de la rabia amorosa.

Mi cerebro me daba la impresión de haber sido trepanado, y mi espina dorsal cortada en dos.

Chupaba, sin embargo, su clítoris cada vez más deprisa, y tiraba de él como si de un pezón se tratara; quería vaciarla. De pronto lo sentí palpitar, hincharse, las puertas parecían abrirse, y el jugo saltó al fin como una lluvia de brillantes chispas; los fuegos del infierno dejaron paso entonces a un Olimpo delicioso y calmo, lleno de delicias y ambrosía.

Tras un momento de reposo, y con la cabeza apoyada en mi codo, pude regocijarme con la visión de la fascinante belleza de mi amada, verdadera modelo académica: pechos firmes y hermosos, un cuerpo blanco esbelto, brazos tonificados; jamás había visto semejante vigor unido a una elegancia tal de forma; hubiera sido difícil encontrar en ella el menor rastro de grasa superflua o la más mínima carne de sobra.

Era toda perfecta y eran sus finos ligamentos los que le daban aquella elegancia llena de gracia, aquella flexibilidad característica suya, que la conectaba con el ondular de una serpiente. Su piel era de una blancura ambarina.

Regina abrió los ojos y me tendió los brazos, me tomó la mano, y comenzó a besarme y mordisquearme el cuello; luego, dejando deslizar sus labios por toda mi espalda, depositó en ella una sucesión interminable de besos, similares a pétalos caídos de un rosal.

–Ahora –dijo–, vamos a ver si encontramos algo de comer en la habitación vecina; necesitamos tomar algo para reponernos; pero antes, quizá no sería mala idea tomar un baño. ¿Qué te parece?

–Que va a causarte muchas molestias.

Por toda respuesta, me hizo entrar en una especie de invernadero, lleno de helechos y palmeras enanas, que durante el día recibían la luz del sol a través de una amplia guardilla.

–Es una pieza que empleo a la vez como invernadero y cuarto de baño, cosas que debería haber en todas las casas. Soy demasiado pobre para permitirme ambas por separado, pero este pequeño rincón me basta para mis abluciones, y las plantas parecen encontrarse muy bien en esta atmósfera a la vez cálida y húmeda.

–¡Pero si es un cuarto de baño de una reina!

–¡No, no! –Respondió sonriendo–, se trata simplemente del cuarto de baño de una artista.

Nos sumergimos en un agua humeante y perfumada con esencia de manzanas, que supuso un excelente descanso a nuestros recientes excesos.

–De buena gana me quedaría aquí toda la noche –dijo ella–. Es tan agradable permanecer dentro del agua. Pero tenemos hambre, y debemos satisfacer las exigencias de nuestros estómagos.

Al salir del baño, nos envolvimos, para secarnos, en tibios batines de fina felpa.

–Ven, pasemos al comedor.

Yo vacilaba, debido a mi desnudez y la suya. Ella sonrió.

–¿Acaso tienes frío?

–No, pero…

–No tengas miedo, no hay nadie en el apartamento. Todo el mundo duerme, y las ventanas se hallan cuidadosamente cerradas y las gruesas cortinas echadas.

Me condujo a una cámara vecina, enteramente recubierta de espesos y sedosos tejidos de un color rojo pálido. En el centro de la habitación colgaba una lámpara de curiosa y artística forma, que difundía una luz viva y radiante.

Nos sentamos allí, sobre un diván, y delante de una mesa de ébano, de talla árabe, incrustadas de marfil y nácar.

–No puedo ofrecerte un banquete, me dijo, por más que te esperase; pero habrá lo bastante, espero, para saciar tu apetito.

El menú se componía de ostras de Cancale (ostras) regadas con una añeja y empolvada botella de Sauternes; acompañaban a esto un paté trufado del Périgord, perdiz a la pimienta, y una ensalada de trufas cortadas en delgadas lonchas, para las que había preparada una botella de excelente jerez seco.

Todas estas exquisiteces se hallaban servidas en antiguos platos de Delft azul y de Savone, pues Regina conocía mi gusto por la porcelana antigua.

Para los postres, sirvió un plato de manzanas, a las que aun añadió plátanos y piña al marrasquino, recubiertos de azúcar, formando una deliciosa compota perfumada por el aroma de estos frutos.

Después de rociar todo esto con una copa de champaña y de saborear unas cuantas minúsculas tazas de verdadero moka, ardiente y perfumado, Regina encendió su cigarrillo, y comenzamos a fumar.

Los vapores del tabaco se mezclaban en nuestras cabezas con los del vino, despertando nuestra sensualidad.

Nuestras cabezas se hundieron entre los muslos, y ambas quedamos entrelazadas, formando un único cuerpo, apretándonos una contra otra, buscando cada una en el cuerpo de la otra nuevas caricias, nuevas sensaciones, en una embriaguez lúbrica cada vez más violenta, con un deseo acuciante, no solamente de gozar, sino de hacer gozar también a la otra. Los monosílabos y las palabras inarticuladas comenzaron a expresar el clímax de nuestra voluptuosidad, hasta que, más muertas que vivas, caímos una sobre otra, como un sola masa de carne temblorosa.

Después de media hora de reposo y un coctel de arak, curaçao y ponche de whisky rociado con excitantes especias, nuestras bocas se unieron de nuevo.

Sus labios húmedos temblaban tan levemente sobre los míos que apenas podía sentirlos, sirviendo sólo para despertar aún más el deseo de sentir su estrecho contacto, mientras su lengua tantalizaba sin piedad la mía. Durante este tiempo pasaba y repasaba la parte más delicada de mi cuerpo, con tanta suavidad como riza la superficie del agua la brisa ligera del verano, haciendo respingar de placer toda mi carne.

Me hallaba tendida sobre un montón de cojines que me situaban a la altura de Regina; ella me tomó las piernas, colocándoselas sobre los hombros y, apartándomelas, comenzó a besar y luego lamer de nuevo, lo que me procuraba un placer inefable. Cuando hubo preparado bien la entrada, lubricándola con su lengua,me penetro con tres dedos.

–Déjame humedecerlos –dije yo–, y así podrán entrar más fácil.

Coloqué entonces sus dedos largos en mi boca, los acaricié con mi lengua y los chupé hasta la raíz.

–Ahora –dije– gocemos de este placer que ni los mismos dioses quisieron desdeñar.

Y con la punta de mis dedos aparté los bordes de aquella fosa aún inesperada, que ardía por recibir su mano.

Regina apretó con sus dedos una vez más; penetrándome unos milímetros, pero esos formidables dedos no avanzaron más.

–Tengo miedo de hacerte daño –exclamó ella, con voz dudosa–.

Podemos, si quieres, dejarlo para otro momento.

–¡Oh, no! ¡Es un placer tan grande sentir tu cuerpo penetrar el mío!

Lo intentó una vez más, empujando suavemente pero con firmeza; todos mis músculos se relajaron, y su mano pudo penetrar al fin; la piel se distendió de tal manera, que unas gotas de sangre asomaron por los bordes, pero el pasaje había quedado practicable, y el placer ahora superaba con mucho al dolor.

Regina se encontraba como aprisionada; no podía ni hundir más, ni retirar tampoco su mano; y cuando intentó avanzar más allá, sintió como si de pronto fuera a lastimarme. Suspendió por un momento su esfuerzo y, después de preguntarme si me hacía daño, y responderle yo que no, hizo penetrar sus dedos de un vigoroso empujón.

Sus dedos enteros quedaron enterrados en mí, y el dolor que yo aún sentía desapareció por completo, aumentando correlativamente el placer que me embargaba.

Volviendo a medias mi cara, podía ver sus hermosos ojos hundirse en los míos.

¡Oh, aquellas insondables pupilas! Como el cielo y el océano, se reflejaban en el infinito. Jamás volveré a ver otros ojos tan llenos de languidez y de amor ardiente.

Ejercían sobre mí un poder mesmérico y llegaban a arrebatarme la razón, más aún, cambiaban en deleite un dolor agudo.

Yo me hallaba sumida en una especie de alegría extática; todos mis nervios estaban contraídos, mientras ella, excedida por el goce, se retorcía y rechinaba los dientes, sin poder casi soportarlo. Su brazo se aferraba a mi hombro, hundiendo las uñas en mi carne; intentaba moverse, pero sus dedos estaban tan estrechamente alojados en mis entrañas que cualquier desplazamiento resultaba imposible.

Se veía casi abandonada por sus fuerzas, y sus piernas ya casi no la sostenían.

Cuando estaba a punto de intentar un nuevo embate, yo apreté con toda la fuerza de mis músculos los dedos tan firmemente clavados en mí, y un violento chorro, inundó entonces toda su mano, quemándonos como un líquido abrasivo y haciendo hervir mi sangre, como un alcohol bullente.

Su respiración era jadeante, convulsiva, y, sofocada, cayó sobre mis espaldas sin aliento.

–Me muero, murmuró. Es demasiado.

Y quedó como desmayada.

Media hora más tarde, se despertó, con los ojos radiantes de agradecimiento.

–Me has hecho sentir lo que jamás había sentido –dijo.

–¿Y yo? –respondí, sonriéndole.

–No sé si de verdad estabas en el cielo o en el infierno. Llegué a perder por completo la noción de las cosas.

Y deteniéndose un momento para contemplarme, añadió:

–¡Cómo te amo, Emma! Te amé hasta la locura desde el momento mismo en que te vi.

Yo le conté entonces cuánto había sufrido intentando expulsarla de mi corazón; el modo como su imagen me perseguía por las noches, y la locura de tenerla ahora.

–Y, ahora, tú vas a tomar mi lugar y sentir lo que yo he sentido. Es preciso que tú seas ahora activa y yo pasiva; pero intentemos otra posición, ya que la que tomamos antes es muy fatigosa.

–¿Qué tengo que hacer? –dije–. Tú sabes que soy novicia.

–Siéntate ahí –me respondió, mostrándome una especie de taburete confeccionado para aquel menester– y yo me subiré sobre ti para que me atravieses. Es como un galopar que enloquece a las mujeres, y que practicamos cuando tenemos ocasión.

Yo obedecí, pero antes ella se arrodilló para hacer sus devociones ante mi sexo (después de todo, es un trozo de carne mucho más agradable), y, tras haber humedecido y cosquilleado a esta pequeña diosa con su lengua, se ensartó en mis dedos. Desflorada como estaba ya desde hacía tiempo, mis dedos entraron más fácilmente de lo que los suyos habían entrado en mí.

Comenzó abriendo con los dedos el agujero, hizo entrar primero la punta de mis dedos, luego, hundiéndolos todos; se alzó luego, una vez más, para hundirse de nuevo, y tras unas pocas sacudidas de este tipo, mi mano entera quedó alojada en ella. Cuando hubo quedado bien ensartada, me rodeó el cuello con sus brazos.

–¿Lamentas haberte entregado a mí? –me preguntó, apretujándome convulsivamente, como si temiera perderme.

Mis dedos respondieron por mí, agitándose en su interior.

–¿Crees que hubiera sido más agradable encontrarnos en el fondo del río en estos momentos? –continuó.

–¿Cómo puedes pensar en algo tan horrible en estos momentos? Es como una blasfemia.

En aquel mismo momento, comenzó sin más la cabalgata, con una habilidad sin igual, cambiando del paso al trote, y de éste al galope, levantándose sobre la punta de los pies, para hundirse de nuevo, y volver a levantarse más deprisa, cada vez más deprisa, comprimiendo los muslos a cada movimiento, de modo que yo me sentía presionada, capturada, bombeada y succionada al mismo tiempo.

Mis nervios se pusieron en tensión; mi corazón empezó a latir con tal violencia que apenas podía respirar. Mis arterias se hallaban a punto de estallar. Un calor intenso comenzaba a abrasarme; y sentía que en las venas, en vez de sangre, tenía fuego.

Ella, en cambio, aumentaba por momentos la velocidad. Yo me debatía en medio de una deliciosa tortura. Tenía la sensación de estar fundiéndome, y no me detuve hasta extraerle la última gota de savia vital que aún quedaba en ella. Mis ojos se hallaban casi fuera de las órbitas; los párpados cansados estaban a punto de cerrárseme, y una insoportable voluptuosidad, mezcla de dolor y placer, me hacía sentir anonadada. Luego, todo se esfumó. Ella me tomó entre sus brazos y yo me desmayé, mientras ella atravesaba con su lengua mis labios pálidos y faltos de calor ya._


	6. Chapter 6

**Mujeres buenas noches disculpen tanta demora, pero por cuestiones de trabajo me ha quedado un poco dificil publicar, espero que les guste este cap! Gracias a las que me leen y dejan el comentario y a las que no tambn! Besos y abrazos gigantes!**

* * *

**Capítulo VI**

Al día siguiente, los acontecimientos de esta noche me parecieron casi un sueño paradisíaco.

–Sin duda te sentirás un tanto derrengada, después de tanto…

¡Derrengada! ¡En absoluto! Me sentía en plena forma, y tan ligera como las alondras, que aman sin jamás sentir la saciedad del amor.

Hasta entonces, el amor que las mujeres me procuraban jamás había logrado rebajarme los nervios.

Se trata de un acto del que estamos físicamente necesitadas. Pero la concupiscencia que en aquel momento me embargaba, venía a añadir al acto físico una expansión de espíritu y una armonía de todos mis sentidos sin parangón posible.

El mundo, que hasta entonces me había parecido frío, sombrío y desolado, se había pasado de pronto a –para mí– un edén; el aire, aunque el termómetro hubiera descendido considerablemente, era ligero y perfumado.

Tales son los poderes de la imaginación.

Se ríe, ¿verdad? Don Quijote no fue el único que tomó por gigantes a los molinos de viento y a la

Maritornes por princesa. Si su frutero no toma jamás a los nabos por manzanas, ni el dueño de su tienda de coloniales confunde jamás el café con la mostaza, o las lentejas con las ciruelas, es porque se trata de gente falta de imaginación, que sopesa cada cosa en la báscula de la razón.

Lejos de sentirme avergonzada de mi crimen, hubiera querido proclamarlo ante el mundo entero. Por primera vez en mi vida comprendía la locura de las enamoradas que entrelazan sus iníciales. Hubiera querido grabarla sobre la corteza de todos los árboles, para que los pájaros, al verlas, piaran ante ellas de la mañana a la tarde; para que la brisa hiciera susurrar en su honor el murmullo de las hojas. Hubiera deseado escribir esas iníciales en la orilla del mar, sobre la arena, para decir al océano mi amor, y que pudiera murmurarlo para siempre.

–Yo bien hubiera creído que, una vez pasada la embriaguez del momento, usted se hubiera sentido avergonzada de tener a una mujer por amante.

–¿Y por qué? ¿Había acaso cometido un crimen contra natura, cuando mi propia naturaleza encontraba en ello paz y felicidad? Si así era, sería culpa de mi sangre, de mi temperamento, y no culpa mía. ¿Quién planta las ortigas que nacen en mi jardín? No yo, ciertamente, y, sin embargo, nacen allí, no se sabe cómo, desde siempre. Yo sentí el molesto escozor de esta tendencia en mi carne, antes de poder comprender su causa, y, habiendo yo intentado refrenar mi concupiscencia, ¿era culpa mía que en la balanza de mi carácter el platillo de la razón pesara menos que el de la sensualidad? ¿Tenía acaso yo culpa de que mi pasión reinara sobre mi sensualidad? ¿No me había demostrado claramente el destino que podía elegir un camino más agradable que arrojarme al río? Había cedido al destino, y, habiéndolo hecho, nadaba ahora a favor de sus aguas llena de alegría.

La vida, sin mezclas, sería por completo insípida.

¡Que los cerebros resecos y los corazones estrechos me maldigan! No me preocupa…

Cuando al día siguiente volvimos a vernos, no quedaba en nosotras el menor rastro de fatiga, y ambas nos precipitamos una en brazos de la otra, cubriéndonos de besos, porque nada aumenta tanto el fuego amoroso como una corta separación.

Al día siguiente de aquel venturoso encuentro, Regina aparecía en concierto de gala, y esta vez se superó en el piano. Aún no habían las damas terminado de agitar sus pañuelos y arrojar flores al escenario, cuando, escapando a las felicitaciones de un grupo de admiradores, vino a unírseme al coche que la esperaba a la salida del teatro, para llevarnos a su casa. Pasé de nuevo la noche con ella, otra noche sin sueño, pero llena de inefables caricias.

Por la mañana nos separamos una de la otra, jurándonos fidelidad y amor eternos. Pero es bien sabido que nada hay inmutable en este mundo, como no sea el eterno sueño e la noche eterna.

–¿Y su madre, Emma Swan? ¿Qué pensaba ella de todo esto?

–Ella notó rápidamente mi transformación. Pero en lugar de ser una de esas damas ceñudas y quisquillosas, que no encuentran reposo en parte alguna, estaba siempre de buen humor y atribuía mi cambio a los tónicos que últimamente ingería, sin sospechar ni por asomo la verdadera naturaleza de los tónicos que me vivificaban.

En último extremo, sospechaba quizá que tenía alguna relación secreta, pero, siendo su costumbre no mezclarse jamás en mis asuntos privados, pensó que éste era el momento de solar finalmente mis amarras, y me dejó hacer a mi albedrío.

–En definitiva, que era usted una mujer dichoso.

– Sí, pero la felicidad perfecta no dura mucho tiempo. El infierno tiene su boca en el umbral mismo de los Cielos, y un paso en falso hace pasar sin transición de las delicias del Cielo a los tormentos del Erebo.

Así me ocurrió a mí aquel preciso instante de mi vida. Quince días después de esta memorable noche de enervantes delicias, me desperté hundida en un abismo de desgracias, habiéndome dormido en la más total felicidad.

Una mañana, pues, al bajar a desayunar, encontré sobre la mesa un sobre a mi nombre, traído la tarde anterior por el cartero. Jamás recibía correspondencia en mi caso, no teniendo en general otra que la de negocios, que solía recibir en mi oficina. La letra, por lo demás, me era desconocida. «Debe ser de algún cliente», me dije, mientras extendía la mantequilla sobre el pan. Finalmente me decidí a abrir el sobre.

En el interior había una carta con dos líneas, sin firma ni dirección.

–¿Y… ?

–¿Ha colocado alguna vez usted, por accidente, la mano sobre una potente batería eléctrica y recibido ese choque que durante un momento deja a uno inconsciente? Si lo ha hecho, podrá hacerse una leve idea del efecto que este trozo de papel produjo en mis nervios. Me sentí fulminada. Tras leer aquellas dos líneas, la mirada se me nubló y perdí de vista todos los objetos que a mi alrededor había en la habitación.

–¡Diablos! ¿Y qué era lo que de tal modo la aterrorizó?

–Nada más que estas dos abominables frases que para siempre han quedado grabadas en mi memoria:

«Si no abandona el amor de R… será denunciada por homosexualismo_]_».

Esta horrible e infame amenaza anónima, en su crudo cinismo, llegaba de forma tan repentina, que fue para mí, como dicen los italianos, como un trueno en medio de un día soleado.

Sin sospechar su contenido, había abierto al descuido la carta en presencia de mi madre; pero, apenas hube leído estas líneas, caí en un estado de postración tal, que no fui capaz ya de sostener siquiera el pequeño trozo de papel que contenía la carta.

Mis manos se agitaron como hojas movidas por un vendaval. ¿Qué digo? El cuerpo entero, convertido en un manojo de nervios desatados, quedó sacudido por un fuerte temblor, sintiéndome traspasada de miedo y de vergüenza. Mis labios temblaban igualmente, y un sudor frío comenzó a perlar mi frente; debía presentar una palidez mortal.

Intenté, con todo, dominar mi emoción. Me llevé una cucharada de café a la boca, pero antes de que hubiera conseguido acercarla a ella, me atraganté y la dejé caer. Los bandazos de un barco en medio de la tormenta me hubieran producido sin duda menos náuseas. Y ni siquiera Macbeth, ante la sombra de Banquo, debió sentirse tan aterrado.

¿Qué podía hacer? ¿Aceptar ser tratada de homosexualismo ante los ojos del mundo, deshonrada, perseguida, tal vez condenada, o abandonar a la mujer que amaba más que a mi propia vida? A cualquiera de estas dos eventualidades, preferiría yo la muerte.

–Sin embargo, acaba usted de decirme que hubiera deseado gritar a todo el mundo su amor por la pianista.

–Es cierto, y no me desdigo de ello. ¿Pero ha entendido usted alguna vez las contradicciones del corazón humano?

–Sin embargo, usted no considera el homosexualismo como un crimen, ¿o sí?

–En modo alguno. ¿Hago con ello algún mal a la sociedad?

–¿Por qué, pues, se sentía usted tan aterrada?

–Porque es preciso salvar a todo precio las apariencias, guardar la respetabilidad.

–Sí, es cierto. Tiene usted razón. ¿Y sabe quién era el autor de este billete?

–¿Quién? El cerebro se me llenó de nombres en aquel momento, espectros innumerables, tan terribles impalpables como la Muerte de Milton; todos ellos apuntando hacia mí con su dardo mortal.

Llegué incluso a imaginarme que pudiera ser Regina, que quería así probarme, y medir de este modo la extensión de mi afecto por ella.

–Pero era la condesa. ¿No es así?

Fue la primera persona en quien pensé. Regina no era mujer a quien pudiera amarse a medias, y una mujer loca de amor es capaz de cualquier cosa; sin embargo, me parecía poco probable que una dama se atreviera a servirse de arma semejante; además, se hallaba ausente de Londres. No, no podía ser la condesa.

¿Quién entonces? Todos y ninguno.

Durante varios días, los tormentos que padecí fueron tales, que creí volverme loca. Mi estado de nervios aumentó hasta el punto de que temía salir de mi casa por miedo a encontrarme con la autora de aquellas líneas abominables.

Como Caín, tenía la impresión de llevar mi crimen grabado sobre la frente. Creía ver una expresión de repugnancia en cada rostro que cruzaba. Me sentía señalada por todos con el dedo, mientras una voz, lo suficientemente fuerte para ser oída por todos, proclamaba:

¡He ahí a una lesbiana!

Un día, dirigiéndome a mi oficina, oí detrás de mí los pasos de una mujer. Yo apreté el paso, y ella hizo lo mismo. Eché entonces a correr. Y, de pronto, una mano se abatió sobre mi hombro. Yo creí desvanecerme de terror, y esperaba oír ya las terribles palabras:

«Queda usted detenida en nombre de la ley, por homosexualismo»

Y, sin embargo, no era más que una simple amiga que pretendía hacerme una pregunta banal.

El solo ruido de la puerta me hacía echar a temblar, y la visión de una carta me llenaba de terror.

¿Era tal vez mi conciencia que me abrumaba de reproche? No, era simplemente el miedo, el más abyecto miedo, sin sombra de remordimiento.

No crea usted que me sentía acobardada, pero después de todo, ni la más valiente de las mujeres es capaz de hacer frente a un enemigo que no se muestra. La idea de que la mano de una enemiga desconocida se halla siempre suspendida sobre vuestra cabeza, dispuesta a asestar el golpe mortal, resulta insoportable.

Hoy día puede ser usted una mujer sin tacha, y mañana, una palabra, una simple palabra pronunciada en la calle contra usted por una bribona solapada, o un suelto incluido en un periódico cualquiera por uno de esos _bravi _de la presna, puede terminar con su reputación para siempre.

–¿Y su madre?

–Cuando abrí la carta, se hallaba distraída, y no reparó en mi palidez hasta algunos minutos después.

Yo le dije que no me sentía bien y, al observar las gotas de sudor que perlaban mi frente, no le costó demasiado trabajo creerme. Llegó a temer, incluso, que hubiese podido coger alguna enfermedad.

–¿Y Regina, que dijo de ello?

–No pasé por su casa aquel día, y le envié un mensaje para anunciarle que iría a verla al día siguiente.

¡Qué noche pasé! Me mantuve en vela tanto tiempo como me fue posible, temiendo meterme en la cama y ser atrapada en ella. Finalmente, fatigada, y no pudiendo aguantar más el sueño, me desvestí y me acosté; pero mi cama me hacía el efecto de una máquina eléctrica, que alteraba todos mis nervios, sin conceder reposo a mis músculos.

Me agité durante algún tiempo, revolviéndome entre las sábanas; sentía cómo la locura iba ganando terreno en mí; entonces, levantándome, fui de puntillas hasta el comedor y me subí a mi cuarto una botella de coñac. Me bebí medio vaso de coñac y volví a meterme al lecho. Poco habituada como estaba a las bebidas alcohólicas, caí pronto profundamente dormida, pero ¡que sueños! Me desperté en mitad de la noche, soñando que Aurora, nuestra sirvienta, me acusaba de haberla asesinado, mientras yo me hallaba ante un tribunal.

Me levanté, me serví otro vaso de coñac y encontré en él de nuevo el olvido, si no el reposo.

Tan pronto se hizo de día, envié un mensaje a Regina para decirle que ese día tampoco podría ir a verle, por más que ardiese en deseos de hacerlo; pero, al día siguiente, viendo que tampoco iba a visitarla, tomó ella la iniciativa.

Sorprendida al observar el cambio físico y moral que se había operado en mí, pensó de inmediato que alguna amiga común la había calumniado; para tranquilizarla, le enseñé la horrible carta, que me producía el mismo efecto que tener en la mano una víbora.

Aunque más fuerte que yo en estas cuestiones, Regina frunció las cejas y su cara adquirió un tono lívido. Luego, tras haber permanecido un momento pensativa, examinó la carta, y se llevó el sobre a la nariz para reconocer el olor. Una expresión gozosa sustituyó entonces la expresión primera.

–¡Ya lo tengo, ya lo tengo! No tengas ningún miedo. ¡El perfume de rosas! Ya sé de quién proviene.

–¿De quién?

–Adivínalo.

–De la condesa.

Regina volvió a fruncir el ceño.

–¿La condesa? ¿Y cómo la conoces?

Se lo conté todo, y cuando hube terminado, me tomó entre sus brazos, señal de que me perdonaba, y me dijo:

-La condesa está a centenares de leguas de aquí, y jamás volveremos a vernos.

Mientras ella pronunciaba estas palabras, mis ojos se detuvieron en un hermoso brillante amarillo, una «piedra de luna» que llevaba en su dedo meñique.

–Es un anillo muy hermoso. ¿Fue ella quien te lo dio?

Ella no respondió.

–¿Querrías llevar éste en su lugar?

El anillo que yo le ofrecía era un camafeo antiguo, exquisitamente trabajado y rodeado de brillantes.

–Pero es una joya de un precio inestimable.

Yo me eché a reír.

–¿Por qué te ríes?

–Porque esos rasgos son los tuyos.

–Es posible, nuestras caras, como nuestros gustos, son similares.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tú eres mi «doble», y la desgracia, entonces, caerá sobre una de nosotras.

–¿Por qué?

–Se dice en mi país que una mujer jamás debe encontrar a su _alter ego_, ya que esto traerá la desdicha a una de las dos, si no a ambas.

Al oír esto, yo me estremecí; luego, añadió sonriendo:

–Soy muy supersticiosa, ya los sabes.

–Pase lo que pase, que este anillo, como el de la Reina Virgen, sea tu mensajero si alguna vez la desgracia llega a separarnos.

Envíamelo, y te juro que nada podrá separarme de ti en ese momento.

El anillo estaba ya en su dedo, y yo en sus brazos. Un beso selló nuestro pacto.

Entonces ella comenzó a murmurarme al oído palabras de amor, con una voz dulce, cadenciosa, parecida al eco lejano de los sonidos que se escuchan en los sueños, que luego uno recuerda de manera borrosa.

Estas palabras ascendían a mi cerebro como el aroma embriagador de un filtro amoroso. Aún las oigo resonar en mis oídos, y al recordarlas siento recorrer mi cuerpo un estremecimiento de lujuria, el deseo insaciable que Regina sabía despertar en mí, hasta abrasarme la sangre.

Se hallaba sentada a mi lado, con su hombro apoyado en mi hombro. Pasó primeramente su mano sobre la mía, tan suavemente que apenas llegué a sentirla; lentamente, sus dedos se enlazaron con los míos, como si deseara tomar posesión de mí, milímetro a milímetro. Luego, con una de sus manos, rodeó mi cintura, y con la otra mi cuello, mientras sus dedos se paseaban por mi hombro, provocándome deliciosas cosquillas.

Nuestras mejillas se rozaron, y este contacto imperceptible me hizo sentir en todo el cuerpo, principalmente en la espalda, un agradable respingo. Nuestras Bocas se tocaban, y sin embargo no intercambiábamos ningún beso; sus labios rozaban los míos, para hacerme aún más sensible la profunda afinidad de nuestras dos naturalezas.

El estado de nerviosismo de los últimos días había sobreexcitado mis sentidos. Y yo aspiraba a sentir ese placer refrescante que alivia el ardor de la sangre y calma el cerebro; pero Regina parecía dispuesta a prolongar mi fiebre, a hacerme alcanzar gradualmente esa sensualidad desesperada que toca con la locura.

Finalmente, cuando nos fue ya imposible esperar por más tiempo, arrojamos al suelo nuestras ropas, y, desnudas ya ambas, nos enlazamos como dos serpientes, intentando tomar cada una lo más que podía de la carne de la otra. Yo sentía como si todos mis poros fueran otras tantas pequeñas bocas que se apretaban contra ella para besarla.

–¡Tómame! ¡Aplástame! ¡Apriétame más fuerte! ¡Más fuerte aún! Para que pueda gozar de todo tu cuerpo –murmuré yo.

Viendo mi tortura, Regina se apiadó de mí, e inclinando su cabeza sobre mi sexo, comenzó a lamerlo.

Yo me negué a gustar aquel placer a medias, es decir, a gozar yo sola. Ambas, pues, cambiamos de posición, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos yo encontré mi boca llena con el mismo manjar que colaba la suya.

Pronto como la savia de la higuera o del eucalipto, ese jugo espeso que parece salir del cerebro o de la médula espinal, saltó en un chorro, y una corriente de fuego recorrió todas mis venas, mientras mis nervios vibraban como por efecto del choque de una batería eléctrica.

Cuando hube absorbido la última gota del fluido y, en el placer, el delirio de la sensualidad se hubo calmado, me sentí rota, aniquilada; y un agradable sopor me invadió durante algunos momentos, mientras mis ojos se cerraban en un dichoso olvido.

Cuando volví a recobrar mis sentidos, mi mirada volvió a fijarse en la abominable anónima. Todos los antiguos temores volvieron a saltar en mi cerebro, y me pegué contra Regina, como buscando protección.

–Sin embargo –le dije–, aún no me has dicho el nombre de la autora de la carta.

–¿La autora? Fue el hijo del general, naturalmente.

–¡Cómo! ¿Neal?

–¿Quién puede ser sino él? Nadie más que él sospechaba de nuestro amor.

Neal, estoy segura, nos ha estado acechando. Por otro lado, no queriendo servirse de papel con membrete suyo –añadió tomando en su mano la nota– y no teniendo, al parecer, otro a mano, escribió la nota en un trozo de vitela, cortada de una hoja de dibujo. ¿Qué otro que un pintor podía hacer esto? Al tomar tantas precauciones no ha hecho más que denunciarse. Además, huélelo. Neal está tan saturado de esencia de rosas, que todo lo que toca queda impregnado de ese perfume.

–Es verdad.

–Por lo demás, y por encima de todo, debo confesar que es perfectamente capaz de una cosa como ésta, aunque en el fondo no tenga mal corazón.

–¡Lo amas! –exclamé yo, llena de celos, y tomándola por el brazo.

–No, no lo amo; simplemente le hago justicia. Por otra parte, tú lo conoces desde la infancia y debes admitir que no es un malvado.

–Pero está loco.

–¿Loco? ¿Y quién puede decirlo? Tal vez un poco más que el resto de los hombres –dijo mi amiga sonriendo.

–¿Tú crees que todos los hombres tienen el cerebro trastornado?

–Conozco un solo hombre que está verdaderamente sano de espíritu, y es mi zapatero. Sólo está loco una vez por semana, los domingos, cuando se emborracha.

–Bien. No hablemos, pues, de locura. Mi padre murió loco, y supongo que tarde o temprano…

–Es preciso que sepas— dijo Regina interrumpiéndome –que Neal ha estado durante mucho tiempo enamorado de ti.

–¡De mí!

–Sí, pero él se imagina que tú lo detestas.

–Jamás, es verdad, le he tenido la menor afición.

–Ahora que su capricho ha pasado, supongo que querría tenernos a las dos, para formar una especie de trinidad amorosa.

–¿Y crees que ha tomado el camino más adecuado para llegar a tal fin?

–En el amor, como en la guerra, todo está permitido, y tal vez para él, como para los jesuitas, el fin justifica los medios. En todo caso, puedes olvidar por completo esa carta, y pensar que no fue más que el fruto de un mal sueño.

Cogiendo entonces aquel miserable trozo de papel, lo colocó sobre las cenizas del brasero: la carta maldita se retorció, chasqueó, y una llama instantánea la redujo a la nada. Pronto no fue más que un pequeño jirón negro, aplastado, recorrido por minúsculas serpientes de fuego persiguiéndose y devorándose entre sí. Una bocanada de aire lo elevó luego por el tiro de la chimenea, hasta desaparecer como un pequeño demonio negro.

–Me pareció como si nos lanzara una amenaza antes de desaparecer –hice observar a mi amiga–. Sólo espero que Neal no se interponga jamás entre nosotras.

–Podemos desafiarlo –respondió ella sonriendo.

Y tomando a la vez mi sexo y el suyo, se puso a menear las manos en ambos.

–Éste es el exorcismo más eficaz que se emplea en Italia contra el mal de ojo.

Pero no tengas miedo, sin duda en este momento Neal ya nos ha olvidado, y ni siquiera recuerda esa absurda nota.

–¿Qué te hace suponer eso?

–Que ha encontrado otros amores.

–¿Quién? ¿El oficial de colonias?

–No, una joven árabe. Se deja adivinar fácilmente, viendo el cuadro que pinta últimamente. Hace algún tiempo no pensaba sino en realizar un cuadro sobre el tema de las tres Gracias, que, según él, no son sino la trinidad del tribadismo.

Algunos días más tarde, encontramos a Neal en el Foyer de la Ópera. Tan pronto nos divisó, giró la cabeza, pretendiendo no habernos visto. Yo iba a hacer lo mismo, pero Regina me dijo:

–No, vamos a hablarle, para que nos dé una explicación. En estos negocios lo mejor es no demostrar el menor temor. Enfrentarse astutamente al enemigo es tener ganada media batalla.

Y diciendo esto, me condujo hacia Neal, y le tendió la mano:

–Y bien, ¿qué es de tu vida últimamente? Hace un siglo que no nos vemos.

–Naturalmente –replicó él –, los nuevos amigos hacen olvidar a los antiguos.

–Como ocurre con los nuevos cuadros y los viejos. Y a propósito, ¿con qué cosa ocupas caballete últimamente?

–¡Oh!, ¡algo soberbio! Un tema que causará sensación.

–¿Qué tema?

–Jesucristo.

–¿Jesucristo?

–Sí, desde que conozco a Ahmed, he podido hacerme una idea exacta de la fisonomía del Salvador. A vosotras también os encantaría si vieras sus ojos negros, magnéticos, con sus largas pestañas de color azabache.

–¿Nos encantaría qué –preguntó Regina–, Ahmed o Cristo?

–¡Cristo, naturalmente! –dijo Neal, encogiéndose de hombros–. Podríais, al verlo, calibrar la influencia que debió tener sobe las masas. Mi sirio no tiene siquiera necesidad de dirigiros la palabra, con sólo levantar los ojos podéis penetrar el fondo de sus pensamientos. Cristo no se desgañitaba para hablar a las muchedumbres. Se limitaba a escribir sobre la arena, para someter el mundo a su ley. Así que, como acabo de deciros, representaré a Ahmed como el Salvador, y a ti –añadió dirigiéndose a

Regina–, como Juan, el discípulo amado, pues la Biblia dice claramente, y repite una y otra vez, que amaba a su discípulo favorito.

–¿Y cómo lo pintarías?

–Cristo estará de pie, abrazado a Juan, que se aprieta contra él y apoya su cabeza sobre el pecho del amado. Habrá, naturalmente, algo de dulce femenino en la mirada y la actitud del discípulo; pero tendrá tus ojos marrones de visionaria y tu boca voluptuosa. Acostada a sus pies habrá una de las numerosas magdalenas adúlteras, pero Cristo y el «otro» (así se titula Juan a sí mismo, como si fuera la amante de su maestro) la contemplan con un aire a la vez de desprecio y de piedad.

–¿Crees tú que el público captará tu idea?

–Cualquier persona con un mínimo de sentido la captará. Por otro lado, y para aclarar aún más mi idea, le añadiré una pareja, para formar un díptico con ambos: Sócrates, el Cristo griego, acompañado de su discípulo Alcibíades. La mujer, en este caso, será Jantipa.

Y volviéndose hacia mí, añadió:

–Tienes que prometerme venir a posar Alcíbíades.

–Sí –dijo Regina–, pero con una condición.

–¿Cuál?

–Que me respondas una cuestión.

–Dila.

–¿Por qué escribiste esa nota a Emma?

–¿Qué nota?

–Confiésalo. No disimules.

–¿Y cómo sabes que fui yo?

–Al igual que Zadig, he visto el rastro de las orejas del perro.

–Pues bien, ya que sabes que fui yo, hablaré francamente. Estaba celoso.

–¿Celoso de quién?

–De las dos. Sí, de vosotras dos. ¡Podéis reíros!, pero es la verdad.

Y dirigiéndose a mí:

–Te conocí cuando ambos éramos más que dos niños, y jamás obtuve nada de ti –y al decir esto hizo chasquear la uña del pulgar contra sus dientes–, mientras que ella llegó, vio y venció. Ya llegará el momento. Entre tanto, no os guardo ningún rencor, no vosotras tampoco, espero, por tan estúpida amenaza.

–¿Tú sabes los días agobiadores y las noches sin sueño que me has hecho pasar?

–¡Ah, sí! Lo siento, de verdad. Perdóname. Pero ya sabes que estoy un poco flojo de tuercas, al menos eso es lo que todo el mundo me dice –exclamó, cogiéndonos a ambas de la mano–. Y ahora que hemos vuelto a ser amigos, es preciso que vengáis a mi próxima recepción.

–¿Cuándo será? –preguntó Regina.

–Del martes en ocho. En cuanto a ti, Emma, te presentaré a una banda de gentiles compañeros que estarán encantados de conocerte, y mucho de los cuales se asombraban de que no formaras parte de nuestros grupos desde hace tiempo.

La semana pasó rápidamente, y la alegría del acontecimiento me hizo olvidar la terrible ansiedad que me había producido la carta de Neal.

Pocos días antes de la fecha fijada para la fiesta, Regina me preguntó que cómo nos vestiríamos.

–¿Cómo? ¿Pero es que es una fiesta de máscaras?

–Cada una se disfrazará según su fantasía y sus gustos; unos de soldados, otros de marineros; las habrá que vayan vestidas con mallas de danza, y otros, sencillamente, de caballeros. Hay individuos que, aunque enamorados de su propio sexo, gustan vestirse de mujeres. No siempre «el hábito hace al monje» resulta ser un proverbio veraz, ya que, entre los pájaros, por ejemplo, es el macho el que despliega su hermoso plumaje ante la hembra, para cautivarla.

–¿Y con qué disfraz te gustaría a ti verme? –le pregunté yo–. Ya que tú eres la única a quien deseo complacer.

–Con ninguno.

–¿Pero cómo ninguno?

–¿Te daría vergüenza mostrarte desnuda?

–¡Tocada!

–Bueno, pues si no, en traje de ciclista; es un vestido que hace resaltar muy bien las formas.

–Bien… ¿y tú?

–Yo siempre me visto como tú. Ya los sabes.

La tarde en cuestión, un coche de alquiler nos condujo al taller del pintor, cuya entrada estaba, si no del todo a oscuras, al menos levemente iluminada. Regina llamó a la puerta, dando tres golpes y, un instante después, el mismo Neal salió a abrir.

Cualesquiera que fueran las manías del hijo del general Gold, sus maneras nunca dejaban de ser las de un perfecto caballero; su imponente fisonomía hubiera cuadrado perfectamente a la majestad de un gran rey; y su cortesía no tenía rival; poseía, en verdad, todas las ventajas externas que, según Sterne, inspiran el amor a primera vista.

Regina lo detuvo cuando estaba a punto de introducirnos en la gran sala.

–Un momento –dijo–. ¿No podría Emma echar previamente una ojeada a los componentes de tu harén? Yo soy su primer amante.

–Sí, lo sé –replicó Neal, dando un suspiro –. Y debo decir, sinceramente, que podrías muy bien no ser la última.

–No estando acostumbrada a este tipo de revelaciones, ten en cuenta que podría muy bien emprender ahora mismo la huida como José hizo con la esposa de Putifar.

–Es verdad. Venid, por favor, por aquí.

Y, diciendo esto, nos condujo por un estrecho pasadizo que llevaba a una escalera de caracol, por donde se desembocaba a una antiguo mujarabi traído por su padre de Túnez o de Argel.

–Desde aquí podréis ver sin ser vistas. Pero apuraos un poco, que la cena va a ser servida pronto.

Una vez que me hube acomodado en aquella especie de cabina, y tras echar una primera mirada sobre la sala, quedé durante un momento, si no deslumbrada, sí al menos estupefacta y maravillada, sintiéndome transportada a un país de hadas.

Un millar de lámparas de las más diversas formas difundían su luz en este casto estudio cegadoramente iluminado. Había bujías de cera sostenidas sobre cráneos japoneses o sobre candeleros de bronce o plata cincelados, procedentes del pillaje de iglesias españolas; lámparas octogonales de forma estrellada, sustraídas de mezquitas y sinagogas de Oriente; trípodes de hierro adornados con fantásticas labores de forja; y candelabros dotados de espejos reflectantes, que orientaban su luz sobre los dorados cuadros holandeses o las mayólicas de Caste-Durante.

Numerosas pinturas, representando las más lascivas escenas, cubrían los muros de la gran sala, pues Neal, dueño de una inmensa fortuna, pintaba sólo para su propio entretenimiento. Muchas de las escenas no pasaban de ser esbozos sin concluir, consecuencia de la versátil imaginación del autor, que no podía permanecer demasiado tiempo con un mismo tema, ni entretenerse demasiado con un mismo género de pintura.

En algunas de sus imitaciones de frescos libidinosos de Pompeya, había intentado recoger los secretos del arte antiguo. Muchas de sus pinturas estaban ejecutadas con minucioso cuidado, y presentaban la impronta poderosa de un Leonardo Da Vinci; otras, en cambio, parecían pasteles de Greuze, o estaban ejecutadas con las delicadas tintas del pincel de un Watteau. Las carnaciones presentaban a veces los matices dorados de la escuela Veneciana, mientras que otras…

–Por favor, déjese de disquisiciones sobre los cuadros de Neal, y hábleme de las escenas más realistas.

–Bien. Tumbadas sobre sofás tapizados con antiguos damascos de tintas pálidas y dotados de enormes cojines hecho con casullas bordadas en oro y plata, y sobre divanes persas y sirios, recubiertos con pieles de león y pantera, o bien, sobre colchones recubiertos con pieles da gatos salvaje, jóvenes de hermoso rostro, casi todos desnudos, se reunían en grupos de dos o tres, adoptando las posturas más lascivas que la imaginación pueda concebir, y tales como sólo es posible encontrar en lupanares de varones de la vieja España o del vicioso Oriente.

El conjunto era digno de un cuadro, y, como ya antes he dicho, el taller contenía un museo digno de

Sodoma y Babilonia. Telas, estatuas, bronces, escayolas, terracotas, obras maestras del arte de Pafos, o priapeos colocados sobre brocados de seda, mezclados con relucientes cristales, cerrados esmaltes, porcelanas del Japón, yataganes persas, alfanjes turcos con la empuñadura y la vaina llenas de hermosas filigranas de plata y oro, e incrustadas de coral y turquesa, y otras piedras preciosas aún más ricas y brillantes.

Los sonidos de esta atmósfera sobrecargada, el murmullo de los suspiros, los gritos de placer y el ruido de los besos, testimonio de una lujuria joven e insaciable, me inflamaban el cerebro.

Me parecía hallarme perdida en una de esas selvas tropicales en las que todo lo que es bello procura una muerte instantánea, y en las que enormes monstruos reptiles, entrelazados, adoptan la forma de atractivas guirnaldas de flores, o en las que las más bellas corolas, al abrirse, destilan gota a gota un rocío emponzoñado.

Todo en aquella escena parecía hecho para complacer a la vista y hacer hervir la sangre. De repente:

–Mira allí –dije a Regina–, hay otras dos mujeres.

–No –respondió Regina–. Las mujeres nunca son admitidas en estas reuniones.

–Pero, mira esa pareja… ese hombre desnudo que hunde su mano entre las piernas de la muchacha que se aprieta contra él.

–Son dos hombres.

–¡Cómo! ¡Y también esa otra de tez brillante y cabellos teñidos de rojo veneciano!

¿No es ésa acaso la vizcondesa de P… ?

–Sí, la Venus de Ille, como habitualmente se le llama, y el vizconde está allí, escondido en aquel rincón… ¡La Venus de Ille es un hombre!

Yo me quedé estupefacta. Lo que yo había tomado por una mujer se asemejaba a un bronce soberbio, tan pulido como una de esas estatuillas japonesas, moldeadas en cera, pero coronadas con una cabeza de _cocotte _parisiense, completamente maquillada y empolvada.

Cualquiera que fuera el sexo de aquella extraña criatura, «ella» o «él» llevaba traje largo tornasolado que, a plena luz, presentaba un color oro pálido, y entre las sombras adoptaba un tinte verde oscuro, con los guantes y las medias de seda hechos del mismo material que el traje, y tan estrechamente ceñidos a los brazos de redondeadas formas y a las piernas perfectamente torneadas, que toda su figura presentaba la firmeza de una estatua de bronce.

–Y aquella otra de la gargantilla y los broches negros, envuelta en un vestido de terciopelo azul, con la espalda y los brazos desnudos. ¿También esa hermosa mujer resulta ser un hombre?

–Sí, un marqués italiano auténtico, como podrás comprobar por el escudo grabado en su abanico.

Perteneciente además a una de las rancias familias romanas. Pero, ¡ea!, bajemos, que Neal empieza a hacernos señas para que lo hagamos.

–¡No, no! –repliqué yo–. Es mejor que nos vayamos.

Y, sin embargo, aquel espectáculo me producía una excitación tal que, al igual que la mujer de Lot, me sentía como petrificada, sin poder separar de él los ojos.

–Lo haré, según tu deseo –me dijo Regina–, pero estoy convencida de que si nos marchamos ahora lo lamentarás más tarde. Por otra parte, ¿qué es lo que temes?

¿Acaso no estoy yo contigo? Nadie podrá separarnos. Permaneceremos juntas toda la noche, ya que aquí no ocurre como en los bailes normales, a donde los maridos llevan a sus mujeres para dejarlas manosear por el primer desconocido que viene a solicitar un vals. Ten la seguridad de que el espectáculo de estos excesos servirá de estimulante para nuestros propios placeres.

–Entonces, bajemos –dije yo–. Pero ¡un momento! Ese hombre con una túnica gris perla, ¿no es el sirio? Tiene unos hermosos ojos tallados en amatista.

–En efecto, ése es Ahmed Effendi.

–Y ese con quien habla, ¿no es el padre de Neal?

–Sí, el general asiste a veces, por curiosidad, a las fiestas de su hijo. Vamos, ¿vienes ya?

–Espera un momento… Dime quién es aquel hombre de los ojos ardientes, que semeja la encarnación misma de la lujuria. Es como si detentara algún supremo magisterio en el arte de lo voluptuoso. Su máscara me es conocida, y, sin embargo, no sabría decir dónde lo he visto antes.

–Es un joven de buena familia que, tras haber gastado toda su fortuna en excesos sin cuento, sin llegar no obstante a dañar su salud, se alistó en los _spahis _para ver qué nuevos placeres podía procurarle Argelia. ¡Es un verdadero volcán!

Pero aquí está Neal.

–¡Y bien!, ¿pasaran toda la noche en este oscuro rincón?

–Emma tiene vergüenza y no se atreve a bajar –respondió Regina.

–Mejor es que os pongáis las máscaras, entonces –dijo el pintor, arrastrándonos, y nos colocó a cada una una mascarilla de terciopelo negro.

El anuncio de que la cena estaba ya servida en la pieza vecina interrumpió todos los juegos.

Al entrar nosotras en el taller, la visión de nuestras oscuras vestimentas y nuestras negras máscaras, produjo en la concurrencia el efecto de un corte. Varios jóvenes, no obstante, nos rodearon al poco – algunos de ellos viejos conocidos–, para darnos la bienvenida.

Después de algunas preguntas, Regina fue pronto reconocida y su máscara hubo de desaparecer, pero pasó aún un buen rato antes de que alguien pudiera adivinar mi identidad. En el entretanto, yo escrutaba la parte media de los hombres desnudos que me rodeaban.

Un joven travestí, observando que yo parecía dudar de la naturaleza de su sexo, levantó ante mí sus faldas, mostrándome un soberbio pene rosado y blanco.

En el preciso momento en que todo el mundo me pedía que me desprendiese de mi máscara, y yo me apresuraba a complacer sus deseos, el doctor Charles, habitualmente llamado por todos Carlomagno, que se frotaba contra mí como si fuera un gato, me tomó de repente entre sus brazos y me besó transportado.

–¡Bien! Neal, le felicito por su nueva adquisición. Ninguna presencia podía causarme más placer que la de Emma Swan.

Tan pronto hubieron sido pronunciadas esta palabras, una mano cayó sobre mí, para arrebatarme la máscara, y diez bocas se abalanzaron contra la mía para besarme, mientras otros tantos pares de manos me acariciaban por todas partes.

Neal, defendiéndome de este ataque, me cubrió con su cuerpo y dijo:

–Por esta noche, Emma es como la guinda que adorna el pastel, algo que todo el mundo puede ver, pero debe abstenerse de tocar.

Regina y ella se hallan aún en plena luna de miel, y esta fiesta se celebra precisamente en su honor y en el de mi nuevo amante, Ahmed Effendi –y, girando en redondo, presentó a todo el mundo al joven sirio, que posaba para él como modelo de Jesucristo.

–Y ahora –dijo–, la cena.

La sala donde nos hizo entrar estaba amueblada como un triclinio, con lechos o sofás en vez de sillas.

–Amigos míos –dijo el dueño de la casa–, la cena es un poco rala, y el menú no es variado ni abundante, pero los platos son nutritivos y fortificantes. Y espero que, merced a los vinos generosos de que la mesa esta provista, y a las bebidas estimulantes de que también dispone, podréis volver a vuestros placeres con renovadas energías.

–Supongo que, a pesar de estas palabras, sería una cena digna de Lúculo.

–Apenas puedo acordarme. Todo lo que recuerdo es que allí probé por primera vez una deliciosa sopa de cangrejos, y también una especie de arroz muy cargado de especias, hecho según una receta india; platos, estos dos, que me parecieron deliciosas.

Tenía en mi sofá a Regina de un lado y del otro al doctor Charles, un tipo alto y hermoso, sólidamente construido, de grandes hombros y con una soberbia barba rubia, a la que debía su sobrenombre de

Carlomagno.

Cuando el refrigerio tocó a su fin, las fuertes especias de los platos, mezcladas con el alcohol de las bebidas y la picante conversación, comenzaron a surtir efecto, encendiendo de nuevo la lujuria momentáneamente aplacada. De manera progresiva, los ocupantes de cada sofá fueron adoptando posturas cada vez más provocativas, y las bromas fueron subiendo de tono, así como las canciones, cuyo contenido iba creciendo en obscenidad, y los estallidos de alegría, cada vez más estentóreos. Los cerebros ardían de pasión y un agudo deseo comenzaba a agitar las carnes.

Uno de los invitados comenzó a mostrarnos cómo debía hacerse una «Fuente de Príapo», es decir, al verdadera forma de beber champaña. Y tomando a un joven de Ganímedes, le hizo verter sobre la espalda de Neal un hilo de vino espumoso, derramándolo por el pico de un ánfora de plata. El líquido resbalaba por el estómago hasta el vientre, por donde goteaba a lo largo del pene sobre la boca del hombre arrodillado ante él. Esta escena ofrecía una tal belleza clásica, que se tomó de ella una foto con luz eléctrica.

–Es una hermosa idea –dijo el _spahi_

Yo, por mi parte, poco habituada como estaba a semejantes cuadros, rugía de placer, enloquecida por los besos de Regina y los toques que el doctor me prodigaba, paseando sus labios por la planta de mis pies.

Finalmente, y al ver los vigorosos embates del _spahi _y el ardor con que el general succionaba y el marqués era succionado, comprendimos que se acervaba el momento supremo para los cuatro a un tiempo, y todos, como recorridos por un mismo fluido eléctrico, gritamos:

–¡Ya viene! ¡Ya viene!

Las parejas se besaban, frotaban sus carnes desnudas, se manoseaban, buscando nuevos excesos de lujuria que inventar.


	7. Chapter 7

**Bueno genteeee falta muy poco para que termine este fic! Gracias a todos por los RW, por seguirme y favoritear la historia, espero que les guste y pronto habrá nueva historia. Las quierooo a todas! Besos y abrazos!**

* * *

**Capítulo VII**

**La fiesta en casa de Neal terminaba con un espectáculo por parte de Spahi, quien tuvo sexo desenfrenado con una botella de vino espumoso, la cual por tan fuertes envestidas término por quebrarse desgarrándolo.**

Qué terrible aventura! Y, dígame Emma: ¿Qué pasó con el _spahi_?

–Murió, el pobre diablo. Se produjo primero un «sálvese quien pueda» en casa de Neal. El doctor Charles mandó traer su maletín y comenzó a extraer los trozos de vidrio; según pude enterarme, el desgraciado sufrió estoicamente los más horribles suplicios sin exhalar un solo grito; su valor, sin duda, era digno de mejor causa. Una vez terminada la operación, el doctor le aconsejó que se le transportara a un hospital, porque sospechaba la existencia de una infección intestinal. El herido protestó:

–¡Cómo! Ir a un hospital y exponerme a las burlas de las enfermeras y los doctores… ¡Eso nunca!

–Pero –objetó su amigo– si llega a declarase una inflamación…

–¿En mí?

–Eso me temo.

–¿Y es probable que eso ocurra?

–Es más que probable.

–¿Y en ese caso… ?

La cara del doctor se ensombreció, pero no respondió.

–¿Puede llegar a ser fatal?

–Sí.

– Pues no se hable más. En cualquier caso, debo volver a mi casa para poner en orden mis cosas.

Lo acompañaron a su alojamiento, y él les pidió que lo dejaran solo durante media hora. Cerró entonces con llave la puerta, tomó un revólver y se saltó la tapa de los sesos.

La causa del suicidio fue para todo el mundo un misterio, menos para nosotras.

Esta aventura y otra ocurrida algún tiempo más tarde fueron como un jarro de agua fría para nuestros desfogues colectivos, y entre ambos dieron al traste con los «simposios» de Neal.

–¿Cuál fue ese otro caso?

–Sin duda recuerda usted el asunto ampliamente comentado en los periódicos de la época. Un viejo caballero, cuyo nombre ya he olvidado, fue los suficientemente tonto como para dejarse coger en el acto de sodomizar a un soldado, un joven recluta recién llegado al pueblo donde el caballero residía. El asunto causó un gran revuelo, porque el citado individuo ocupaba un alto puesto en la sociedad del momento, y había mantenido hasta entonces una reputación intachable e incluso una piedad ejemplar.

–¡Cómo! ¿Cree usted posible que una persona verdaderamente religiosa puede llegar a entregarse a ese género de vicios?

–Por supuesto. Es el vicio el que nos hace supersticiosos. ¿Y qué es la superstición sino una forma desnaturalizada de la religión? Es el pecador y no el santo quien tiene necesidad de salvadores, mediadores y sacerdotes. Si nada tiene usted que expiar, ¿para qué sirve la religión? La religión en modo alguno es un freno para una pasión que, aunque denominada «contra natura», se halla tan profundamente arraigada en nuestra naturaleza que la razón no puede ni extirparla, ni enmascararla.

Lejos de abandonar al pecador a la desesperación de la condenación eterna, como hacen los sectarios, poseen mil paliativos para las enfermedades que no pueden curar, y un bálsamo especial para cada conciencia en exceso cargada de pecados.

Pero volvamos a nuestra historia.

El tiempo pasaba y yo vivía feliz con mi amor por Regina; porque ¿quién no hubiera sido dichosa con una mujer tan hermosa, tan buena y tan hábil artista como ella? Sus ejecuciones eran ahora tan geniales, tan llenas de alegría y vida, tan transidas de exuberante alegría, que su reputación crecía por momentos ante el favor del público, y cada vez eran más numerosas las pasiones que despertaba entre las damas. ¿Pero qué podía temer yo? ¿No era acaso toda mía?

–¿No estaba, pues, usted celosa?

–¿Cómo podía estarlo si ella no me daba el más mínimo motivo? Yo tenía la llave de su casa y podía entrar en ella a cualquier hora del día o de la noche. Si dejaba la ciudad, yo la acompañaba. No, yo estaba segura de su amor, y de su fidelidad por tanto, del mismo modo que ella tenía plena confianza en mí.

Yo reconocía en ella, sin embargo, un gran defecto: como artista, tenía la prodigalidad del artista.

Aunque ganara por entonces más que suficiente para vivir de manera confortable, sus conciertos no le daban aún lo bastante para mantener el plan de vida de una reina que ella deseaba. Yo le remachaba con frecuencia sobre este punto, y ella me prometía invariablemente no seguir derrochando su dinero.

Sabiendo que sus deudas le ocasionaban grandes trastornos por parte de sus acreedores, en varias ocasiones le había rogado que me entregase sus facturas, para liquidarlas yo por mi cuenta, permitiéndole así reiniciar una nueva vida, libre de preocupaciones.

Pero no quería oírme hablar de ello.

–Yo me conozco mejor que tú –me decía ella–. Si acepto una vez, aceptaré dos, ¿y qué pasaría entonces?

Que terminaría por ser tu entretenida.

–¡Qué gran desgracia! –repliqué yo–. ¿Y piensas que por eso te amaría menos?

–¡Oh, no! Tal vez incluso me amarías más, cuanto mayores fueran los gastos que yo te ocasionara, pues a menudo amamos a nuestros seres queridos en razón proporcional a los sacrificios que nos imponemos por ellos; a mí, en cambio, tal vez eso me llevara a amarte menos. La gratitud es una carga insoportable para la naturaleza humana. Soy tu amante, Emma… pero no me hagas caer más bajo –dijo con ardor–.

¿Ves? Desde que te conozco he intentado conjuntar ambas cosas. Un día u otro lograré desembarazarme de mis deudas. Pero no me tientes, por favor.

Y, acto seguido, me cerraba la boca con sus besos. ¡Cuán bella me parecía en esos momentos! Aún puedo verla, recostada en su cojín de raso azul con los brazos bajo la cabeza, en una postura llena de abandono y de gracia felina.

Mi trabajo en la oficina me llevaba más bien poco tiempo. Permanecía allí lo justo para supervisar mis negocios y dejar a Regina tiempo suficiente para practicar su arte. El resto del día, lo pasábamos juntas.

En el teatro ocupaba el mismo palco que ella, bien fuera solas o con mi madre.

Pronto fue de dominio común que ninguna de las dos aceptaba invitaciones por separado. Y en los paseos públicos se nos veía siempre juntas, ya fuera a pie, a caballo o paseando en coche. De modo que nuestra unión, aún sin estar bendecida por la Iglesia, no podía ser más íntima.

Nos habíamos hecho inseparables. Nuestro amor se cimentaba de día en día, y el fuego, en vez de apagarse, se alimentaba de sí mismo. Vivía entonces mucho más en su casa que en la mía.

Que los moralistas me expliquen, a la vista de esto, cuál es el mal que hacíamos, y el legista me diga cuál es el pretendido mal que causábamos a la sociedad, y que, según él, nos hace peores que el peor de los criminales.

Aunque no vestíamos de la misma manera, siendo, sin embargo, como éramos, de la misma talla y cuerpo parecido, unido esto a la edad y gustos, todo esto hizo que la gente, viéndonos constantemente juntas y tomadas del brazo, terminara por identificarnos.

Nuestra amistad terminó por hacerse proverbial, y el «no hay Emma sin Regina» pasó a convertirse en una especie de proverbio.

–Pero usted, que tan aterrorizada se había sentido por un anónimo, ¿no temía a las sospechas que podían recaer sobre la naturaleza real de semejante relación?

–El temor había desaparecido. ¿Acaso el temor al proceso de divorcio llega a impedir a la adúltera que siga viendo a su amante? ¿O impide acaso las penas de la justicia común al ladrón que robe?

La tranquila dicha que nos rodeaba había terminado por adormecer mi conciencia. Por otro lado, la conciencia que había adquirido en las reuniones del taller de Neal de no ser el único miembro de la sociedad privado por el amor socrático, y de que los hombres de más alta inteligencia y más refinados sentimientos eran sodomitas, me daba confianza. No son los suplicios del infierno los que nos atemorizan, sino la despreciable compañía que aún allí podemos encontrar.

Las damas, no obstante, comenzaron a sospechar de la naturaleza de nuestra excesiva amistad; y como más tarde pude saber, se nos había dado ya el nombre de «los ángeles de Lesbos», queriendo dar a entender con esto que ni los mismos ángeles habían escapado a tal destino. Pero ¿qué podía significar que un grupo de tríbadas nos acusaran de compartir placeres idénticos a los suyos?

–¿Y su madre?

–Se la suponía la amante de Regina. ¡Y yo me reía de una idea tan absurda!

–¿No intuía ella en modo alguno la naturaleza de sus amores?

–Usted ya sabe que el marido siempre es el último que sospecha de la infidelidad de la esposa. Lo único que la sorprendió fue el cambio operado en mí. Y a menudo me preguntaba cómo había ocurrido que llegara a intimar de aquel modo con la mujer a quien anteriormente había demostrado tanto desprecio; y añadía: «Ya ves que no pueden tenerse prejuicios, ni juzgar a la gente sin conocerla».

Ocurrió, sin embargo, una circunstancia que apartó de Regina el pensamiento de mi madre.

Una joven bailarina del cuerpo de ballet, cuya atención había atraído yo sobre mi persona, fuera porque sintiese un repentino capricho por mí, o bien, porque me considerase una presa fácil me escribió una larga carta en la que me invitaba a hacerle una visita.

No sabiendo cómo declinar semejante honor, y no deseando tampoco tratar desdeñosamente a una mujer, le envié una soberbia cesta de flores, a la que añadía un libro en el que se explicaba el lenguaje de éstas.

Ella comprendió que mi corazón estaba ya comprometido, y a cambio de mi presente, recibía una bellísima fotografía suya. Creía mi deber ir a darle las gracias por tal regalo; y como consecuencia de mi visita nos hicimos pronto buenas amigas, pero «amigas», y nada más.

Habiendo yo, sin embargo, dejado a la vista la carta y el retrato en mi habitación, mi madre, que ciertamente había visto una, no dejó de ver también el otro. Y esto sirvió para que dejara de otorgar el menor carácter culpable a mi relación con Regina.

Pero en sus conversaciones comenzaron a deslizarse a partir de entonces ligeras insinuaciones sobre la locura de las mujeres que llegan a arruinarse, llevadas por su amor por las chicas del teatro, o el mal gusto de quienes se casan con su amante, o con la amante de otros… y eso fue todo. Sabía, por otro lado, que yo era mi propia dueña, y jamás se mezclaba en nada que pudiera afectar mi vida privada, dejándome, como ya he dicho, las manos enteramente libres. Si tenía algún mal asunto entre manos, tanto mejor para mí, o tanto peor. Ella estaba feliz de que tuviera el buen gusto de respetar las apariencias y mantener en secreto mis amoríos. Sólo una mujer de cuarenta y cinco años, que ha decidido permanecer soltera de por vida, puede desafiar a la opinión pública y mantener abiertamente una amante.

Por otro lado, y seguramente no queriendo que yo pudiera interesarme por sus frecuentes viajes, me dejaba plena libertad para actuar a mi aire.

–Era aún una mujer joven por aquella época, ¿no es así?

–Eso depende de lo que usted entienda por «mujer joven». Tenía entonces treinta y siete o treinta y ocho años, y parecía mucho más joven. Había sido considerada siempre como una mujer muy bella y deseable.

Tenía, ciertamente, una gran belleza. Alta, con unos brazos y unos hombros espléndidos y una hermosa cabeza; llamaba siempre la atención por todas partes donde iba. En sus grandes ojos podía leerse una imperturbable calma; sus cejas, unidas casi a la raíz de la nariz, eran lisas y espesas; sus cabellos negros y abundantes tenían un ondulado natural; y su frente era baja y amplia, realzada por a continuación de una nariz pequeña y un poco aquilina. Todo estaba combinado en ella para conseguir como efecto un aspecto grave y escultura.

Lo mejor que tenía era la boca, que no solamente presentaba un dibujo perfecto, sino que además sus labios, parecidos a dos cerezas, despertaban inevitablemente el deseo de besarlos. Semejante boca debe haber tentado a todos los hombres temperamentales que la contemplaban, como si, dotada de un filtro amoroso, sedujera con él hasta los corazones más fríos.

En cuanto a sus maneras y su comportamiento, estaban impregnados de una dignidad y una cala tales, como sólo pueden hallarse en la alta aristocracia inglesa, aunque son también rasgo característico del campesino italiano y de la gran dama francesa, y encuentran su ejemplificación perfecta en la nobleza alemana. Parecía haber nacido para reina de salón, y aceptaba, como cosa lógica, y sin la menor sombra de orgullo, los artículos elogiosos que diariamente le dedicaban las revistas de moda, así como los homenajes de respeto de una legión de admiradora, ninguno de los cuales se atrevió jamás a flirtear con ella.

Era, en una palabra, a los ojos de todos, una especie de Juno, una mujer irreprochable a la que tanto podía atribuirse un carácter volcánico como gélido.

–¿Y puedo preguntarle qué era realmente?

–Una dama que recibía y rendía innumerables visitas y prodigaba su presencia por todas partes, tanto en las cenas que ella daba, como en las que aceptaba; el modelo perfecto de la anfitriona. El dueño de una tienda hizo un día la siguiente observación: «Es de alegrarse el día en que madame Des Grieux se detiene ante nuestra vitrina, porque llama la atención tanto de los caballeros como de las damas, que compran sin dudar lo que ha retenido la atención de su ojo artista».

Poseía además el mejor encanto que puede tener una mujer, una voz dulce, tierna y profunda: pues, si bien es posible acostumbrarse a una esposa de rostro vulgar, jamás lo será escuchar de continuo una voz gritona, agria y aguda.

–Se dice que usted se le parece mucho.

–¿Sí? Sea como sea, espero que no crea que alabo a mi madre, como Lamartine alababa a la suya, para añadir con modestia: «yo soy su viva imagen».

–Pero ¿cómo es posible que, habiendo quedado viuda tan joven, no volviera a casarse nunca más?

Rica y bella como era, debió contar con más pretendientes de los que jamás tuvo Mary Margaret.

–Algún día les contaré su vida con detalle; entonces comprenderá porqué preferiría su libertad a los lazos del matrimonio.

–Pero ciertamente le adoraba, ¿o no es así?

–Sí, es así. Y yo le pagaba con idéntica admiración. Si yo no me hubiera entregado a esas inclinaciones que jamás me hubiera atrevido a confesarle, y que sólo las tríbadas pueden comprender; si, como los demás jóvenes de mi edad, hubiera llevado una alegre vida de fornicación con las prostitutas, amantes y amables dependientas, hubiera podido hacerla confidente de mis hazañas eróticas, pues, en los momentos de felicidad, generalmente nuestros sentidos quedan estragados por el exceso, mientras que el recuerdo, evocado a nuestro placer, se convierte a la vez en placer de los sentidos y del espíritu. Pero Regina había acabado por levantar una barrera entre nosotras, y creo que ella estaba celosa por esto, pues su nombre empezaba a resultarle tan desagradable como a mí me había resultado tiempo antes.

–¿Comenzaba, pues, a sospechar la naturaleza de su relación?

–No sé si sospechaba, o simplemente estaba celosa de mi afecto.

Como quiera que sea, una horrible crisis empezaba a prepararse, y nuestros destinos iban pronto a quedar sumidos en una catástrofe que nadie podía prever.

Un día en que, habiendo sido anunciado un gran concierto en Brighton, el artista contratado cayó repentinamente enfermo, Regina fue requerida para sustituirlo.

Era éste un honor que no podía rechazar.

–Me apena profundamente tener que dejarte –me dijo–, aunque sólo sea por un día o dos, pues sé que estás en estos momentos tan ocupada que te sería imposible acompañarme.

–Sí –respondí–, es un momento realmente malo para ir, a menos que yo…

–No, no, sería una locura; no te lo permitiré.

–Pero hace tanto tiempo que no te escucho; en realidad desde aquel concierto al que no pude asistir.

–Tú estarás presente en espíritu, si no corporalmente; te imaginaré sentada en tu sitio de siempre, y tocaré para ti, y sólo para ti. Por otra parte, jamás hemos permanecido mucho tiempo separadas, desde el día de la carta deNeal.

Intentemos ver si podemos permanecer alejadas una de la otra, durante dos días.

¿Quién sabe? Tal vez llegue el momento en que…

–Pero ¿qué quieres decir?

–Nada. Sólo que tú puedes llegar a cansarte de esta vida como todo el mundo, y casarte, tener una familia.

–¡Una familia! –exclamé yo, riendo–. ¿Acaso esa carga insoportable resulta imprescindible para hacer la felicidad de una mujer?

–Mi afecto puede llegar a pesarte.

–Regina, no hables así. ¿Cómo podría yo vivir sin ti?

Una sonrisa incrédula se dibujó en sus labios.

–¡Cómo! ¿Acaso puedes dudar de mi amor?

–¿Pueda dudar de la luz del día? Pero –continuó ella, envolviéndome con su mirada– ¿dudas tú del mío?

–No. ¿Me has dado acaso el menor motivo de duda?

–¿Y si yo te fuera infiel?

–Regina –dije yo, con el corazón angustiado–, tú tienes otro amor.

Lo veía ya en brazos de una rival, colmándola de aquel placer que era sólo mío.

–No –dijo–, no lo tengo. Pero ¿si lo tuviera?

–Acabarías por amarlo… sea a él o ella, y mi vida entonces quedaría para siempre ensombrecida.

–No para siempre, sólo por algún tiempo, quizás. Pero ¿me perdonarías?

–Sí, si aún me amases.

La idea de perderla me partía el corazón, y mis ojos se llenaban de lágrimas. Yo la tomé entre mis brazos, apretándola con todas mis fuerzas, mientras mis labios buscaban los suyos; éstos vinieron a entregárseme, y pronto mi lengua estuvo en su boca. Cuando más la besaba mayor era mi tristeza, y más mi ardiente deseo.

Me detuve un momento para contemplarla. ¡Estaba tan bella aquel día! Su belleza era casi etérea. Aún ahora puedo verla aureolada por su sedoso y suave cabello, semejante a un rayo de sol que atraviesa una copa de cristal llena de un vino color topacio, y la boca entreabierta, de húmedos labios, nunca mancillados por la enfermedad ni la palidez.

Y sus ojos luminosos, en los que el fuego interior y oscuro atemperaba la concupiscencia de la boca; sus mejillas, redondas y sonrosadas, como las de una niña.

¡Qué ardiente y loca pasión desataba en mí su belleza!

Regina me devolvió mis besos con un ardor apasionado. Sus labios eran de fuego, su amor se mudaba en rabia enfebrecida. No sé qué fue lo que me ocurrió, pero sentí que si bien el placer podía llegar a matarme, no podría en modo alguno llegar a calmarme.

Hay dos clases de deseos de los sentidos, igualmente fuertes e igualmente imperiosos: uno es la pasión carnal, que prende en los órganos genitales y hace a las mujeres semejantes a bestias; el otro, la fría sensualidad de la fantasía, la irritación cerebral que inflama la sangre más pura. El primero está en relación con la concupiscencia de la juventud, es embriagador como el vino nuevo, resulta natural a la carne, y se satisface tan pronto ésta ha obtenido su porción de amor y los receptáculos sobrecargados arrojan por fin la semilla que los desbordaba; a continuación viene esa languidez deliciosa que sigue al esfuerzo amoroso e invita a un sueño reparador y el segundo prende en la cabeza; es efecto de la imaginación, es la lujuria insaciable, la mórbida avidez de un hambre jamás saciada.

Ambos deseos combinados, confluían en mí al abrazar a Regina contra mi pecho, sintiéndome a la vez penetrada de deseo y llena de amarga tristeza.

Había arrancado el cuello del vestido a mi amiga para dejar al descubierto su cuello y poder sentirla con mis labios; poco a poco fui despojándola de toda su ropa, hasta tenerla enteramente desnuda en mis brazos.

¡Qué voluptuoso modelo de líneas, con sus hermosos hombros, su pecho redondo y saliente, tan suave y fresco como los pétalos del nenúfar, ¡Y sus piernas y sus muslos llenos de su gracia exquisita!

Cuanto más la miraba más aumentaba mi pasión. Pero no me bastaba con verla; tenía que añadir al placer de la vista el del tacto; tenía que gozar del contacto de su carne y de sentirla bajo mis manos, acariciar su pecho y su espalda. De allí mis manos descendieron hasta sus dos hemisferios, y tomándole las nalgas las apreté contra mí. Luego, despojándome yo también de mis ropas, pegué mi cuerpo al suyo, me froté contra ella y me contraje sobre ella como una serpiente. Extendida sobre aquel cuerpo amado, y con mi lengua alojada en su boca, me esforzaba por capturar su lengua, que se escabullía dentro de la concavidad, para apuntar fuera, cuando yo retiraba la mía, de modo que ambas parecían realizar un enloquecedor juego del escondite, que hacía estremecer nuestras venas de voluptuosidad.

Los dedos de cada una se hundieron en el delicioso sexo de la otra, ensortijándose entre los pliegues y acariciándolos, tan dulce y suavemente que apenas se sentían, pero produciendo un efecto electrizante, que nuestros sexos estuvieron a punto de llegar al orgasmo.

Ni la más experta de las prostitutas hubiera jamás logrado proporcionarme las delicadas sensaciones que Regina me hacía experimentar, ya los experimentados toques de las mujeres provienen siempre de los placeres que ellas mismas conocen, mientras que las sensaciones más vivas que no corresponden a su sexo les son desconocidas. De igual manera, resulta imposible que ningún hombre pueda procurarle a una mujer tanto placer como puede darle una tríbada, ya que sólo ésta sabe cómo, dónde y de qué modo acariciar. La quinta esencia del placer sólo pueden proporcionárnosla las personas de nuestro propio sexo.

Nuestros cuerpos se hallaban en tan estrecho contacto como el que mantienen entre sí el guante y la mano, los pies se hacían cosquillas mutuamente, mientras nuestros muslos y las rodillas, íntimamente enlazados, parecían formar una sola carne.

A pesar del esfuerzo que me costaba separarme de su abrazo, sintiendo su sexo pegado a mi vientre, me disponía ya a separarme para tomar en mi boca su instrumento de placer, cuando ella, sintiendo a su vez la túrgida humedad del mío, próximo ya al desbordamiento, me tomó entre sus brazos y me tendió sobre el sofá.

Abriéndome los muslos, me tomó las piernas entre las suyas, enroscando éstas en mí de tal manera que sus talones quedaban apoyados en mis hombros.

Durante un momento me sentí como dentro de un cepo, sin posibilidad de movimiento alguno, e inclinada sobre ella.

Colocó entonces un cojín bajo sus glúteos, y, apartando las piernas, tomó mis dedos y los llevo hasta su sexo. Mis dedos húmedos y temblorosos penetraron sin dificultad en el hospitalario asilo que ante ellos se ofrecía. Un leve empujón de caderas y mis dedos quedaron perfectamente encajados. Su vagina, no obstante, se contraía de tal modo que mi mano avanzaba con dificultad; yo la empujaba suavemente, para prolongar tanto como fuera posible la inefable sensación… Un segundo embate y la mitad de mis dedos quedo encajada. Los saqué entonces media pulgada que, por el placer que sentí al hacerlo, me pareció casi un metro. Un tercer embate, y mis dedos quedaron hundidos hasta la raíz, tan estrechamente envainados, que me resultaba imposible moverlos; tenía que limitarme a agitarlos en el interior de la carnosa vaina, con mi vientre pegado a sus nalgas, lo que proporcionaba a ambas un cosquilleo inefable.

Mi placer era tan vivo que me parecía como si un fluido celeste se estuviera derramando sobre mi cabeza, descendiéndome luego por toda la columna vertebral.

Seguramente las flores deben sentir una sensación parecida bajo la tormenta, después de haber sido abrasadas por el sol del estío.

Regina me rodeó de nuevo con sus brazos, apretándome aún más fuerte. Yo me contemplaba en sus ojos, y ella en los míos.

Permanecimos así un buen rato, sin menearnos, ya que el más mínimo movimiento nos hubiera llevado al orgasmo, y lo que sentíamos era demasiado delicioso como para no querer prolongarlo al máximo. Temblábamos de placer desde la raíz del cabello hasta la punta de los pies, y toda nuestra carne se agitaba, como se agita el agua bajo la brisa cálida.

Un goce tan intenso, sin embargo, no podía durar indefinidamente; unas pocas contracciones de la vagina y mis dedos adquirieron de nuevo libertad de movimientos. Los hundí entonces con vigor; mi respiración se hizo anhelante, y rugí, cercana al éxtasis. El líquido espeso y ardiente saltó lentamente.

Y, mientras yo me frotaba contra ella, Regina participaba de todas mis sensaciones, ya que apenas acababa yo de vaciar mi última gota cuando me sentí inundada por su propio liquido. Separamos entonces nuestras bocas, como si cada una hubiera aspirado de la otra hasta el último respiro. Los ojos de ambas habían perdido casi la visión, y una y otra quedamos sumidas en esa postración divina que sucede al éxtasis.

Inmóviles y sin voz, no pensábamos en otra cosa que en nuestro mutuo amor, inconscientes de todo lo que no fuera el placer de sentirnos la una contra la otra, cuerpos sólo, sin individualidad, confundidas y mezcladas como estábamos.

Nuestros corazones latían al unísono e idénticos pensamientos informes flotaban en nuestros cerebros.

¿Por qué en aquel momento no nos fulminó Jehová a ambas? ¿No lo habíamos acaso provocado bastante? ¿Cómo es que aquel Dios celoso no mostró envidia por nuestra felicidad? ¿Por qué no arrojó contra nosotros su rayo vengador? ¿Por qué no nos arrojó en aquel mismo instante a los infiernos?

Después de todo, ¿es acaso el infierno un lugar tan temible? Tal vez no sea en realidad más que el paraíso de aquellas a las que la naturaleza ha creado para habitarlo. ¿Protestan acaso los animales por no haber sido creados «hombres»? ¿Por qué, pues, habríamos de protestar nosotros por no haber nacido

«ángeles»?

Nos parecía en aquel instante flotar entre el Cielo y la Tierra, sin tomar en cuenta que lo que ha tenido principio también debe tener fin.

Y tan muelles eran las sensaciones que nos embriagaban que el blando sofá en que nos recostábamos nos parecía un lecho de nubes, sobre el que se extendía un silencio de muerte.

El ruido confuso de la gran ciudad parecía estar suspendido, o al menos no llegaba a nuestros oídos.

¡Ojalá la Tierra se hubiera detenido para siempre en su rotación y la mano del tiempo hubiera podido detener su funesta marcha!

Recuerdo haber deseado morir en medio de aquel plácido estado de sueño, en aquel éxtasis mesmérico, en el que el cuerpo y espíritu, sumidos en un sopor vecino al de la muerte, tienen el mínimo de conciencia preciso para percibir su aniquilamiento temporal…

De repente, el zumbido estridente de un timbre eléctrico nos sacó de tan dulce somnolencia. Regina, sobresaltada, se levantó a toda prisa y corrió a abrir. Un instante después, volvió con un telegrama en la mano.

–¿Qué ocurre? –pregunté yo.

–Se trata de un mensaje –respondió, mirándome fijamente, con un ligero temblor en la voz.

–¿Y tienes que irte?

–¡Es necesario! –dijo ella; y sus ojos se llenaron de tristeza.

–¿Te resulta desagradable?

–Desagradable no es la palabra; tendrías que decir insoportable. Ya que es la primera vez que nos separamos.

–Sí, pero sólo por un día o dos, espero.

–Un día o dos –repitió ella con un acento sombrío– es el espacio de tiempo que separa a la vida de la muerte; es la fisura en el laúd que empieza ensordeciendo la sonoridad para, inmediatamente, sumirlo en el silencio.

–Regina, desde hace varios días hay algo que te aflige, algo que no llego a explicarme. ¿No querrías explicar tu secreto a tu amiga?

Abrió los ojos, como si observara las profundidades de un pozo sin fondo, y sus labios adoptaron una expresión de dolor. Y con solemne lentitud dijo:

–¡Mi destino! ¿Has olvidado acaso tu visión profética del concierto de caridad?

–¿Quieres decir Adriano llorando la muerte de Antinoo?

–Sí.

–Una visión de mi cerebro enfebrecido por los encantos de lesa música húngara tuya, tan sensual, y al mismo tiempo tan llena de melancolía.

Ella sacudió la cabeza.

–No, era algo más que una mero capricho de tu imaginación.

–Un cambio se ha operado en ti, Regina. No eres ya la que eras.

–Creo que he sido muy feliz, más de las que nunca pudiera esperar.

Pero nuestra felicidad estaba construida sobre la arena… un vínculo como el nuestro…

–No bendecido por la Iglesia, sí, estoy de acuerdo, y que además choca con los sentimientos virtuosos de la mayoría de la gente.

–Efectivamente, eso es… En semejante tipo de amor, hay siempre una mancha en el interior de la fruta, que poco a poco va extendiéndose hasta pudrirla entera.

¿Por qué tuvimos que encontrarnos, o mejor, por qué uno de nosotras no nació hombre? Con sólo que tú hubieras sido uno de esos pobres muchachos…

–Vamos, deja de lado todas esas fantasías morbosas y dime francamente si podrías amarme aún más.

Ella me lanzó una mirada llena de tristeza, pero no pudo decidirse a decir una mentira. Pasado un instante, añadió:

–Hay amores que deben durar aún después de haberse extinguido los ardores de la juventud. Dime, Emma, ¿es así tu amor?

–¿Por qué no? ¿No puedes permanecer para siempre tan enamorada de mí como yo lo estoy de ti? ¿O debo sólo hacerte caso en razón del placer que me procuras? Tú bien sabes que mi corazón suspira por ti aún después de haber satisfecho mis sentidos y aplacado mi deseo.

–Sin embargo, sin mí, hubieras podido llegar a amar a un hombre, al que habrías hecho tu esposo…

–Y hubiera descubierto demasiado tarde que había nacido con otras necesidades. No, tarde o temprano hubiera padecido mi destino.

–Todo puede ser muy diferente ahora; saturada ya de mi amor, puedes casarte ahora y olvidarme.

–¡Jamás! ¿Pero no es tu propia confesión la que ahora haces? ¿Vas a hacerte puritana ahora o, como la Dama de las Camelias y como Antinoo, piensas que es necesario sacrificarte por mí en el altar del amor?

–No te burles, te lo ruego.

–No, voy a decirte lo que vamos a hacer. Dejemos Inglaterra. Marchémonos a España o al sur de Italia, abandonemos Europa incluso, si así lo quieres, y vayamos al Oriente, donde seguramente ambas hemos vivido una vida anterior, y que yo quiero considerar como el lugar donde transcurrió mi infancia. Allí, desconocidas de todos, el mundo nos olvidará…

–Sí, pero ¿puedo en verdad dejar esta ciudad? –susurró hablando para sí.

Yo sabía que desde hacía algún tiempo Regina venía siendo acosada a causa de sus deudas, y que los usureros emponzoñaban su vida.

Al enterarme de esto, y sin que ella llegara a saberlo, importándome poco lo que pudiera pensarse, pasé por casa de todos sus acreedores para hacer cargo del pago de sus deudas. Me disponía a advertirle, y consolarla así del peso que ensombrecía sus días; pero el destino, el ciego, cruel e inexorable destino, me cerró la boca.

Llamaron de nuevo al timbre con insistencia. De haber sonado este timbre pocos minutos más tarde, ¡cuán diferentes hubieran sido nuestras vidas! Pero todo estaba escrito, como gustan de decir los orientales.

Un criado le anunció que acababa de llegar el coche que debía conducirla a la estación. Mientras se preparaba, la ayudé a empaquetar sus efectos y todo lo que podía necesitar. Por casualidad di con una caja que contenía unas cuantas bufandas, y le dije en broma:

–Voy a meterte alguna en tu maletín, tal vez puedan serte útiles.

Ella reculó un paso y se puso pálida.

– Quién sabe –dije–. Tal vez una hermosa patrona…

–No te rías, te lo ruego –replicó ella con tono enfadado.

–¡Oh! Ahora puedo permitírmelo. ¿Sabes que llegué a estar celosa de mi madre porque… ?

Al oír estas palabras, Regina dejó caer al suelo el espejo que en aquel momento tenía en sus manos, que quedó partido en mil pedazos.

Ambas, a la vista de los trozos, nos quedamos espantadas. ¿No era aquel acaso un mal augurio?

El tiempo pasaba. Regina tomó la maleta y ambas bajamos a la calle.

La acompañé hasta la estación y, al bajar del coche, la estreché entre mis brazos. Nuestros labios se unieron en un largo y último beso, lleno de afectuosa ternura, y no de lujuria.

Al separarme de ella, tuve la impresión de quedarme sin alma. Mi amor era como la túnica de Neso, y separarme de ella era como arrancarme un trozo de carne. Toda mi alegría se iba con ella. La seguí un trecho con la mirada, mientras ella se alejaba a paso ligero, con su habitual gracia felina. A la puerta del vagón, se volvió por última vez, y pude notar su palidez mortal, y sus rasgos descompuestos, que le daban un aspecto de verdadera suicida.

Haciendo un último gesto de adiós, desapareció.

El sol, para mí, acababa de apagarse. La noche se extendía por el mundo. Llena de temores, me pregunté temblando qué calamidad escondían tan tupidas tinieblas.

La evidente angustia de su rostro me había alarmado. Me di entonces cuenta de cuán locas estábamos para infligirnos así, sin necesidad alguna, semejantes pesadumbres, y me precipité fuera del coche de alquiler en que volvía a mi casa, para suplicarle que se quedara. Pero ya era demasiado tarde, y el tren trepitaba ya, llevándose a Regina.

No me quedaba otra salida que escribir a mi amiga, pidiéndole perdón por haber hecho lo que con tanta frecuencia me había prohibido hacer, es decir, haber dado orden a mi agente de reunir todas las facturas que obraban a su nombre, para hacerlas efectivas todas. ¡Ay! Esta carta jamás llegó a su poder, y mi intención se quedó en intención sólo.

Volvía a tomar otro coche y me dirigí hacia mi despacho por las calles populosas de la ciudad.

¡Cuán sórdido y vacío me parecía el mundo!


	8. Chapter 8

**Final final! No va mas! Como faltaba solo un cap y era cortico decidí subirlo de inmediato. Espero que les haya gustado un poquito este fic Swan Queen ya que no es tan común como todos los demás, este tiene un final un poco trágico, bueno muy tragico! Pero se me hizo y espero que a ustedes también muy interesante. **

**Mil gracias y mil abrazos para The Little Phoenix, Laura-Al, Melissa Swan, Akton30, silviasi22,FannyBrice Y A gema por sus comentarios, la verdad los aprecie mucho!  
**

**ADELANTO! EL PRÓXIMO FIC SE LLAMARA "EL JARDÍN OSCURO" NO SIENDO MAS HASTA MUY PRONTO!**

* * *

**Capítulo VIII**

Durante los tres últimos días, y a pesar de los urgentes requerimientos de mis negocios, había sido incapaz de hacer nada en mi despacho. La marcha de Regina, no obstante, me hizo presentes todas estas obligaciones aplazadas y, reprimiendo mi tristeza, me puse a responder la correspondencia pendiente y di las órdenes oportunas para entregar los pedidos más urgentes. Trabajé enfebrecida, más como una máquina que como una persona, y durante horas permanecí sumergida en complicadas transacciones comerciales. No obstante lo cual, mientras mi cabeza se hallaba ocupada por las necesidades contables, no podía apartar de mi pensamiento la cara de mi amiga, sus ojos cargados de tristeza, y su boca voluptuosa, en la que asomaba la amarga sonrisa de la despedida, mientras el amargo regusto de su último beso afloraba constantemente a mis labios.

Y, sin embargo, ¿por qué trabajaba yo? ¿Era por afán de lucro, por satisfacer a mis empleados o por el trabajo en sí mismo?

Ciertamente no podía decirlo, Creo que trabajaba por la excitación febril que el trabajo proporcionaba, del mismo modo que se juega al ajedrez para distraer al cerebro de los pensamientos que lo oprimen.

Abandoné mi despacho al caer la noche.

¿A dónde debía ir ahora? ¿A mi casa? Me hubiera gustado que mi madre estuviera ya de vuelta.

Aquella misma tarde había recibido una carta suya, en laque me informaba que en vez de venir dentro de uno o dos días, como al principio había previsto, había decidido viajar hasta Italia por algún tiempo.

Sufría un ligero ataque de bronquitis y temía que la humedad de Londres pudiera complicarlo.

¡Pobre mamá! Su recuerdo me trajo a la cabeza el enfriamiento que nuestras relaciones había sufrido últimamente, a causa de mi relación con Regina; no porque mi afecto hacia ella fuera menor, sino porque Regina ocupaba por entero todas mis facultades físicas y mentales. Ahora que Regina estaba ausente yo sentía una cierta nostalgia de mi madre Mary Margaret, y resolví escribirle una carta larga y afectuosa tan pronto como llegara a casa.

Entre tanto, vagaba al azar por las calles vacías. Después de haber dado varias vueltas, me encontré de pronto frente a la casa de Regina. Mis pasos me habían conducido sin querer ante la casa de mi amiga, y yo contemplaba ahora, casi sin darme cuenta, sus ventanas. ¡Cuán querida me era aquella casa! Hubiera querido besar uno a uno los escalones que ella pisaba cada día.

La noche era oscura, y la calle –una calle tranquila– no era precisamente de las mejor iluminadas.

Por un momento me pareció ver una débil luz filtrarse por las rendijas de las ventanas.

«Puro efecto de mi imaginación», pensé yo.

Con todo, agucé la vista.

«No, no me equivoco –me dije–, hay luz allí dentro.» ¿Habría tal vez vuelto Regina?

Tal vez había caído en la misma desolación que a mí me atenazaba. La visible angustia impresa en mi rostro podía tal vez haberla paralizada, impidiéndole incluso tocar, y se había vuelto. Podía ser, incluso, que el concierto se hubiera aplazado.

Pero, ¿y si Regina me había engañado?

La idea me parecía absurda. ¿Podía yo acaso sospechar de su infidelidad? Rechacé esta suposición como algo abominable, como una especie de mancha moral. No, todo era posible excepto aquello; yo me guardaba en mi bolsillo la llave de la puerta; al poco tiempo me hallaba ya dentro. Subí la escalera de puntillas, recordando la primera noche que habíamos acompañado a mi amiga, y los besos que nos habíamos prodigado en cada escalón.

Sin ella, en ese momento, las tinieblas pesaban sobre mí, envolviéndome y traspasándome el alma.

Me hallaba ya en el descansillo correspondiente a la puerta de su apartamento. Un gran silencio envolvía toda la casa. Y vi, de nuevo, un rayo de luz filtrarse por las rendijas de la puerta. ¿Se habrían olvidado Regina o su criado de apagar la espita de gas del vestíbulo o una de las recámaras?

El recuerdo del espejo roto surgió de pronto en mi cabeza, y horribles presentimientos comenzaron a asaltarme. A pesar de mi esfuerzo, la horrible impresión de estar siendo suplantada en el afecto de Regina volvió a perturbar mis pensamientos.

No, era demasiado ridículo. ¿Quién podría ser mi rival?

Con todo tipo de precauciones, introduje la llave en la cerradura; la puerta se abrió sin ruidos. Yo avancé sobre la espesa alfombra del pasillo, que ahogaba mis pasos, y me dirigí derecho a la habitación en donde, pocas horas antes, tantas delicias había experimentado.

La alcoba se hallaba iluminada.

Oí en su interior ruidos ahogados.

Pronto adiviné la naturaleza de tales ruidos, y por primera vez sentí, de verdad, el cruel suplicio de los celos desgarrarme el pecho.

¿Para qué había venido? ¿Qué intentaba hacer?

Mis piernas vacilaban. Había puesto la mano sobre el pomo de la puerta, pero antes de abrir hice lo que muchos otros hubieran hecho en mi lugar. Temblando de la cabeza a los pies y, con el corazón comprimido, me agaché y miré por el hueco de la cerradura.

¿Era un sueño lo que mis ojos veían? ¿Estaba siendo juguete de una broma horrible y abominable pesadilla?

Hundí las uñas en mi carne para convencerme de que estaba despierta, para estar segura de que no soñaba. Conteniendo la respiración, miré…

No era una ilusión. Allí, sobre aquella silla, tibia aún de los besos que ambas nos habíamos prodigado, se hallaban sentadas dos mujeres.

¿Quiénes eran?

¿Había tal vez Regina prestado por aquella noche su apartamento a una amiga? Sin duda había olvidado o considerado inútil avisarme del hecho.

Sí, eso era. Debía ser eso. Regina no podía engañarme.

Volví a colocar el ojo sobre la cerradura. La luz de la alcoba, más brillante que la del vestíbulo, me permitía una perfecta visión.

Una mujer cuya cara no podía ver se hallaba sentada en aquel sofá que el espíritu ingenioso de Regina había mandado hacer para aumentar aún más la voluptuosidad. Una mujer de cabellos oscuros, y cortos flotaban sobre los hombros, se hallaba sentada a horcajadas sobre sus rodillas, con la espalda vuelta hacia la puerta. Nada de lo que entre estas dos mujeres ocurría escapaba a mis miradas. La mujer no estaba en realidad sentada, sino que se sostenía sobre la punta de los pies, de modo que, con violentos movimientos, realizaba una especie de cabalgada sobre los muslos de la otra mujer.

Rápidamente comprendí que a cada salto ella hundía entre sus muslos una mano erguida; y el placer que experimentaba era tan vivo que rebotaba como una pelota de goma, para caer de nuevo y devorar con su golosa vagina la mano del placer que se envainaba en ella hasta la raíz. Quien quiera que fuera, gran dama o dependienta, ciertamente no era una novicia, sino mujer de gran experiencia, para lograr ensartar esa mano con semejante maestría.

Su placer crecía hasta el paroxismo. Del paso había cambiado al trote, y comenzaba ahora un verdadero galope. De pronto, y en medio de su crisis amorosa, agarró con sus manos la cabeza de la mujer que cabalgaba. Era evidente que el contacto de los labios de su amante y el frotamiento de la útil mano que la penetraba, le provocaban un furor erótico tal que sus saltos se redoblaban, y también su rapidez, según se aproximaba al fin del placentero viaje.

La hembra, entre tanto, después de haber estrujado entre sus manos los blancos lóbulos de su soberbio trasero, cosquilleaba ahora las puntas de sus senos, aumentando su goce con mil pequeñas caricias que la enloquecían.

En un determinado momento, la cola del peinador quedó enganchada en una de las patas del sofá. La mujer, estorbada en sus movimientos por este tropiezo, se separó un momento del abrazo de su amante, y con un movimiento rápido se arrancó la prenda, quedando enteramente desnuda en brazos de su amante.

Su cuerpo era tan espléndido que ni siquiera Juno en toda su majestad la hubiera igualado. Pero apenas tuve tiempo de contemplar su lujuriante belleza, su graciosa flexibilidad, la armoniosa simetría de sus líneas y su ágil modo de actuar en esta obra amorosa que ya tocaba su fin. Ambas comenzaban ya a estremecerse, recorridas por el cosquilleo eléctrico que precede al momento en que los conductos vaginales, cargados hasta los bordes, van a soltar su carga.

Detrás de la puerta, yo escuchaba sus suspiros, sus rugidos, y los murmullos del éxtasis, ahogados en besos. De pronto, los dos cuerpos se contrajeron, se agitaron convulsivamente, y quedaron como fulminados por el exceso de placer.

Yo, en tanto, a pesar de la excitación que la escena me provocaba, sentía la muerte anidar en mi alma, ya que me resultaba difícil poner en duda que aquella mujer fuera mi amante.

En efecto, tras haber expuesto ante mis ojos asombrados su maravillosa belleza, la mujer se apartó por un momento, dejando al descubierto la parte de la mujer que su cuerpo me impedía ver. Y, aunque la cara de ésta quedaba en la penumbra, no me cupo ya la menor duda.

¡Era Regina!

Sí, antes todo, su hermosa figura, luego su sexo que tan bien conocía, por último –y aquí estuve a punto de desmayarme, al divisarlo– el anillo, el anillo del camafeo que yo lo había regalado.

¡Era ella, Regina! ¡Mi amor, mi vida, mi amada!

¿Cómo podría describir lo que en aquel momento sentí? ¿Por qué –me dije– no tener también parte en el festín, aunque de manera más humilde, penetrando como un mendigo por la puerta trasera?

Ya se disponía mi mano a hacer girar el pomo de la puerta, cuando, a punto de ceder a mi loco deseo, la dama cuyos brazos estrechaban aún el cuello de mi amada, dijo:

–¡Dios mío! ¡Qué placer! Hacía tiempo que no gozaba de esta manera.

Al oír esta voz, quedé como petrificada en mi sitio.

¡Aquella voz! ¿De quién era aquella voz?

«Esa voz la conozco –me dije–, es una voz perfectamente familiar…»

La sangre se agolpaba en mi cabeza, y el tintineo de mis oídos me impidieron al principio reconocerla.

Luego, de repente, la verdad se manifestó con la fuerza de un rayo.

La puerta se hallaba cerrada por dentro con pestillo. Yo comencé a sacudirla con violencia. Y acabó por ceder.

Me detuve en el umbral. Sentía como si el piso fuera a hundirse bajo mis pies. Todo me daba vueltas en derredor; tuve que apoyarme en el dintel para no caer; estupefacta, y atravesada por un inexpresable horror, me encontré, cara a cara, con mi propia madre.

Un triple grito de vergüenza, horror y desesperación resonó por todo el apartamento, un grito agudo que quebró el silencio de la noche, arrancando de su sueño a los inquilinos de aquella casa tranquila.

–¿Y usted Emma? ¿Qué hizo entonces?

–¿Que qué hice? En verdad, no podría decirlo: sin duda debía de hacer algo, pero no me acuerdo qué.

Luego me fui, dando traspiés entre las sombreas de la escalera, con la misma sensación de quien desciende a un pozo oscuro y profundo. Luego, sólo puedo recordar mi carrera enloquecida por las calles desiertas, una carrera sin rumbo, penetrada del mismo terror que embargaba a Caín en su huida.

¡Huía de ellas, de ellas! Ya que no podía huir de mí misma. La cabeza me daba vueltas, y las piernas se me doblaban, tropezando en mi carrera cada dos pasos.

¿Me había vuelto loca?

De repente, convulsa y ya sin aliento, quebrada física y moralmente, caí al suelo desmayada.

No sé cuánto tiempo permanecía sin sentido, ni quién me recogió. Sólo sé que, al despertarme, me encontraba en una sala de hospital.

Pedí ser trasladada a mi casa. Me sentía enferma caso moribunda.

Transcurrieron tres días, durante los cuales no pude ver a nadie. Y, cuando digo tres días, quiero decir un lapso indefinido, ya que sólo las pócimas opiáceas que me suministraba mi médico lograron dormirme y calmar momentáneamente mi agitación nerviosa. Pero ¿qué narcótico puede servir para curar a un corazón roto?

Al cabo de estos tres días, mi encargado vino a verme, y quedó asustado de mi aspecto.

¡Pobre hombre! No sabía qué decir. Evitó hablar de cualquier cosa que pudiera influir en mis nervios y me habló solamente de asuntos de negocios.

Yo lo escuchaba, fingiendo atención, por más que sus palabras no tuvieran para mí el más mínimo sentido. Luego, pude saber por él que mi madre había dejado la ciudad y había escrito desde Ginebra, donde había pasado a residir. No mencionó para nada el nombre de Regina, y yo tampoco dije nada al respecto.

Sin embargo, ardía por saber lo que había sido de Regina, y, al pensar en ella, los temores volvían a mí de nuevo. ¿Habría partido tal vez con mi madre, sin dejarme el más mínimo mensaje?

Por otro lado, ¿qué hubiera podido decirme?

De haberse quedado en la ciudad, ¿acaso no estaría yo feliz de perdonarla, cualesquiera que fuesen sus errores?

Tan pronto pude tenerme en pie de nuevo, y sin poder soportar ya por más tiempo aquella incertidumbre – ya que la verdad, por dolorosa que sea, siempre es preferible a la falta de certeza–, fui hasta casa de Neal; encontré su taller cerrado.

Me dirigí entonces a su casa. Hacía dos días que faltaba a ella, y los criados no pudieron decirme dónde encontrarlo.

Desesperada y sin consuelo vagué de nuevo por las calles, hasta ir a parar una vez más frente a la casa de Regina. La puerta estaba abierta. Pasé a toda prisa ante la cabina del portero, temiendo que éste pudiera detenerme y decirme que mi amiga estaba ausente, pero nadie se dio cuenta de mi entrada. Subí de tres en tres los escalones, temblorosa y con los nervios a punto de estallarme.

Coloqué la llave en la cerradura y la puerta se abrió sin ruido, como noches antes había ocurrido.

Penetré por el vestíbulo sin encontrar a nadie. Tan pronto hube entrado, comencé a preguntarme qué hacía allí, y si no sería mejor dar media vuelta y echar a correr.

Mientras permanecía indecisa en medio del pasillo, pude escuchar un débil gemido, tras la puerta del dormitorio.

Tendí el oído… Nada.

Pero no, había oído bien… una prolongada y débil queja se oía en la pieza vecina… Temblando de horror, me precipité dentro de ella.

El recuerdo de lo que allí vi me conmueve aún hasta la médula de los huesos.

Sobre la blanca piel del tapiz se hallaba, rodeado de un mar de sangre, el cuerpo exánime de Regina.

Tenía clavado un pequeño puñal en mitad de su pecho, hundido hasta la empuñadura, y un débil hilillo de sangre corría aún de la terrible herida.

Me abalancé sobre ella; aún no está muerta; exhaló un gemido y abrió los ojos.

Con el corazón en un puño, aterrada, perdí toda mi presencia de ánimo. Tomándome la frente entre las manos, intenté cohesionar mis pensamientos y dominar mi desesperación, para poder ayudar a la desgraciada. ¿Debía retirarle el puñal de la herida? No, eso podría ser fatal.

¡Ah! ¡Si al menos tuviera algún conocimiento, por mínimo que fuera, de cirugía! Pero no lo tenía, y no me quedaba otra salida que pedir socorro.

Me precipité hacia el descansillo y grité con todas mis fuerzas:

–¡Auxilio! ¡Auxilio! ¡Socorro!

En un abrir y cerrar de ojos pude ver al portero asomado a su garita y todas las puertas de la escalera abiertas de par en par. Seguí gritando con todas mis fuerzas, y luego, apoderándome de una botella de coñac del bar de la sala, corrí al lado de mi amiga, humedeciéndole con el licor los labios, gota a gota.

Regina abrió levemente los ojos. Eran unos ojos velados, átonos, pero la tristeza habitual de su mirada había adquirido una tal intensidad que me llenaba de angustia indecible. Me costaba trabajo sostener aquella mirada lastimosa y vacía, y sofocándome de llanto, estallé en sollozos.

–¡Oh, Regina!, ¿por qué te has matado? –murmuré–. ¿Cómo has podido dudar de mi perdón, de mi amor?

Ella logró escuchar mis palabras e intentó hablar, para contestarme, pero no pudo articular palabra.

–No, no morirás… No puedo separarme de ti, tú eres mi vida.

Sentía que ella apretaba mis dedos de una manera suave, imperceptible.

El portero, al contemplar aquel espectáculo terrible, se había quedado petrificado en el umbral.

–Un doctor –le supliqué–. ¡Por amor de Dios, un doctor! Tome un coche y corra a buscar al doctor más próximo.

Otras personas comenzaban a entrar también, pero pude alejarlas con un gesto.

Ellas, aterradas, se mantenían a una prudencial distancia.

Los labios de Regina se agitaron.

–¡Silencio! –dije–. Va a hablar.

Se me agarrotaba el corazón pensando que no podría recoger sus últimas palabras. Después de varias tentativas de la agonizante, terminé por captar una palabra:

–¡Perdón!

–¡Yo te perdono! Y no solamente te perdono sino que daría mi vida por salvarte.

Una chispa de luz atravesó por un momento sus pupilas, y su expresión cambió por completo, adoptando un gesto de profunda ternura. Sin poder soportar la visión de su cara, me sentí de nuevo ahogada por el llanto.

Ella murmuró aún otra frase, de la que más que comprender, pude adivinar el sentido, inducido por estas dos palabras:

–Tu madre… deudas…

Y, dicho esto, ella quedó inmóvil. Los ojos oscurecieron y quedaron velados como por una membrana, adoptando un tono vidrioso. Los labios se contrajeron en un _rictus_, quedando herméticamente cerrados.

Luego de unos minutos, volvieron a abrirse en una bocanada espasmódica, exhalando su último respiro.

La alcoba se vio de pronto invadida de curiosos.

Vi a la gente hacer la señal de la cruz. Las mujeres se arrodillaban y murmuraban plegarias.

Sentí mi cerebro traspasado de pronto como por un rayo.

–¡Está muerta! ¿De verdad está muerta?

Su cabeza reposaba sobre mi pecho.

Lancé entonces un grito desgarrador. Pedí socorro una vez más…

Finalmente, un doctor hizo su aparición.

–Ya no hay necesidad de nada –dijo–. Está muerta.

–¡Cómo! ¡Mi Regina muerta!

Miré a la gente que me rodeaba. Sin duda debía producirles miedo; parecían retroceder ante mí. Todo empezó entonces a darme vueltas. La vista me falló, y caí al suelo desvanecida.

Varias semanas fueron necesarias para poder recuperar mis fuerzas. Una profunda tristeza me envolvía. La tierra me parecía un desierto que estaba obligado a atravesar sola, sin esperanza y sin meta.

Entre tanto, mi historia había pasado a ser del dominio público, aunque a medias palabras, a través de los periódicos. Era un escándalo demasiado sabroso como para dejarlo perderse, sin antes arrastrarlo por el barro. La misma carta que Regina me había enviado antes de su suicidio, informándome que sus deudas habían sido pagadas por mi madre, siendo ésta la causa de su primera y última infidelidad, había sido publicada como primicia en los periódicos. Así pues, mientras el cielo me exculpaba de toda iniquidad, la tierra se levantaba contra mí, ya que, si bien la sociedad no exige a sus miembros ser intrínsecamente virtuosos, sí les exige, en cambio, guardar las apariencias y, por encima de todo, evitar el escándalo. Ésta es la razón de que un renombrado pastor, hombre con fama de santo, comenzara un sermón edificante sobre los hechos ocurridos, con estas palabras:

–Su recuerdo desaparecerá de la memoria de los hombres y ya nadie pronunciará su nombre.

«Será arrojada de la luz a las tinieblas, y todas las puertas se cerrarán a su paso.»

Y, a esto, todos los amigos de Regina, los Sofar, los Elifás, los Elzear, respondieron con voz estentórea:

–Amén.

En cuanto a mí, sólo me queda decir como Job:

«Mis parientes me huyen y mis amigos me han abandonado; los que habitaban en mi casa, mis servidores incluso, me consideran ya como una extranjera. Todos abominan de mí, y los que me amaban vuelven la espalda; hasta los niños me desprecian.»


End file.
